A Monster's Rampage: Naturon Strikes
by Maurice A. Nigma
Summary: This is another completed Slayers and Sonic the Hedgehog crossover. It's about when a Monster of the Slayers' world get his hands on one of the most powerful natural forces in the universe: a Chaos Emerald. If you would like to see how it all started, t
1. Default Chapter

**A Monster's Rampage: Naturon Strikes.**

**Characters of "The Slayers" by: Tsuguhiko Kadokawa**

**Characters of "The Sonic the Hedgehog" by: Yuji Naka of SEGA**

**Story written by: Maurice A. Nigma**

**Part 1**

While inside the restaurant inside the kingdom of Seyruun, the white magic capital of the world, Sylphiel Nel Lahda wondering around, with two old friends of her's: Zelgadis Greywords and Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun. Zelgadis is a human who was transformed into a combination of golem and demon called a chimera by his grandfather/great grand father, Rezo the Red Priest. The young girl with him, Amelia, is the princess of the entire kingdom that their in and a self proclaimed "Warrior of Justice."

Anyway, while inside the huge establishment, these three friends are talking amongst themselves in a round table made to serve three people. Zelgadis was talking about leads on how he could find his cure to his curse and Amelia was ranting on about how "Allies of Justice" should stick together and fight the forces of evil. Sylphiel, however, has something else on her mind other than the words of her friends as she sat at her seat on the table.

_"Sonic. Shadow. Tails. Knuckles. Vector. Charmy. Espio. Mighty. (Sigh) Miguel," _the shrine maiden thought to herself as the images of her outer worldly friends surrounded her mind along with good memories. _"Ever since I've met those strange and friendly heroes, I've been having adventures with them non-stop. I've visited many strange worlds that are beyond my imagination. I've even learned how to harness powers and abilities that I didn't even know I had within me. I seem to be begin to become more stronger and a whole lot braver than I was in the past..."_

The shrine maiden's thoughts were soon cut off by the words of Amelia, who was waving her hand in front of the young woman's face. "Hello, Miss Sylphiel!" Amelia said as she tried to snap the shrine maiden out of her trance. "Are you alright? You seem so empty and spacy all of a sudden."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Miss Amelia!" Sylphiel responded in shock as she snapped herself out of her trance. "It's just that I have some things in my mind that have in my head lately."

"Oh, I see," Amelia said skeptically as she looked at the shrine maiden with a smile of knowing what is up. "I think that I have a good idea on what's really in your mind, Miss Sylphiel! I think that you have a thing for someone that you've had while on your private travels that you've had recently!"

"Miss Amelia!" Sylphiel replied to her friend with a blush on her face. "I have no such thoughts about another person other than my Dear Gourry! What would make you think about such a thing?"

"Because you've been spacing out on us ever since both me and Amelia found you with a band of unconscious bandits that looked as though that they were handled by Lina, herself" Zelgadis responded with a small smile on his face. "That, and to the added fact that both Amelia and I saw how you were able to fight off those guys with a very powerful and unusual water technique."

Sylphiel suddenly started to blush more for when she recalled the event that she had. When she was surrounded by a gang of about a hundred bandits, who were looking to take advantage of her anyway they can. The shrine maiden first tried to beg to be left alone in order to mind her own business, but the gang of men only laughed in response to her request. When they have said that they've all planned to show her a "good time," Sylphiel soon found herself retaliating to their words by giving them a taste of one of her new found abilities. As a result of the attack, the entire bandit gang lied on the ground unconscious but alive. Unfortunately for Sylphiel, both the chimera and the princess of Seyruun were hiding behind a bush and watching the whole scene for when it happened.

"That move that you've used a while back. What was it? The Aqua Tower," Zelgadis said to the shrine maiden as he was wondering about what he just experience, "it was able to take down that entire group of bandits in one stroke without any fatal deaths or injuries. Now that is a technique that is far too powerful to use unless the user of the technique had enough power to not only summon the water it possessed, but to be able to control it at will like a projectile as well."

"Well, thank you for the compliment, Mr. Zelgadis," Sylphiel said as her blush started to die down a bit. "But I didn't mean to launch that attack upon those bandits. I was frighten for when they said that they were going to show me a "good time" and I had no choice but to launch the Aqua Pillar on them so that they wouldn't be near me and it wouldn't be able to harm them at once."

"But that's still quite an amazing attack that you've just used on those bandits, Miss Sylphiel!" Amelia responded to the shrine maiden with a look of admiration on her face. "The way that you were able to use that Aqua Tower technique to take down those villains of justice was just amazing! Could you tell me how you were able to use such an amazing technique?"

"Uh...well, you see, Miss Amelia," Sylphiel said to the princess nervously as she thought about what to say to her. "It's too long a story for me to tell right now. Perhaps some other time."

"Oh, come on, Miss Sylphiel!" Amelia said to the purpled-haired shrine maiden while looking at her with begging eyes. "Could you please tell me how you were able to learn such a powerful and cool looking technique? I've got nothing but time in the world since we all last met. The last time that I've heard, Miss Lina told me that you've learned how to use the Dragon Slave just by watching her do it herself."

Sylphiel blushed in response to the words that Amelia told her. That was when the chimera started to join in on the conversation that the two young women were having.

"I think that I would like to hear what you have to say as well, Sylphiel," Zelgadis said as he looked at the priestess with a careful look on his stone face. "There is no way that you were able to harness enough power in order to use a powerful attack like that Aqua Tower. The last time that I saw you using a Flare Arrow, it was in the shape of a carrot. So how were you able to generate enough magical power in order to use it?"

As two of her friends stared down at her with anticipation that she would answer, Sylphiel soon began to panic at the situation that she was faced with. _"Oh no, what am I going to do?" _she thought as she tried to come up with a way to get out of the situation that she's in. _"I promised Miguel and the others that no matter what happens that I won't tell how I got my new powers. But if I just keep quiet about it, then Miss Amelia would just try to get it out of me in ways that Miss Lina would do. How...?"_

The shrine maiden's thoughts were soon cut short for when her friend Amelia started to prick her by the front of her nose. "Miss Amelia!" Sylphiel shouted as she looked at her friend with a shocked look on her face as she rubbed her nose in order to rid of the pain that soon dissipated. "Why did you prick my nose like that?"

"Just to snap you out of it, Miss Sylphiel," Amelia responded with a grin of an imp. "Now why don't you just be honest with both me and Mr. Zelgadis and tell us what's going on in your head?"

Sylphiel stiffened at the words of the princess of Seyruun when the little girl looked at her with a suspicious, and sort of evil, grin on her face. To Amelia's right, Zelgadis was staring at the shrine maiden with a small grin on his face. This made Sylphiel more nervous and tense than she was before and caused her to point her head towards the ground.

_"This is just great," _she thought to herself as she looked at her two friends with nervousness. _"Should I just tell the two of them how I got powers that are beyond even Lina's comprehension or just stay quiet and hope that the two of them will forget what they saw and experienced?" _

Sylphiel then raised her head back up towards both her two friends and saw that they are both still looking at her with anticipation that she would tell them the answer to their many questions that they have in their minds. That was when she started to recall a memory that Miguel had told her one time while she visited his world and explored his home city for the first time.

_"Don't tell anyone about the Chaos Emeralds or about their great energies, Sylphiel," _the voice of Miguel echoed in her mind. _"However, there is one exception that I'm making. If any one of your friends happened to see you use those new powers of yours and ask you anything about it, just leave out the part about the Chaos Emeralds being the source of your newly increased powers, okay?"_

As the voice faded out of her mind, Sylphiel was soon found herself once again facing her two friends with the same nervousness and shynessas she felt before. _"Well, Miguel did say that I shouldn't tell them about the Chaos Emeralds," _the shrine maiden thought to herself. _"He didn't mention that I shouldn't tell Miss Amelia and Mr. Zelgadis all about the adventures that I've had with him. So there's no harm in telling them all about it, as long as I don't mention anything about the Chaos Emeralds to either of them." _

After finishing her thoughts, Sylphiel heard the voice of Amelia saying to her, "Miss Sylphiel, are you going to tell how you were able to harness that powerful Aqua Tower technique or space out on us again? Because if you choose to do that, then I'll have no choice but to do what Miss Lina would do to get some answers."

When the shrine maiden saw the anticipation on both the chimera and the princess's face, she knew that she was going to have to tell them soon or otherwise, knowing Amelia, the girl wouldn't be able to get off of her case about it like Lina would do. So Sylphiel started to take in a long deep breath and said to the two of them as she let out the breath of air, "I learned the Aqua Tower in another world outside of this one, Miss Amelia. Mr. Zelgadis."

As soon as Sylphiel finished her sentence, she looked at her two friends and saw the blank and surprised expressions on their faces. After a moment of silence, the chimera started to ask the shrine maiden while still keeping the expression on his face curious, but mutual, "Sylphiel, are you trying to say to both me and Amelia that you learned how that technique in a world that's outside this one?"

While looking at the princess of Seyruun, Sylphiel nodded in response to Zelgadis's question. That's when the shrine maiden started to speak to her two friends again by saying to them, "You see, it all started like this for when I was..."

She told both the chimera and the princess all about how she accidently traveled to another world through the use of a Power Ring, how she met her new friend called Miguel Angel Arias and how the two of them fought with a monster that was beyond both a Dark Lord and a God called Nightmare Parasite Chaos as she once heard Miguel and his friends named the creature by. She also told them all about the world that her human friend once showed her around in his world, told her all about how he lived and all about the devices that she saw there. Sylphiel also told them about her many adventures with her new friend and their continuous battles with the horrible liquid creature. However, she kept any thoughts that would concern the Chaos Emeralds away from the conversation as best as she possibly can, that also means trying to not to tell them all about the animal-like beings, the Mobians, named, Sonic the Hedgehog; Knuckles the Echidna; Tails Miles Prower; and Shadow the Hedgehog as well as the other group of friends called the Chaotix who were Vector, Charmy, Mighty, and Espio.

After a while, for what seemed like hours, of explaining the details of her adventures to both Zelgadis and Amelia, Sylphiel soon stopped in order to see the reaction of their faces. However as soon as she turned to them, the shrine maiden soon found that the two of them laughing their heads off that's so loud that the people passing by the restaurant soon turned they're full attention towards the group with cock-eyed expressions on their faces.

"Mr. Zelgadis! Miss Amelia!" Sylphiel shouted to the two with anger filling up to her face, not caring about the prying eyes of the spectators. "Do you find what the things that I'm saying to you funny!"

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Sorry, Miss Sylphiel!" Amelia said to the shrine maiden as she tried to hold down her laughter as best as she could. "It's just that...Ha! Ha! Ha! There no way that there could be a monster that is more powerful than both the Gods and the Monsters! And there was no way that you could've found a way to fight the creature! There's no way in the world that the devices that you've describe could ever be made by humans! The only beings that are capable of wielding those kind of devices are either the most advanced sorcerers in all of the world, the Gods, the Monsters, the dragons, or Mr. Jillas! Humans aren't capable of creating devices as advanced as the ones that you've talked about! Also, a world that isn't ruled or attacked by any Gods or Dark Lords! Now that's hard to believe!"

"Hee! Hee! Hee! I'm sorry, Sylphiel, but I have to agree with Amelia on this one!" the chimera added as he too tried to calm down his own laughter. "Pardon my language for saying this, but there's no way in hell that a world like that could exist without any Gods or Dark Lords, let alone the devices that you've just described, could ever exist! I mean, for all we know, this Miguel guy that you've mention is some sort of crush that you had in one of your little dreams while you're sleeping! If this world were to really exist, then wouldn't you have any proof to show us to prove that you're not lying? Maybe if you brought one of those little devices that you've mentioned to show us, then maybe we'll start to believe you!"

With the words of Zelgadis said to her face, Sylphiel started to become fumed with anger by the way that her own friends were laughing at her for not believing in what she'd said to them, something that she usually wouldn't do. The shrine maiden wished that she could just blow the two away with the Aqua Pillar technique that she'd used on the bandit gang a while ago, but that wouldn't be able to solve anything, plus it would definitely cause the entire building that they were in to collapse on top of them if she did.

Just when the shrine maiden was about to yell at them for laughing at her story, she suddenly turned her eyes to the red ruby pendent that was on the sash on her chest as part of her usual outfit and decided to show her two friends its hidden "secret". Just before she could have the chance to push the ruby pendent in order to open it, a man in the torn uniform of what appears to be one of Seyruun's royal guard came in the room that they were in and turned his attention towards his majesty.

"Princess Amelia!" the royal guard began to say as he caught his breath and tried to bow before the princess of Seyruun but collapsed on the ground instead. "I'm sorry for interrupting your little reunion with your friends...but this is an emergency! Your father...the prince of Seyruun...is being forced to surrender the throne to both a powerful sorceress and a...Monster, if I'm not mistaken! The rest of the royal guards...tried to fight back...but the army of golums that the sorceress has summoned ...were too strong! They even threatened to...destroy the entire city along with...the people in it if their demands are not met or...if Prince Phil tries anything to stop them! Their golems are armored with...ugh!"

After the guard fainted from trying to talk to Amelia, Sylphiel immediately forgot the reason why she was so angry at both of her friends and started to run towards the man lying on the floor of the restaurant. As the shrine maiden used a Recovery Spell on the unconscious man, she heard her friend Amelia starting to shout out along with one of her little justice poses.

"Those terrible fiends!" the princess shouted with an angry tone as she climbed on top of the table and raised her fist into the air. "Not only do they plan to take over my father's throne but threatening to destroy to destroy the entire kingdom with all these innocent people in it as well! Well I, Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun, won't allow those terrible villains to get away with their terrible plans! I will go and take care of these two and smash them with the Hammer of Justice!"

Sylphiel soon started to sweatdrop with her friend's performance, but sighed in relief and thanked Ciepheid that Amelia forgotten all about the story that she had told her a while ago. The shrine maiden turned and saw that Zelgadis was no longer laughing and instead hiding his face with his hand in total embarrassment of Amelia's performance. With another sigh of relief, Sylphiel soon started to say to the others, "So what are we going do about it?" she asked with a concern and worried tone in her voice. "We can't just let those...

Before the shrine maiden could finish her sentence, Amelia soon started to jump off of the table and flew out of the restaurant window and landed with a loud "Oooff!" coming out of her mouth. Before Sylphiel could have time to react, Zelgadis suddenly put a hand to her shoulder and said, "Me and Amelia are going to check out the situation that's going on in the palace. You stay here and treat the injuries of this guard and see if any others are in sight, alright Sylphiel? From the looks of this situation here, you might only get in the way and get hurt if you come with us. Can you handle that?"

She hesitated at first, but then nodded as a response to the chimera's words. Sylphiel only watched as she saw Zelgadis walking through the door and out of the restaurant. When her friend was out of the door, shrine maiden felt something that she normally wouldn't feel: annoyance. Sylphiel was annoyed not only because her two friends were laughing at the true story that she told them, but because of what they both still think of her as a weakling for when it comes to dealing with both a monster and a powerful sorceress. After what the shrine maiden had went through in her adventures with Miguel and his friends, she would considered what her two friends think of her own strength as an insult. So Sylphiel decided that after she's done treating the man, she would go to straight to the royal palace herself and see who were the Monster and the sorceress that the guard was trying to tell Amelia about before he'd fainted.

After the shrine maiden have laid the unconscious man onto the nearest table that she could find and treated him with a Recovery spell for about ten minutes or so, the young woman started to turn her eyes' attention back towards the red ruby pendent that's on her chest, recalling on what Tails said to her about it being used as a type of tracking signal. _"No, I shouldn't!" _Sylphiel thought as she began to argue with the thoughts in her mind, _"I can't use the device that Tails gave me in order to call for help at anytime that I want it! It's not right! I should only use it for whenever I sensed any signs of a Chaos Emerald in my world, but there isn't any traces of one since..." _

The argument between the shrine maiden and her thoughts were soon settled for when she started to have a feeling in her body that she hadn't felt in a while. A feeling that the young woman is quite familiar with since she had her adventures with her new friends.

_"(Gasp!) This energy I'm feeling!" _Sylphiel thought as she gasped in shock and terror as she ran towards the door that led to the outside of the restaurant. _"This energy is coming from a Chaos Emerald! But how could this be!" _

As soon as she was outside of the building and followed the great energy to its source, the shrine maiden gasped in terror for when she saw where the energy was coming directly from the building that was famous in all of the kingdom: the Royal House of Seyruun.

_"The Chaos Energy that I'm feeling is coming from the palace!" _Sylphiel thought, _"Why would the Chaos Emerald be in the palace to begin with? It shouldn't be possible, unless..."_

That was when the shrine maiden began to panic with fear as she realized what was happening. So she starting to run towards the palace as fast as she could, praying that both of her friends would be alright despite what they did and said to her earlier. She had to walk by foot so that neither the sorceress nor the Monster with her could sense her magical presence coming towards them.

While she was running towards the palace, Sylphiel started to think to herself as she pushed the red jeweled amulet on her chest, _"I just hope that Miguel and the others get this signal soon, otherwise this entire world might be in real danger." _

With that thought in her mind finished, Sylphiel continued on her way towards the Seyruun Palace, unaware of the stone golum army that was awaiting her arrival.

Meanwhile on the planet Earth, outside of the Four Worlds, inside of his own room of his decent-sized home in the city of Sylmar, Miguel Angel Arias was watching a movie that his older sister had lent him to watch so that he wouldn't have to be bored out of his skull. However, the movie was in a tape form so he had to use the VCR of his room in order to watch it. The movie that he was watching is a comedy called **Friday After Next **which starred Ice Cube and Mike Epps. It was only about ten minutes to noon, but he was already ready to go out on the streets in order to travel in Panorama City a bit in his regular clothing; a white T-shirt with navy blue pants along with a pair of black and white sneakers.

_"Now this movie would definitely rocks the house!" _Miguel thought to himself as he enjoyed and laughed at the scene of the movie that he was watching. _"I wish that I would a funny adventure like the one the characters in this movie are having. Or at least have some action around here. Man, there hasn't been a single trace of Chaos Energy that was being emitted from an out of control dimensional portal for a month. I guess that some of the energy inside of the portals somehow dissipated for when Nightmare Parasite Chaos first appeared in this world. Well, at least it's all been nice and peaceful so that the people here wouldn't..."_

The young man's thoughts were then cut short for when he heard the sound of a device ringing like a huge digital alarm clock. _"Damn! Spoke too soon," _Miguel thought as he ran to the source of the noise which happens to be coming from his living room. _"I guess some of the portals must be still active for even after Nightmare Parasite first was destroyed. Either that or it could be..." _

Miguel then cut his thoughts short and turned his attention back towards the situation that he was in as he took out the device that was given to him months ago by his fox friend named Tails after the battle he had with the tyrant named Robo-Robotnik. Only the computer that he had with him now has been upgraded for while he was unconscious for after the battle with the creature called Nightmare Parasite Chaos. That was when he started to recall another thought that came up to his mind.

_"I also remember Tails saying that he upgraded the computer that he made for me to not only detect the location of any dormant dimensional portals that hasn't been opened yet, but in order to communicate with him on the planet Mobius as well," _Miguel thought to himself as he pulled the computer away from under the huge soft couch. _"Not only that, but it could also pick up the Chaos Energies of the red pendent that Sylphiel's wearing that contained the shard of the Chaos Emerald that I once had. If that's the case, then wouldn't that mean that she has pushed the pendent in order to use it as a signal us in order to...?"_

The young man's words were soon cut short for when he opened the laptop-like computer that Tails has given him and looked at the screen that gave his current position of the globe to him. After he finished typing the command on the keyboard in order to look for the source of the what caused the computer to sound off like it did, he gasped in surprise for when he saw what was on the screen.

_"Oh, my...it is," _Miguel thought to himself as he looked at the screen that said _'_ALERT! ALERT! LARGE CHAOS ENERGY SIGNAL DETECTED! GROWING OUT OF CONTROL AT INCREDIBLE RATE! ALERT!_' "A Chaos Emerald is in Sylphiel's world? But how in the world did it get there to begin with? Well, I guess that doesn't matter. I have to contact the Sonic and the others in order to let them know what's happening."_

As Miguel started to type in the second command on the computer in order to put a communication link between his home world and the world that Sonic and his friends are in now. A moment later, a window on the computer screen showed the image of the young fox genius wearing a set of headsets in his ears.

"Tails can you read me?" Miguel shouted through the intercom that he got off of the side of the laptop in order to talk to his two-tailed fox friend.

"I can hear you just fine, Miguel! There's no need for you to shout!" Tails responded as he tried to cover both of his ears with his hands as he realized that he was wearing the head set in his ears. "What are you trying to do, anyway? Make me deaf! Sheesh! (Sigh) Anyway, what's the problem?"

"Sorry about that, Tails," Miguel responded as he spoke through the intercom with a lower volume. "But there's a Chaos Emerald on the loose that's growing out of control and you guys won't believe where the computer is picking it up from. The source of the strong Chaos Energy is coming from Sylphiel's world and, to top it off, she's signaling me using the device that you made for her back after the battle with Nightmare Parasite."

"Don't worry, Miguel. I'm going tell Sonic in order to let him know what's going on," the fox genius said with a bit of concern in his voice. "Then once that's done, we could use one of the Chaos Emeralds that we have in the energy field in order to transport to your world to pick you up and then travel to Sylphiel's world to handle the problem. Good thing that I've created a device that could track down the energies of a Chaos Emerald, no matter which world that it might've ended up in. Just be sure to be ready for transport as soon as..."

"That won't be necessary, Tails," the young man answered through the intercom speaker in order to cut off the young fox's words as he started to put his finger towards the button that would cut off the communications link. "I'll go on head and try to handle the situation as much as I can while you tell Sonic and the others what's going on. You then can catch up with me as soon as you're done."

"But, Miguel..." was all that Tails could say before Miguel pushed the command button to cut off the communications link between Earth and Mobius.

_"Sorry about that, Tails,"_ Miguel thought as he put the laptop computer back in its hiding place and started to reach his back in order to unsling his Star Sword as he ran towards his living room before stopping a second later. _"But Sylphiel doesn't know a thing about how to take care of the Chaos Emerald in her world and if a Monster ever got a hold of it, then there would be a lot of damage that it could cause. Besides, if Sylphiel were to be hurt because I just sat around and did nothing to stop it, I won't be able to forgive myself."_

As Miguel started to point the silver blade of his weapon towards the open space of his large living room where no objects would be in his way, he began to concentrate his mind on trying to harness the sword's powers. Seconds later, a huge ring-like hole appeared out of nowhere with emerald-colored light inside of it.

_"I just hope that wherever Sylphiel might be, that she might be able to deal with the situation long enough for me to get there," _Miguel thought to himself with a worry as he started to go through the dimensional gateway that he created and found himself traveling through the tunnel of green light that he has saw in the past.

Meanwhile, back in the kingdom of Seyruun, after about a thirty minute run towards her destination, Sylphiel was already at the palace gates just before she met up with an army of what appears to be golums that were made with a type of metal that sparkles like a combination gold and silver.

_"Orihalcon," _she thought to herself as she faced the entire armies of the metal-like giant moving statues. _"I won't be able to cast any magic spells on these types of golums. I guess that I have to use a different source of power in order to fight."_

With those thoughts in her mind said and done, the shrine maiden soon began to see the golum army charging towards her at a great speed, despite their giant size. Before she knew what she was doing, Sylphiel soon rose her arm towards the sky and shouted as she started slam her fist to the ground, "Aqua Tower!"

All of a sudden, huge pillars of water started to erupt from the ground that was all around the shrine maiden and charged towards the huge moving metal-like sentinels like missiles. When the tower-like liquid projectiles collided with the orihalcon golums, the large statue soldiers exploded and were soon reduced into nothing but piles of metal rubble that soon fell to the ground. When the army of golums were no more, Sylphiel soon started to run towards the entrance to the inside of the royal palace of Seyruun.

_"I just hope that Miss Amelia and Mr. Zelgadis are doing a good job at taking care of the sorceress and the Monster as good as I have dealt with the golums," _the priestess thought to herself as she ran to doors to the Royal House of Seyruun.

When she was finally inside, the shrine maiden soon started to her way towards the royal room where Amelia's father, Prince Phil, would usually being while conducting his royal duties. As finally arrived at the huge twin doors that would lead to the royal room, the feeling that Sylphiel felt inside of her body started to grow even stronger than it did before.

_"The Chaos Energy that I'm feeling is getting stronger," _the shrine maiden thought as she approached the two doors carefully with extreme caution. _"It must mean that the Chaos Emerald is inside of this room along with the sorceress and the Monster. But it's strange; the emerald's energies seemed to be getting stronger by the minute, as if it couldn't be able to release all the power that it has inside. Whatever that it may be, I just hope that I could handle the situation on my own as soon as Miguel and the others could get here to take care of the rest." _

With those thoughts done, Sylphiel started to push open the doors and enter the throne room. When she was finally inside of the throne room, the shrine maiden gasped at the sight that she behold. Other than the additional set of the orihalcon golums where both of her friends Amelia and Zelgadis, were lying next to each other as they both breathed in for air with exhaustion. Sylphiel then turned her attention to the attackers of two of her friends: an old sorceress and a rather odd looking Monster.

The sorceress has brown hair that almost touched her shoulders and seemed to possess a bit of gray highlights in it. She also wore a green dress along with shoes that seemed to be meant to be worn a ball or at a private party. She also possessed brown eyes and looked to be in her early 50's and seemed to be aging by the minute for when she wore an angry expression towards the shrine maiden. The aging sorceress seemed to be wearing a bit too much makeup in order to hide the wrinkles that are on her face.

As for the Monster that she was with, it or rather he was looking a bit too human to be considered a Monster. He looked like a young man that appears to be in his twenties. He also wore a black wide bandana around his huge forehead which is nearly covered with greenish long messy hair that is almost the length as the sorceress's. He had a scar on his right yellow cat-like eye that looked as though it were caused by someone who slashed his face with a knife or another sharp object. The man wore a male sorcerer's robe: the boots, cape, robes, and everything on his clothing were colored brown, red, and orange in order have a fiery affect of some sort. Lastly, he carried a staff that seemed to resemble the one that is held by a Monster named Xellos for when the Lord of Nightmares appeared in the reanimated city of her former home Siaraag.

When she faced in the direction of the two attackers, Sylphiel heard the voice of Zelgadis shouting to her, "Sylphiel! What in the hell are you doing here! You should be at the restaurant tending to the injuries of the wounded guards that may come for help!"

"Mr. Zelgadis is right, Miss Sylphiel!" Amelia shouted to her, "It's not safe here, especially with Cally in this room! She's the same sorceress that Miss Lina, Mr. Gourry and I fought for when there was a bounty set for our heads! She and her daughter tried to...!"

The young princess's words were soon cut short by the shouts of the old sorceress, for whom she called Cally, started to shout towards Amelia while aiming a sphere of fiery energy at the direction. "I suggest that you shut up and keep still, you little brat!" Cally shouted to Amelia as she start to point the ball of flame towards the princess's direction.

"Now. Now. Calm yourself, Cally," the Monster next to the old sorceress told his companion as he held up a hand in front of her while talking in a smooth and calm voice. "Let's not be so hasty. It would be rather rude of you if you did that in front of our unexpected guest. Hee! Hee! Hee!"

Sylphiel saw Cally starting to calm herself as the sphere of fiery energy started to disappear from her hand. The shrine maiden started to give out a small sigh of relief and turned her attention back towards the human-like Monster. In response to the young woman's stare, the Monster started to chuckle at her and started to speak to her in a polite matter.

"Please pardon my associate's matters, Miss Sylphiel," the Monster said to the priestess with a sinister looking smile on his face. "She just been this way for ever since your friend Miss Amelia had ruined one of her plans the first time that they've met. Now allow me to introduce myself. Perhaps you've heard of one of the subordinates that were created by the Dark Lord Shabranigdo before he was divided, do you not? Does the name Gaav the Demon Dragon King sound familiar to you, Miss?"

Sylphiel gave out a gasp for when she realized what the Monster meant by his words. She also heard the same surprised reaction coming from her two friends and even the sorceress Cally for when the Monster said those words.

"You mean to tell me that you're one of..!" the shrine maiden said before her voice was cut off by the words of Zelgadis.

"You're one of Gaav's servants!" she heard the chimera ask before she heard her other friend Amelia started to gasp in a higher tone.

In response to all of their reactions, Sylphiel heard the Monster chuckle a bit under his throat before he could continue on with his little lecture. "I see that you and your friends are more brighter than you look, Miss," he said as his yellow cat-like eyes looked at her like a that of a lion's which is looking for its prey. "Then allow me to give you my name. I am Naturon Gaav, one of the proud Monsters that faithfully and loyally served Lord Gaav. I guess that there's no need to ask your friends if they've met up with Lord Gaav's second in command, Valgaav. I am the Monster that's powerful next to him that's was part of Lord Gaav's army in order to spread his power across the known world."

Before Sylphiel could have the chance to speak her own mind to the Monster that calls himself Naturon Gaav, Amelia started to shout at the Monster while being flabbergasted at the same time. "Wait a minute!" she said to the Monster, "I've heard from Mr. Xellos that he's already taken care of all the Demon Dragon King's minions after his death! How is it that you were able to survive and hidden yourself from his eyes without being spotted by the other Monsters? There's just no way that it could be possible for a monster like you!"

"Forget about how he survived!" Sylphiel heard Zelgadis say as she kept her eyes on Naturon. "What I would like to know is how come that we've never heard of you for when we were fighting both Gaav and Valgaav to begin with!"

In response to the chimera's question, the shrine maiden heard the Monster starting to chuckle softly under his throat. "Well, I shouldn't be surprised by your lack of information about me, Mr. Greywords," Naturon said as he eyed his cat eyes towards Zelgadis. "Especially since Xellos thought that I was annihilated by his own hand.

"You see, since the demise of both Lord Gaav and Valgaav, I have been hiding endlessly across the world trying to re-establish his council in order to carry out my master's will. But a year before Valgaav's fall, the little pain in the ass Xellos shows up without my knowing and attacked me with his full power. I managed to slip away from his grasp but just barely. But while hiding from his astral sight in a cave I soon stumbled upon a temple that looked to be forbidden to both the Gods and the Monsters. In that place, I've discovered a little stone that most humans would find of great value of riches by its mere appearance. However, this jewel is more than just some mere stone that would be fit for women's jewelry. It's a gem with power that is beyond imagination. A power that, not only healed my injuries and restored me to full strength, but is beyond that of both the Dark Lords or the Gods of this world. Which brings my attention back to the lovely Miss Sylphiel."

Sylphiel was shocked for when Naturon turned his attention back towards her direction and looked at her. "What do you mean by that, Monster?" the shrine maiden asked while trying not to show any signs of fear on her face while giving him a suspicious look with her emerald eyes.

The Monster then chuckled at the young woman's question as if it were a joke that only he could get. "What I'm trying to say is that you possess the same kind of power that I'm talking about, little shrine maiden," Naturon responded while using his cat-like eyes to scan the shrine maiden's entire body, "The same power that you've used to take down the orihalcon golums that I've worked so hard to obtain from one of the forgers in Zona. The very same golums that I've left to guard the gate in case the other kingdoms would try to interfere. Even as I speak, the power that I've mentioned is continuing to grow within that perfect little body of yours."

"What do you mean by **great power**, Naturon?" Cally suddenly started to ask her Monster companion in crime. "You've never mentioned this as part of our little agreement that we've made in exchange for rulership of the entire kingdom of Seyruun!"

"Relax, Cally," Naturon responded to his human partner as he still kept a calm and cool tone of voice. "Our arrangement still stands by those terms, so you'll get to rule Seyruun as promised. It's just that sensing the same power that I had in my body within this girl is just an unexpected bonus. You just have be patient until then."

Sylphiel then saw the Monster turning his full attention back towards her direction and smiled at her with a calm grin on his face. "Now back to our little business, Miss Sylphiel," the Monster said as he kept his smile on his young face. "In case that you're wondering what I'm talking about, then maybe a little show and tell would be of some help. Hee! Hee! Hee!"

As the shrine maiden wondered about his words, she heard Naturon chuckling under his throat again as he started to remove the black bandana around his forehead. When the Monster had finally removed the black head wear from his head, Sylphiel saw what the bandana was trying to hide and gasped in both shock and surprise for when she realized what it was and felt the incredible energy that she had felt from before. What was on Naturon's forehead was a huge green gem that's about the size of a regular-sized human fist. The stone was giving off a bright and out of control light that's the same color as the surface of the jewel that's causing it.

"That's a...Chaos Emerald!" Sylphiel shouted, not realizing that she's in a room with people hearing the loud words that she spoke.

There was a moment a silence before Amelia decided to break it by saying, "Chaos Emerald? Miss Sylphiel, are you saying that you saw a gem like that before?"

Before the frozen shrine maiden could even turn or even speak to the princess of Seyruun in order to answer her question, Naturon spoke to her while starting to give out a grin of satisfaction on his face. "So I assume that you, Miss Sylphiel, have had a close encounter with one of these powerful gems before, do you not? If you know the name of the jewel on my forehead, then you must also know the secret to unlocking the true power that's within it, do you not?"

At that moment, Sylphiel didn't know what to do. She was so shocked about what she just said out loud she that couldn't think of anything that could get her out of the situation that she's in. That was when a thought suddenly struck the shrine maiden's mind, a thought that's so crazy to her that it might just work. So Sylphiel finally snapped herself out of her hypnotic trance and started to chant the words of a technique that she had used in the many adventures that she had with her friend Miguel and the rest of the group.

"Flaming Sword!" the shrine maiden shouted as a solid weapon made of pure orange and red flames appeared from within her hands. Sylphiel then pointed her magical blade towards Naturon and concentrated it's fiery blade towards his direction with all her energy. The Monster has his eyes wide open in response to the sudden appearance of the shrine maiden's magical weapon.

"Wha...How did you manage to learn a techniques as powerful as that, Sylphiel!" the shrine maiden heard Zelgadis shouting to her with surprise and shock in his voice. "I thought that the Aqua Tower that you used on the golums was the only technique that you knew!"

"Mr. Zelgadis is right, Miss Sylphiel!" Amelia added with the same tone as the chimera's. "You're a shrine maiden! You shouldn't be using dangerous techniques as the one that you're using right now let alone trying to use it on a Monster as powerful as this guy!"

Sylphiel didn't respond to either of her friends cries as she kept her full attention on aiming her fire sword's blade towards Naturon's direction as he gave a wide eyed expression on his face. That was when the Monster began to chuckle under his throat as if he find what the shrine maiden is doing but a complete joke.

"That's a very powerful technique that you have learned, Miss Sylphiel," Naturon said to Sylphiel as he started to approach her with his smile not faltering once from his face. "But it's quite a bit too dangerous for a shrine maiden of white magic, such as yourself, to use, don't you think? You could get punished by Ciepheid if he ever saw that one of his beloved servants is..."

Sylphiel soon found herself shouting at the Monster, cutting of his words. "Shut up, you filthy Monster!" she shouted to Naturon as she kept her fiery weapon's blade aimed towards his direction while using a rather annoyed and angry tone of voice. "You have no right to use my faith in the Gods just to get what you want from me! For your information, I honestly don't know of the Chaos Emerald's true origins or what it's true purpose for being in existence, but I do know what it's capable of if it ever fell into the wrong hands of creatures like you, Naturon! I saw, first hand, on how powerful a being could become just by touching it! So even if I do know of a way to unlocking the true powers of the emerald, I wouldn't tell it to a Monster like you! You're just wasting your time and mine by asking me a question like that! So just do to me what you got to do because you won't get anything from me!"

In response to her shouting words, Naturon stopped approaching the shrine maiden and gave her a blank stare for the moment before changing it back to the cruel smile that he had on before along with his soft laughter. "Looks like that you're pretty serious about what you just said to me, aren't you, Miss?" he said to the shrine maiden while starting to gather dark energy in his hand as it took shape of a sphere as he continued to chuckle under his throat. "Hee! Hee! Hee! Very well then, shrine maiden. Since you have no intention on giving me the information that I want, I have no choice but to do as you suggested. It's a shame that a beautiful young lady such as yourself would have to face death at the hands of the same power that you possessed. So prepare to die and meet your maker, shrine maiden!"

With his last words, Naturon started to laugh cruelly as he threw the ball of dark energy towards her direction. But just when the sphere was about to collide with its target, Sylphiel retaliated with a swing of her Flaming Sword as hard as she can and sliced the evil energy ball into two before it faded out of thin air.

_"That attack Naturon used," _Sylphiel thought to herself as she started to breathe in and out for air while trying to keep her fiery weapon's blade aimed towards the Monster that attacked her, _"must be coming from the Chaos Emerald on his forehead! Somehow, I got to try to hold out as much as I can before Miguel and the others arrive. But I also have to find a way to get that emerald out of his reach before he starts to use its full power! If that happens, then..."_

Her thoughts were then cut short for when she heard surprised gasps coming from her two friends Zelgadis and Amelia. "Oh my gosh!" the shrine maiden heard the princess saying, "Did you all see that? Miss Sylphiel just sliced that ball of dark energy into two as if it were nothing!"

"Now that's very impressive!" the shrine maiden heard the chimera say to his companion with the same tone as the princess. "The two of us weren't able to block his attack with our protection spells, but Sylphiel was able to slice that attack with one stroke! How was that even possible!"

"Shut up, you two!" Sylphiel heard Cally shouting, "Or I'm going to throw a fireball that would make my partner's attack feel like a feather!"

As the shrine maiden tried to turn her eyes' attention to the scene, she heard the sound of someone clapping his or her hands. Sylphiel soon realized that the sound was coming from the Monster that threw powerful dark energy attack from before. "Bravo, Miss. Bravo," Naturon said to her while she saw him continuing to give a golf clap with his hands. "I must say that I am impressed that you were able to slice my attack with just one stroke with that flaming sword of yours. I wasn't even being serious for when I launched that sphere of energy at you. The projectile that I've launched was only enough to reduce this very room that we're in to ashes."

"Are you insane, Naturon!" the priestess heard the sorceress Cally said to the Monster with an angry tone of voice. "You could've blown us to bits with that attack of yours if I missed and hit something else other than that girly girl!"

"Just consider this, Cally," Naturon said to his associate while continuing to keep calm tone of voice, "From the first time that I've met up with you and made our little arrangement, I seemed to remember you saying that you planned to redecorate this throne room to match your tastes."

"Hmm. You got a good point there," the old sorceress responded to her partner with a now calm and cool voice.

"And now, if you were to be kind enough to keep an eye on our guesses, Cally," Naturon said to the old sorceress, "I'll be going back to my business with Miss Sylphiel, who's still waving that sword of fire of hers at my direction."

Sylphiel then saw the Monster turned his attention back towards her attention and looked at her with a serious and yet calm look on his face. "Well, then, Miss Sylphiel," Naturon said to her as he started to gathered another portion of dark energy within his hand, "now that you've proven to be more tougher against both me and the orihalcon golems than your friends did before you've arrived, I guess that I would have to turn up the level of power of my attacks. However, I won't kill you just yet. No, I would like to see just how long you could stand up against my attacks before I kill you so that I could savor the sweet pain that I could get from you. So prepare yourself for the test of your endurance, shrine maiden!"

With those words, Sylphiel saw the Monster threw large sphere of black energy towards her at an incredible speed. Just like she did before, the shrine maiden to slice the attack into two before it collided with its target. However, this time, she fell to the ground, breathing very heavily as if the very air in her lungs were suddenly knocked out of her.

_"The power of his attack...it feels different."_ Sylphiel thought to herself as she barely managed to lift her magical fiery sword towards the Monster while trying to breathe in fresh air at the same time. _"It looks as though Naturon is starting to increase the power of his attacks with every blow that he strikes at me with. There's no way that I would be able to hold out against him for very long and I'm already starting to lose energy with every minute. If only I had one of the Power Rings, there's a chance that I would be able to use it to beat him. I'll just have to pray that Miguel, Sonic, or any of the others would be able get here before I'm out of energy completely."_

With that thought finished inside of her mind, Sylphiel started to ready herself for whatever attack that the Monster, Naturon, would throw at her as she saw that he was readying himself to launch another one of his powerful attacks.

Meanwhile, inside a forest that is outside of the kingdom of Seyruun, just about a hundred miles away from within the kingdom's limits, a large hole of emerald light shaped like a giant golden ring started to appear out of nowhere. From within the huge light, Miguel appeared out of the portal that he created with the help of his Star Sword and landed on the soft ground.

_"Now that I'm in Sylphiel's world, all I have to do is to find out where she is," _Miguel thought to himself as he placed his mystic weapon back in the resting place that's on his back. _"But in order to do that, I'll have to use the Chaos Control in order to find the energy of Chaos Emerald shard that she has inside of her red pendent."_

Before he could have the chance to trying to find the Chaos Energy of either the shrine maiden or the Chaos Emerald shard that was given to her a while ago, the young man suddenly started to have a strong feeling in his body that he is quite familiar with.

_"This energy! That's the power of a Chaos Emerald that I'm feeling!" _Miguel thought to himself as the feeling inside of his body continued to radiate with energy. _"I'm pretty sure that it's the cause of the reading that Tails' computer was giving off. There's only one possible way that Chaos Energy like this could be this strong: a Chaos Emerald must be here somewhere in this world and by the way that it's giving off this much energy, I'd say that it's starting to go out of control. I'd better do something about it or..." _

Before he could have the chance to finish his thoughts, Miguel was suddenly startled by the reappearance of the giant ring portal that he created to enter the world that he was in right now. _"What the...? What's going on?" _he thought while being blinded by the bright green light as he tried to get himself together in order to prepare for what was coming through. _"I didn't do anything that could cause the portal that I've used in order to get to this world to open up. So what causing the portal to suddenly open without my power to...?" _

Miguel's question was soon answered for with the appearances of four figures that appeared from inside of the huge golden ring portal which then vanished out of sight again without a trace, leaving them behind. As the young man started to blink in order to focus his eyes so that he could see just what kind of attacks that the four beings that appeared from within the portal were capable of, he suddenly heard familiar voices coming from them.

"There's Miguel, you guys," said one of the voices that sounded like a young boy said to his companions, "From the looks of things here, I'd say that we're just on time for whatever's happening in this world."

"I swear, kid, you could be as stubborn as Sonic sometimes!" another voice of one of the other beings said to him with an annoyed tone of voice. "Rushing into a situation like this without waiting for us first! Now that would be something that Sonic would do...!"

With that response, the one for whom the being called Sonic, started to respond to this by saying with the same annoyed tone as his companion's, "Hey, Knucklehead! I'm not that rash to rush into things! I just...!"

That was when Miguel chose this moment to disrupt the argument by speaking to the entire group of beings by saying to them, "Whoa! Sonic? Knuckles? Tails? Shadow? Is that really you guys?"

"Well how about that, you guys? He remembers us," said a voice, for which Miguel recognized as Shadow, with a sarcastic tone.

The young man laughed a bit at the black hedgehog's remark as he continued to blink both of his eyes in order to get them focused. When Miguel finally got them to focus, he soon saw what he thought that he would see: a blue hedgehog that goes by the name of Sonic the Hedgehog along with a two-tailed fox that's holding a device that looked like a tracker of some sorts named Tails Miles Prower, a red echidna with huge white gloves and white collar ring around his neck called Knuckles the Echidna, and a black hedgehog that looked like Sonic with a few differences in color and attitude that goes by the name of Shadow the Hedgehog.

When he was surprised to see all of his friends right in front of him, Miguel started to ask the SEGA heroes, "How did you four get here that quickly? I thought that it would take you about..."

His words were soon cut off by Tails as he said to him with a sigh, "I tried to tell you that just before you cut off our communication between our worlds, Miguel. Time between the two worlds moves differently, therefore, if we were to take about a half hour to gather Knuckles and Shadow, in your world it would've taken about one minute."

Miguel covered his face with his hand in order to hide the embarrassment that was on his face. But before he could have the chance to say anything, he heard Sonic starting to say to him while taking in a long deep breath of fresh air from the area that they're in now.

"So this is Sylphiel's world, Miguel?" Sonic said with an amazed tone of voice as he turned towards the blue hedgehog and saw him looking around the forest area. "Strange. It seems to be pretty peaceful for it to be filled with Gods and Monsters as the purple-haired girl said it would. Plus, it has plenty of space for me to run so that I wouldn't have to..."

The blue hedgehog's words were soon cut off by Knuckles who was saying to his friend with a serious tone of voice. "Now is not the time to be admiring the scenery, Sonic!" the red echidna said to Sonic. "Right now, I'm feeling a tremendous amount of Chaos Energy that's growing at an incredible rate and rising! Feel it and see for yourselves!"

Miguel saw that Knuckles, Sonic, and Shadow started to shut their eyes so that they could focus their minds on finding the Chaos Energy. Tails, however, used the device that he brought with him in order to find the cause for the disturbance. A moment later, the device that the young fox was carrying soon started to give off a loud beeping sound that sounded like that of a submarine. The three other SEGA heroes just gave out a loud gasp of shock and surprise as they looked at each other with disbelief. Another moment later, Tails's device soon started to beep uncontrollably before it gave off small sparks of electricity and exploded soon after.

"Whoa, guys! Did you all feel that?" Shadow said with a shocked tone of voice. "The energy that I'm sensing is far too much for a Chaos Emerald to be giving out!"

"Shadow's right, you guys," Tails added as he held out what used to be his portable tracker to the entire group. "From the way that it managed to overload my tracker from a far distance, I'd say that the energy its giving off is unstable and if we don't do something to stop it soon, this entire planet could be in danger!"

In response to his young friends words, Miguel saw Sonic turning towards him with a serious look on his face and said, "Miguel, did you know anything about this before the four of us arrived to this world and, if you did, do you know where exactly did it come from?"

Miguel nodded in response to the blue hedgehog's questions before he started to speak to the entire group. "Just before you guys came," the he said to his outer worldly friends, "I've felt this strong amount of Chaos Energy coming from a Chaos Emerald. I think that it came from..."

His words were soon cut off for when he heard the voice of Sylphiel inside of his mind shouting in pain as he sensed the disturbance of Chaos Energy that he felt earlier. Miguel soon started to hold onto his head as with both of his hands like he had a headache or something. An image of the shrine maiden with her magical fiery sword inside of her hands while fending off some sort of energy blast suddenly appeared in his mind. He soon saw the shrine maiden being thrown off towards a stone wall.

"Sylphiel!" Miguel shouted as the image inside of his mind faded away while being unaware that he said the shrine maiden's name out loud to his four friends.

"Miguel, what is it?" Knuckles asked with a concerned tone of voice. "Did you just find out where the Chaos Emerald might be or is it something worse?"

As the headache in his head started to disappear, Miguel soon started to stare to all of his friends and said to the red echidna, "Unfortunately, Knuckles, what felt and saw is a little bit of both. It's Sylphiel, she's being attacked by a Monster, who is holding onto the Chaos Emerald that we're tracking right now. She's doing the best that she can in order to fend off the attacks, but I don't know how long it will be before she gives out."

"Then what are we doing here just standing here for?" Sonic said as he started to Miguel and the entire group, "let's get going before that creep with the Chaos Emerald finishes Sylphiel off and starts to go on a killing spree."

"Yeah, only that there's a problem, Sonic," Knuckles said to the blue hedgehog sarcastic tone of voice before turning serious, "we have no way of knowing where exactly is the girl is and exactly where the Chaos Emerald..."

That was when Miguel started to hear Shadow cut in on the echidna's words by saying with a little smile on his face, "I think that you're forgetting one thing, Knuckles. And that's something that Sonic, Miguel, and I are capable of."

Miguel soon started to say to the group of SEGA heroes realization to the black hedgehog's words. "Duh! The Chaos Control!" he said to the group as he slap his fore head with the palm of his hand. "Guys, it could be used to transport the user to any place where a Chaos Emerald or its energies are originated from!"

"I think I get what Shadow is trying to say," Tails said as the young two-tailed fox put the piles of what was once his tracking device into a backpack that Miguel hadn't noticed until now. "If Sonic, Shadow, and Miguel were to use the Chaos Control to warp us to the place where the Chaos Emerald is..."

"Then not only that we would be able to find the Chaos Emerald in that place..." Knuckles added thoughtfully as he thought about what Tails was saying.

"But we'll also find Sylphiel as well!" Miguel finished with a look of enthusiasm and hope on his face.

"Except that we're forgetting the fact that the Monster that she's with could be there along with her as well as some eye witnesses," Shadow said with a serious tone. "There's a chance that the people that she's with could figure out that we're all from another world, guys."

"But I don't think that we have any other choice in this matter, Shadow," Sonic replied to the black hedgehog with a calm voice along with a serious look on his face, "If we don't act now, then that would soon be the least of our worries."

"I agree with Sonic on this one, Shadow" Miguel said to the black look-a-like of Sonic with a mild serious tone. "If that Monster is allowed to continue to use that emerald for his own purposes, then not only will Sylphiel and the group of people that she's with would die, but this entire world would die as well. We have to stop that from happening before it's too late."

There was silence in the group for about a moment and then that was when Shadow broke the silence by saying to the young man, "(Sigh) Alright, Miguel. We'll use the Chaos Control in order to warp there, but you have to handle the Monster that Sylphiel's fighting on your own so that you could try to get the emerald away from it. Meanwhile, the rest of us will be waiting in the shadows in case that Monster might call in some reenforcements."

Miguel nodded to the black hedgehog's words and turned to Sonic, Knuckles, and Tail while saying, "Guys, let's do it to it."

"Now that's something that I've been wanting to hear in a long time!" Sonic said as he turned to his two-tailed friend, who reached into the back pack that was on his back and held out a green Chaos Emerald that seemed to glow with bright green light that seems to be growing brighter by the minute.

"Whoa! Look at this, you guys!" Tails said as he showed the emerald to the rest of the group. "It appears to be filling with energy just like the one that all of you felt, only that it's not growing out of control. It's as if this Chaos Emerald in my hand were absorbing Chaos Energy from a different source."

"Well, whatever it is," Knuckles began to say, "I'd say that whatever is causing this emerald to overflow with Chaos Energy is the same thing that caused the emerald that we've sensed before to grow out of control."

"Well then, let's stop talking about it and get to the chase already!" Sonic said with an eager tone in his voice as he started to place his hand on top of the surface of the Chaos Emerald while turning to the black hedgehog and Miguel. "Ready, you two?"

In response, Miguel started to place his hand on the Chaos Emerald's surface as well as Shadow did with his. When he saw that Knuckles and Tails were near the three of them, he started to say to the SEGA heroes, "Let's get do it."

With those words said and done, Miguel soon found himself shouting along with both Sonic and Shadow in unison, "Chaos Control!"

Before he knew what was happening, Miguel was being engulfed in a bright haze of emerald-colored light that would soon take him and his friends to their destination.

Back in the throne room of the Royal House of Seyruun, Sylphiel was being bombarded with a variety of attacks that were being shot out of the hands of the Monster, Naturon. With each passing moment, the shrine maiden was struggling in order to keep defending herself as best as she could before any assistance would arrive in time in order to help her. She was losing energy with every attack that Naturon would throw at her, one stronger than the other. She could barely keep herself up on her feet, let alone trying to maintain the power of her Flaming Sword technique in order to block and fend off the Monster's attacks.

The first wave of attacks had only drained her a bit of energy from her body while she tried to shield herself with a Protection Spell while using her fire sword as a conductor in order to cast it with the blade. The second, however, didn't miss their target for when Sylphiel tried to take on Naturon with a head on attack, she got seriously injured as a barrage of energy spears coming from the Monster's hand fired straight at her and pierced both of her legs and her right shoulder just before she could put up another Protection barrier around herself. When the shrine maiden was as far away from Naturon as she possibly can, she turned her eyes to her injuries and saw how serious they were as blood was coming out from her wounds. Before Sylphiel could even have time to cast a short Recovery spell on herself in order to continue to fight, she felt a powerful force pushing her body with such incredible strength that it forced her away from the Monster and rammed the shrine maiden into the throne room's wall that caused a print of her body to appear on it.

Just when the shrine maiden got herself off of the wall as she felt her body being pushed over its limit, Sylphiel soon started to hear the cries of her friends begging for her to get away from the Monster while she still could. "Miss Sylphiel, get out of here now!" the shrine maiden heard Amelia shouting to her with fear in her voice. "There's no way that you would be able to stand up to anymore of Naturon's attacks! Get away!"

"Amelia's right, Sylphiel!" she heard Zelgadis scream while keeping her attention towards Naturon. "Stop trying to be a hero and get out the hell out of here while you still can! What are you trying to prove anyway by taking on a Monster as powerful as Naturon! What is it that is making you want to keep on trying to take on this damn Monster by yourself anyway!"

_"The thought of seeing this world destroyed by this Monster's hands with the Chaos Emerald as the catalyst to its destruction, that's what," _Sylphiel's mind answered as she struggled to breathe in air and tried to maintain her balance as well as keeping up the energy for her fire sword.

The shrine maiden kept staring straight towards Naturon as she kept her magical weapon aimed towards him. Just before she could prepare herself for another attack that the Monster would try to throw at her, Sylphiel soon felt both of her legs starting to fail her as she collapsed to the ground, landing on her knees while trying to suppress a scream of pain that she felt from her wounds. When she tried to face her attention back to maintaining the power of her weapon, Sylphiel soon started to notice that the fiery sword itself was starting to fade from her hands. She soon started to feel a bit dizzy and weak for when after her weapon faded from sight.

_"Oh no!" _the shrine maiden thought as she tried once again pick herself off the ground and refocus her mind while holding onto her injured shoulder. _"I'm all out of energy and my body feels like it weighs about a ton and is pierced with a large needle! Hee! I guess I'm starting to understand how Miss Lina, Mr. Zelgadis, and Gourry Dear felt for when they have to face Shabranigdo for the first time. But what am I going to do now that I'm defenseless against Naturon?"_

With her thought finished inside of her mind, Sylphiel soon started to hear the soft taunting laughs of Naturon as she continued to struggle to get to her feet. When the shrine maiden tried to face the Monster's direction, all that she could see of him was a blur and nothing else.

"Judging from the way that your weapon has faded from your hands and your body's position, I'd say that you couldn't take any more of the other tortures that I have prepared for you, Miss," Naturon said indulgently as he looked at her with the same calm smile that never faltered from his face. "It's quite a shame, really. I was hoping to have a little more fun with you, seeing that you were able to last this long with me at this intensity. But it looks as though that we might have to say goodbye."

With his words said and done, Sylphiel soon started to shake her head in order to mind focused to regain her sight. When her full sight was restored, she turned towards Naturon once again and saw him starting to raise both of his arms towards the sky and began to gather a powerful red energy aura around his body. The energy that the Monster was gathering on his being soon started to take the shape of a large sphere as it gather within his hands.

"Naturon! What are you doing!" Sylphiel heard the voice of Cally shouting to her Monster companion while she looked at the red sphere of energy that could cause her death. "You're going to blow up the entire castle with that attack!"

"Calm down, Cally," Naturon responded to the old sorceress, "the sphere that I'm creating is only going to vaporize the little shrine maiden into nothing but air. There won't be any damages to any part of this room, though I wouldn't say the same about the young priestess over here."

"You damn Monster!" Sylphiel heard Zelgadis shouting to Naturon with an angry tone of voice. "Don't you know how defenseless she is now! You can't just finish her off when she's all weak and has no energy left to fight you with!"

"Mr. Zelgadis is right!" she heard Amelia starting to shout next as she heard that the little princess was almost close to tears. "It's not fair for you to take advantage of Miss Sylphiel when she's so badly injured! Even a Monster, like Mr. Xellos, wouldn't take advantage of a injured woman when she's not able to fight any longer! It's not fair!"

Sylphiel only heard Naturon laugh at the words of her friends in a tone that almost sounded insane. "Hee! Hee! Hee! Fair? You two humans must be joking," the monster responded to both Amelia and Zelgadis. "Well, don't worry. You'll soon be accompanying the priestess. She won't be alone in death!"

With his laughter still continuing echoing, Sylphiel saw Naturon starting to throw the red sphere of energy towards her direction. But before he could have the chance to launch it towards her direction he stopped for the moment and said with a curious and serious tone of voice, "What's this energy that I'm feeling! It's the same energy that's coming from the gem that's on my forehead! Well, I guess I can deal with it after Miss Sylphiel's demise!"

Sylphiel didn't consider what Naturon said as the giant red sphere of powerful energy continued to charge at her direction with an intense crimson light that possessed power of great magnitude.

A few moments after they arrived to their destined location, Miguel and his friends started to rub at their eyes and found themselves looking at the gates of a royal castle that appears to be from England's medieval ages. "From the looks of this place," he said to the four SEGA heroes, "I'd say that this is the kingdom of white magic named Seyruun, you guys."

"This kingdom studies white magic?" Shadow the Hedgehog asked as the hedgehog looked around the surroundings of the area that they were in. "Now this is simply amazing!"

"Look at this, you guys!" Tails said as the young fox was putting away the green Chaos Emerald in his back pack and then looked at the piles of rubble that sort of resembled giant human body parts. "All of these are parts are from some type of ancient giant robots. But from the way things look here, I'd say that there was a battle fought here!"

"Never mind that, Tails!" Sonic said as he pointed to the direction where a giant majestic building was at. "I'm sensing the Chaos Emerald coming from that castle over there! We have to get there as fast as we can before it's too late!"

"Then let's stop hanging around here and get to that emerald already!" Knuckles said with both of his white-gloved fist getting ready for battle. "I'm already getting fired up for a fight!"

Miguel chuckled a bit at the red echidna's anxiousness, but the funny moment was soon interrupted for when his mind started to have an image of the shrine maiden that's about to be annihilated by a huge sphere filled violent angry red energy that threatened to wipe her out of existence.

"(Gasp!) Oh my, God! Sylphiel!" Miguel shouted the name of the shrine maiden out loud to his friends with a panicked tone before he started to concentrating his Chaos Energy in order to use the special time and space warping technique. "Chaos Control!"

Without listening to the words of his four friends telling him to wait and be calm, Miguel was soon traveling once again inside the tunnel of green light that would soon carry him to his desired destination.

Back in the throne room of the Royal House of Seyruun, Sylphiel, who was too injured to walk or even move, was about to face her death at the fate of Naturon's attack when an unknown shadow of a person appeared in front of her, facing the powerful sphere of energy that was about to collide with her. As she wondered about who the person was, all that she saw was that he took what appears to be a large sword from on his back and started to swing its huge blade towards the Monster's attack. The large sphere of energy seemed to be disappearing into the blade of the sword that was carried the mysterious hero who saved her life.

_"Gourry Dear?" _the shrine maiden thought to herself as she tried to make out the description of the person, who puts his sword back in its resting place, that saved her from being turned into dust. _"No, the person's hair is too short to be Gourry Dear, so who else could it be? Unless it's..." _

Before her thoughts could be finished, Sylphiel felt both her legs starting to fail her as she started to fall to the floor. However, she didn't feel herself hitting the solid ground of the throne room as a pair of arms started to catch her body from colliding to the granite floor. As the person carried her injured and weaken form, Sylphiel started to hear the voice of Naturon shouting to her savior with an angry tone in his voice.

"Who in the hell are you, human!" she heard the Monster's voice saying to the person. "Are you the one responsible for the great energy that I've felt moments before I could turn this shrine maiden into dust!"

"Well, that could be a possibility," the shrine maiden heard her rescuer saying to Naturon while throwing his own angry voice at him. "But what I would like to know from you is that do you usually pick on the weak and the injured first? Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a friend to take care of."

With those words of concern, Sylphiel soon recognized the owner of the voice as she was being carried by him in his arms. "Miguel..." she said weakly before darkness fell over her eyes just as she fell into unconsciousness.

_"It's a good thing that I managed to get here and blocked that Monster's attack with my Star Sword like I did," _Miguel thought to himself as he carried the injured shrine maiden in his arms while going to her friends, _"otherwise she would've ended up as nothing but thin air. I just hope that the others will..."_

Before he could finish his thoughts, Miguel soon heard the voice of a angry old woman shouting to him while being stopped a fiery arrow of fire, "Naturon asked you a question, kid and it's best that you give him a straight answer! Otherwise, that girly girl's friends are going to be the ones to pay the price!"

Miguel soon started to turn towards the source of the voice and soon found himself looking at a sorceress wearing a green dress that looks fit for a dinner party. But that wasn't what caught his attention: what caught his eye was the fact that the old sorceress was aiming a huge sphere of fire directly at the shrine maiden's two friends. When he turned his attention towards her face, that was when he started to recognized the sorceress that was about to throw her huge fiery attack towards Sylphiel's three companions.

"I know you," Miguel started to say to the female magic user as he continued to carry the injured shrine maiden in his arms, "you're that sorceress that Sylphiel once told me about for when she was in my world! You're called Cally the Sorceress!"

In response to his words, Cally started to give out a small chuckle as she began to say to him, "Well, I guess I should be rather flattered for you knowing my name, kid. Is it because of my great skills and power that got your attention?"

Before he could have the chance to answer, Miguel suddenly saw a shadow that appeared behind the sorceress back, without her knowing. The mysterious shadow then started to give Miguel a wink with its right eye in response to the young man as a sign that it was a friend. Miguel smirked a little bit and started to reply to the sorceress.

"Well, not really," he said to the old woman, "Sylphiel had told me once that you were defeated by Lina Inverse: a sorceress that's even more powerful than you could ever be. That, and the fact that your face looked like that it belonged to the wicked witch of the west, you old bat!"

With his words all said and done, he saw the face of Cally starting to turn from amused to angry in a instant. "WHAT?" she screamed with the tone that matched her face as she tried to keep a firm grip on her magical spell. "How dare you make a mockery of my beautiful image for when it was destroyed by that accursed witch Lina Inverse and that little runt of a princess who's with that freak of a chimera!"

That was when Miguel started to speak to the sorceress one more time as he looked at the mysterious shadow with a confident smile on his face, "News flash, old hag! It's been ruined way long before Lina messed you up! I mean, you're so old, that it's a wonder that the Lord of Nightmares created darkness!"

With the his comment finished, Miguel soon started to see Cally beginning to become enraged along with red angry flames surrounding her body by the words that he said about her. "HOW DARE YOU!" the sorceress shouted as she readied her hand with the huge ball of fire to launch it at Sylphiel's friends. "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT INSULT! WITH THESE FOOLS' LIVES!"

"Cally! Calm down!" the monster, for which her partner called Naturon, said to the sorceress. "If you kill the princess now, then there's no way that you'll be able to gain control of this king..."

"Shut up, Naturon!" Cally shouted to her Monster companion as she started to charge up her fiery sphere with more power. "First, I was humiliated by the princess of Seyruun and her friend Lina and now this boy is taking jabs at me! I'm feeling all fired up and ready to...!"

Before she could finish her words, Miguel saw the shadow that was behind Cally hitting her behind the back of her head with its huge white fist. The old sorceress collapsed to the ground unconscious causing the fireball in her hand to vanish out of sight. There were soon gasps that Miguel heard from both Amelia and Zelgadis as the figure in shadows soon started to reveal himself as the red echidna with huge white-gloved fists: Knuckles the Echidna.

"Orihalcon golems, attack the intruders at once!" Miguel heard the voice of the Monster Naturon shouting an order that soon brought the giant statues, that he soon took notice a moment later, to life.

With a smile on his face, the red echidna started to say to Miguel, "Well, what are you waiting for, Miguel? Go get your girlfriend to safety while the rest of us take care of this Monster with the Chaos Emerald along with his giant statue army!"

"Knuckles!" Miguel started to say to his friend with a little blush on his face while trying to contain it as well as forgetting the situation that they're in. "How many times do we have to go through this? Sylphiel is only a friend! She's a girl and she's a...!"

"Would the two of you please stop acting like idiots!" Miguel heard the voice of Sonic shouting to him and the red echidna as he saw the blue hedgehog suddenly appearing out of nowhere and using his Sonic Spin on one of the giant moving statues that started to attack them a moment later.

"Sonic's right, you guys!" Shadow the Hedgehog while running around the Monster called Naturon, confusing him. "Miguel, get Sylphiel to a safe place and get her out of here while we try to hold of this guy and his army as best as we can! Go!"

With those words said to him, Miguel didn't need to be told twice about what he needed to do. So he started to run with the injured shrine maiden in his arms to the direction where her two friends are frozen stiff in their place. When he gently placed Sylphiel on the ground near them, he soon started to hear the voice of Zelgadis saying to him while he was starting to transfer some of his own physical energy into her body.

"I don't know exactly what happened or what is going on here, but thank you for saving Sylphiel's life...whoever you are," the chimera said to Miguel as he continued to transfer his energy to the purple-haired priestess.

When he finished transferring some of his physical energy to Sylphiel's body, he started to turned to Zelgadis and said, "No thanks will be necessary, Zelgadis. All that I ask is that your friend Amelia cast a Recovery Spell on her right away. I was able to transfer some of my own physical energy in order for Sylphiel to stay alive, but her body is too seriously wounded by that Monster's attacks for them to be healed on their own..."

"Whoa! Wait a minute!" Miguel heard the voice of Amelia saying to him with a confused tone as he saw her looking at him with a shocked expression on her face, "Just how in the world did you know our names for when...?"

The princess's words were soon cut short for when Miguel heard the soft groans of the shrine maiden coming from her mouth and turned his attention towards his injured friend as Amelia started to cast her Recovery spell on Sylphiel.

From the darkness of the deep recesses of her unconsciousness mind, Sylphiel felt being filled with new found strength as her injured body was being warmed by emerald-colored light that was giving her the energy. She soon started to regain her sight while trying to open her eyes and looked through the shade of darkness to see the images of three people that she recognized. One person looked like he was had for wire and stone pebbles on the blue skin of his face.

_"Mr. Zelgadis," _the shrine maiden thought to herself as the entire image of the two people started to become more clear by the second.

The second person talking to him had short brown hair along with the brownest set of eyes that she has ever seen. From the way that she felt the warmness radiating from the relieved smile that he was giving her, it felt like the one that her father used to give her for before he was killed by the powerful assault of Copy Rezo. That was when the image of the person started to become clear and she soon recognized who he was.

"Miguel?" Sylphiel said to her friend weakly as her body still felt pain coming from the injuries that she received from her battle with the Monster, Naturon. "Is that really you? Are you really here or is this just a dream?"

When a white light suddenly started to envelope her body, Sylphiel saw the smile of her friend Miguel starting to grow wider as he said, "Well, I'm no ghost, Sylphiel, that's for sure. And this is no dream, either. Though, in a situation that we're in now, I wish it were."

With that recognizable smart-toned comment finished from her friend's voice, Sylphiel's eyes soon started to open wide enough to see the entire scene around her clearly. She soon started to take notice of the princess, Amelia, enveloping her entire body with the white light of a Recovery Spell and also took notice of her chimera friend, Zelgadis. But, she soon turned her attention back to the person who saved her from destruction. The very same person who became a dear friend to her since the battle that she had with a creature that almost nearly killed her for when it pierced one of its sharp tentacles into her body. When the princess of Seyruun has finished with the healing spell, the shrine maiden soon started to leap towards Miguel while spreading her arms out and giving him a hug along with joy filling up all across her face.

"Miguel, you're here!" she said as she felt her friend's arms hug her back in response. "I just knew that you would come when I gave you the signal! I just knew it!"

"Whoa! Easy there, Sylphiel," Miguel responded to her while hugging her back in response, "You should know me better than to just ignore one of my friends for when they're in danger. When I got your signal from my world, I came here as fast as I could and found you almost near death by that Monster with the Chaos Emerald on his forehead..."

That was when the happy moment was cut short by the voice of her friend, Zelgadis who looked at both her and Miguel with a shocked looked on his blue-stoned face.

"Wh..what?" he said with a tone that matches his face's expression. "Do you mean to tell me that you're the Miguel who's from that world that Sylphiel told us all about! Then that means that everything that she told us was...!"

Sylphiel froze for when she heard the words come out of the Chimera's mouth. She thought that Miguel was going to be upset with her for telling her friends all about him and the adventures that they shared together. But when she started to the turn to his face, the shrine maiden heard Amelia's voice saying, "But she never mention those strange looking beastmen that are fighting with Naturon and his orihalcon army. Who are they anyway?"

Before the she could have the chance to explain about Sonic and the others, Sylphiel soon started to hear the voice of the young two-tailed fox named Tails starting to reply to the princess, "You never heard of us before? I find that hard to believe. Miss Sylphiel mentioned Miguel and all the adventures that we all had together to you, but she never once mentioned either me, Sonic, Knuckles, or Shadow?"

When the shrine maiden started to turn to look her friend's face with a blush on her face, Miguel started to chuckle softly in response to Amelia's question. But when she looked at the young man's face, Sylphiel saw that his expression was a small smile of amusement that also made that her sigh with relief that he didn't get mad with her like Lina did for when she got upset. But then she saw his face starting to turn from an amused smile to a serious expression in about twelve seconds as he turned towards Tails.

"Tails, what can you tell me about the Chaos Emerald that's on that Monster's forehead?" Miguel said to the flying fox as he loosen his hold on Sylphiel's body.

**End of Part one**


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

After asking his question and loosening his arms around the shrine maiden, Miguel started to listen Tails's answer as the young fox said to him, "It's not looking good by how it's reacting, Miguel! That Chaos Emerald's energy is way too strong for a normal emerald's power level! If it keeps gathering more power at this rate, the Chaos Emerald will burst causing this entire planet to explode!"

"So what are you trying to say...um, Mr. Tails," he heard the voice of Amelia saying to the young fox genius with a curious and yet confused tone. "Is that it's considered a bad thing?"

Miguel started to become irritated for when he heard those words come out of the princess's mouth. He soon started to speak to her with a sarcastic and annoyed tone of voice as he slammed the palm of his fist to his forehead, "Yes, Amelia. A gem that possesses the very powers of the universe itself that is capable of blowing up this entire planet would definitely fit into the bad things category! Sheesh!"

With those words, Miguel soon started to turn his attention back to his the battle that three of his friends were having with the Monster Naturon and the golems. He then became worried for when he saw two of his friends, Shadow and Knuckles, being thrown towards their direction. As the two Mobians started to get themselves to their feet, Miguel started to running towards the two while saying, "Knuckles! Shadow! Are you two going to be okay?"

"Don't worry about it, Miguel," Knuckles responded to him while holding onto his shoulder. "I've felt better hits from guys stronger than this Monster."

When Miguel turned his attention towards Shadow, the black hedgehog only responded to him while hold onto his own shoulder, "I'll live."

The young human almost wanted to give a smile at Shadow's response, but soon found his attention starting to look towards Sonic, as he saw that the blue hedgehog was still attack the large statue soldiers while in the shape of a huge blue cannon ball. However, just when the spinning spike ball was about to collide with one of the giants, another one of its companions suddenly struck Sonic from behind with his huge fists, causing him to fly towards Miguel's direction.

"Whoa! These big guys hit harder than one of Robo-Robotnik's Shadowbots!" Miguel heard Sonic say as the blue hedgehog tried to pick himself up from the ground. Miguel then saw the blue hedgehog starting to turn his attention towards both Zelgadis and Amelia, who are with Sylphiel, and started to say to them with a sarcastic tone of voice, "Well, it's nice meeting the both of you too."

"Sonic, now is not the time to start cracking jokes," Miguel said to his friend as he started to turn his attention towards the Monster that had attacked the shrine maiden a while ago as the green-haired attacker began to glow with a green aura around his body while giving him a taunting smirk and a haunting look with his yellow cat-like eyes. "I want you and the guys to take care of these golems while I take care of business with that guy over there."

As he started to walk towards the Monster, Miguel heard the voice of Sylphiel saying to him, "Miguel, what do you think that you are doing? Naturon's too powerful for you to handle on your own! Trust me, I saw and felt how strong he is for when I tried to fight him before you came!"

"Don't worry, Sylphiel," Miguel responded to the young woman's words as he turned to face her. "I'll be able to handle this Monster on my own. Besides, this guy has hurt you and I can't stand it for when he attacked and seriously injured one of my friends. That, and the fact that the Chaos Emerald on his head will explode if I don't stop him here and now. Do you understand?"

He heard Sylphiel giving out a long and sad sigh, but saw the shrine maiden nodding her heading a second later. He gave her a quick smile and then turn his attentions towards Tails and asked him with a serious tone, "Tails, do you happen to have a Power Ring with you?"

That was when the young fox responded to the young man's question by reaching inside of his back pack and pulled out a golden ring the size of a dinner plate from inside of it. Tails then threw the ring towards Miguel like it was a frisbee and he caught with his hand just in time to absorb it into his body.

As she saw Miguel starting to absorb the energy within the Power Ring, Sylphiel started to hear the sounds of awe and amazement coming from both Amelia and Zelgadis. As she saw Miguel being enveloped in the a aura of green light, she thought of Miguel as being an angel of sorts and then giggled softly to herself for when she thought of his full name from the first time that they've met. She then started to put all of her attention back to the scene that was starting with between both the human and Naturon.

"So, you've managed to raise your power more than it was before," the Monster said to her friend with the same taunting smirk on his face as he had given her from before, "It still won't make much of a difference. You still are no match for Naturon Gaav, human. From whatever world that you've appeared to be from, I'm sure that you're no threat to me."

Sylphiel then heard Miguel responding to Naturon's words by saying with a serious tone of voice, "Shows what you know of the human race, Naturon. If you really think that you're strong just because you've beaten one of my friends, then you got another thing coming. I'm not what you would call a pushover. So just show me what you got and get this over with."

With those words said and done, the shrine maiden heard a soft chuckle coming from Naturon's throat and that was when she heard him saying with a calm voice, "Hee! Hee! Hee! You're pretty gutsy for a normal human being, boy. Not to mention so powerful too. I would like nothing more than to test the power that you possess in your body. Not only will I do that, but I would also like the pleasure of tasting the anger, the fear, and the hate that you have in store for me."

Sylphiel breathed in shock as the words from Naturon's mouth started to shake her entire body with fear. She then heard her friend, Zelgadis, shouting to Miguel, "Get away from him, kid! Naturon is too dangerous for you to...!"

The shrine maiden soon saw Miguel raising his hand towards the chimera, cutting off his words. Her friend then started to once again speak to Naturon with a bit of confidence in his voice as he started to approach the Monster, "Are you done blowing smoke, Naturon? I'm getting bored."

Sylphiel was shocked at the words that her human friend from Earth had said to the Monster. She couldn't believe that Miguel would say such a thing with so much confidence towards a Monster like Naturon who surely has the power that could destroy this entire city with one thought if he wanted. She was amazed as she continued to watch Miguel standing up towards the Monster as if Naturon were nothing more than just another bandit.

"Hee! Hee! Hee! You're very confident, aren't you, human?" Sylphiel heard Naturon saying to Miguel as the Monster continued to keep his calm smile on his face. "Well, perhaps you would like to move to a place that would be most suitable for our battle, hmm?"

"What do you mean by that, Monster?" the shrine maiden heard Miguel saying to Naturon as she saw him raising his eyebrow a bit with a bit of suspicion while starting to get closer to the Monster.

In response to her friend's question, Naturon started to roar with laughter as a rip of some kind started to open behind the Monster. As Naturon started to go through the hole, Sylphiel saw that Miguel is close enough to get sucked into the dimensional along with the Monster. Before she could have time to do anything, the shrine maiden saw the hole that the Monster made close and resealed itself for when after she saw Miguel being taken inside.

After being drawn into the Monster's trap, Miguel started to collapse on the ground with both knees. He looked around the area that he was in to see where he is. What Miguel saw was a place that is sort of out of place. It's almost like a distorted dimension that contains rock pillars, trees, glass windows that looked clear and were in different directions along with large boulders.

"What in the world is this place?" Miguel said to himself as his voice echoed throughout the place that he was in.

His answer was soon given to him when the voice of the Monster Naturon saying to him, "The place of which we're in now is a type of magical barrier that surrounds the entire city of Seyruun, a dimension of sorts. It is known as Sub-Space."

With that said and done, Miguel started to turn to the source of the voice and found the Monster, Naturon, looking at his direction with both of his tiger-like eyes on him while giving him a taunting grin that doesn't seems to be leaving his face. The human soon started to look at his trapper with a serious look on his face as he was saying to the Monster while in a fighting pose, "Why have you taken me here? Is this some sort of trick?"

"No. There's no trick here at all, human," Naturon answered as Miguel kept a careful eye on his trapper. "I just wanted to test the full extent of your power in a place where there would be no distractions to interfere with our battle, wouldn't you agree? Now that you don't have to worry about the safety of your friends, you would be able to fight at your highest power. Hee. To think, that what both of Lord Gaav's servants, Kanzel and Mezenda, have taught me before their deaths, the techniques about jumping through and manipulating dimensions, is actually coming quite in handy."

"That's enough out of you, Naturon!" Miguel snapped at the Monster as he readied himself while starting to concentrate his mind into creating powerful flames on his fist. "Either the two of us settles this here and now or you're going to regret ever having to mess with Sylphiel in the first place! Do you hear me?!"

"Hee. Hee. Hee. You're not the type of human who gets frighten so easily, aren't you human?" Naturon said to him as he started to hold up two sphere of dark energy in both of his hands while flying towards the young man's direction at a great speed. "Very well then. Let's get this battle underway, shall we?"

"My thoughts exactly!" Miguel shouted to the Monster as he started to charge towards him with two flaming fists. "Now let's just shut up and fight!"

As she saw that the black hole have resealed itself, Sylphiel started to scream to the top of her lungs while reaching with her hand, "Miguel!"

She then heard Zelgadis shouting to her, "Naturon must've transported him into Sub-Space, Sylphiel! Miguel is trapped there without any chance of us getting to..."

That was when Sylphiel heard the voice of Tails saying to the chimera, "Aw! Don't sweat it, Stony! Now that Miguel is in a place where there are no innocent people to get in the way. With that out of his mind, there's no reason for him to hold back anymore. Soon, Naturon would be the one cowering in fear, not him."

"Why is that, Mr. Tails?" Amelia asked the two-tailed fox with a bit of confusion in her voice. "What do you mean by...?"

That was when the shrine maiden heard the voice of the blue hedgehog Sonic cutting off the princess's question by saying, "What my bud Tails means, little girl, is that Miguel isn't the type of guy who just attacks a villain at full strength while in a huge city filled with a large number of innocent people who could get in the way."

The blue hedgehog's words caused Sylphiel to think for the moment before understanding what Sonic meant by what he said as she calmed down. "Sonic, are you saying that Miguel wasn't really at his full power for when he faced Naturon before?" the shrine maiden asked her blue hedgehog friend as the image of Miguel being in his ultimate form stirred in her thoughts.

"If he was, this all would be over by now!" Sylphiel heard the red echidna Knuckles shouting to her as he launched his huge fist towards the giant orihalcon golem as it crumbled into pieces of metal and dust.

"Now that it's settled, let's turn our attention back to these huge guys before they turn us into squash!" the shrine maiden heard Shadow shouting as she saw the black hedgehog starting to spin into a black ball and charged at one of the magic proof giants which soon was reduced to rubble.

While still being concerned about her human friend's safety, Sylphiel soon started to notice another one of the orihalcon golems starting to charge towards her with two more behind it. The shrine maiden then started to gather up all of her courage and started to concentrate on harnessing her own Chaos Energy as she slammed her hand towards the ground while she shouted, "Aqua Tower!"

Before she knew it, three huge pillars of water started to erupt from where the shrine maiden was standing and launched themselves towards the three giant soldiers of metal like projectiles. The golems were soon reduced to another piles of rubble after the triple water pillars collided with them. When she started to wipe off the sweat from her forehead, Sylphiel soon turned her attention back towards Zelgadis and Amelia who were looking at her with astonishment and amazement expressions on their faces.

"Miss Amelia? Mr. Zelgadis?" the shrine maiden asked her two friends as they continued to look at her, "Are the two of you alright? Why are you two looking at me like that?"

"Of course we're fine, Miss Sylphiel!" Amelia said with a shocked tone that matched her face's expression. "It's just that what you and your animal friends just did is pretty amazing and impressive!"

"We're even impressed by how you were able to take out the orihalcon golems with your Aqua Tower technique!" Zelgadis added with the same tone and expression. "I didn't think that magical power would be able to reduce them to piles of rubble that easy!"

That was when Sylphiel started to hear the voice of Sonic starting to say to her as the blue hedgehog was coming towards her direction, "Whoa! Wait a minute! Sylphiel, what did that guy made of stone mean by when he said that magical power won't work on those big boulder-headed robotic guys that we'd just turned into rubble just now?!"

"Hey now just a minute, blue boy!" Sylphiel heard Zelgadis yelling to Sonic with a rather offended and annoyed tone of voice. "For you information, my name is Zelgadis and, secondly, what I mean is that those giant golems that you and your friends just trashed are made with orihalcon: a metal that can repel any type of magic spell. When I saw Sylphiel launched that Aqua Tower attack of her's, I thought that what I saw was an illusion!"

"Well, now that both sides know this much," the shrine maiden heard Shadow the Hedgehog saying as he finished with the last group of metal giants, "now is the time for a guy like you to learn that in order for Sylphiel to use that attack, she needs to draw upon the power of the Chaos Emeralds in order to use is."

"Chaos Emeralds?! You mean you strange guys know about those gems?!" Sylphiel heard her friend Amelia shouting to the Mobians. "Miss Sylphiel had said that name when Naturon had shown her the green emerald that's on his forehead."

"Well, let's just hope that Miguel is doing as great a job as we did with these golems," Knuckles said as the red echidna started to march towards the group while dusting both of his gloved hands. "Because I'm feeling the Chaos Emerald that's on that guy's forehead continuing to grow out of control from wherever place that the two of them are in now."

"Are you joking?" Zelgadis responded. "A kid like Miguel wouldn't stand a chance against a Monster like Naturon who now possesses one of those powerful 'Chaos Emeralds' on his forehead and is now in Sub-Space where he has the advantage!"

"I wouldn't start worrying about Miguel's safety," Tails said to the chimera as the young two-tailed fox landed near Sonic and Shadow. "All of us had saw how strong he can be against every enemy that tries to use the power of the Chaos Emeralds to conquer both our worlds. Every opponent that he's faced is stronger with each battle he fights along with us as well as Sylphiel. Both she and Miguel proved to be great warriors since their first battle with Nightmare Parasite."

"Then what Miss Sylphiel was telling both me and Mr. Zelgadis a while ago about her adventures is true after all!" Amelia was shouting as she turned and looked at the shrine maiden with starry-eyed look on her face. "If that's the case, then Miss Sylphiel, is it really true that...?"

The princess's words were soon cut short for when a sudden eruption of heat and vibrations from the earth below started to warm and shake up the area that they're all in. "Hoo, boy! This room sure got hot in here all of a sudden!" Sylphiel heard Sonic saying as his voice vibrated along with the ground, "Does anyone ever heard of air conditioning around here and what's with the earthquake all of a sudden?"

"I don't think that this is just some kind of heat wave and after shock that just happened to appear out of nowhere, Sonic!" Shadow replied with a shaken voice as he looked around the throne room. "I'm sensing a great disturbance that's caused by a lot of Chaos Energy! I'm betting that it was that Monster's doing!"

"It must've been some interference coming from sub-space!" Zelgadis said with a bit of an excited tone in his voice. "Whatever is causing this weird surge of energy is the source of the powerful the heat and the shaking that's being caused in this room!"

"It must be Miguel and Naturon's battle, everyone!" Tails shouted to everyone in the room. "The power coming from those two must be very intense in order to create interferences this powerful! I couldn't tell if it was coming from either Miguel or from the Chaos Emerald that Naturon has on his forehead! If this keeps up, then this entire city could be in trouble!"

"But Miguel couldn't have emitted this much power all at once for him to attack Naturon!" Sylphiel shouted as she turned towards the group while feeling a bit shaken by the vibrating ground. "It couldn't have been him!"

"I'm going to have to agree with both you and Tails on this one, Sylphiel!" Knuckles said as he started to glide up in the air while trying to speak properly. "The power I'm sensing is growing too out of control for it to be harnessed even by that Monster, Naturon, to control!"

"It could be enough to destroy this entire planet!" Shadow shouted. "If Miguel doesn't put in end to that battle soon, then this could mean the end for this world!"

With those words said and done by the black hedgehog, all Sylphiel did at the moment was stand still and feel the earthquake raising with greater intensity as it continued to rumble. She was then dragged on the arm by the grip of Amelia strong hand as she was pulled from inside of the palace.

"Come on, Miss Sylphiel! We have to go!" the princess shouted to the shrine maiden. "If we stay here, we'll get crushed!"

As Sylphiel was being dragged by her friend's grip, she started to think to herself, _"Miguel, please be alright. If anything were to happen to you, I don't know how I would be able to handle it. I've loss too many people that I cared about to lose another person in my heart. Please win. For me and for this world." _

Before she realized what was happening, the shrine maiden soon noticed that she in the front gates of that's outside of the royal palace along with both the Mobians and two of her friends. "What's going on?" Sylphiel asked as she looked at her friends. "Why are we all outside...?"

Before she could finish her question, Sonic started to say to her, "Now is not the time to be asking questions, babe! We have to get to higher ground in order to avoid the collision of the great Chaos Energy being emitted by the battle!"

In Sub-Space, the battle between both Miguel and the Monster, Naturon, has barely begun. As soon as his Volcanic Fist attack collided with the dark energy sphere, the explosion created by the two assaults was so incredible that it caused the two of them to fly away from each other. When they were about two miles away from each other, Miguel started to run towards Naturon again as soon as he landed on the ground.

"Let's see if you can handle this, Naturon! Thunder Kick!" Miguel shouted as he started to fly towards the Monster and aimed his electrified leg towards his opponent.

When his attack collided with the Naturon's body, the two of them soon started to crash into the nearest boulder that was slightly tilted. As he backed away from his opponent in the hole, Miguel started to shout to the Monster, "Come on! Get up, Naturon! I know that you can't be defeated by that attack so easily! Get up now, you coward!"

In response to his words, he heard Naturon starting to chuckle as he started to come out of the piles of rubble while being surrounded by an electric current. "Hee! Hee! Hee! You don't disappoint very easily, do you human?" Naturon replied to Miguel as he stopped walking towards him. "Very well then, it's time that we bring our battle up a bit, shall we?"

After those words were said by the Monster, Miguel soon started to see the emerald on his opponent's forehead starting to grow brighter than it did before. _"What the..?! Is that Monster out of his mind?!" _he thought to himself as he just stared at Naturon. _"That's way too much energy for the Chaos Emerald to be emitting! If this keeps up, then..." _

"Naturon! Stop gathering energy from the Chaos Emerald!" Miguel shouted to the Monster as he looked on with a bit of fear inside of him. "If you keep that up, the emerald would grow too out of control for you to handle and then it would..!"

"I don't need your opinion on how to control this new found power, human!" Naturon shouted to him with an annoyed and angry that almost sounded insane. "But having heard you saying the gem's name is rather interesting! Do you think that you can tell me of its secrets so that I could harness its power properly?"

"Not a chance, dirtbag!" Miguel shouted in response to the Monster while powering up his fist with hot flames. "You're going to have to fight me if you want them so badly!"

"Very well, human, if you insist then I will grant your request and allow you to perish by my hand!" Naturon replied with a sinister grin on his face as he looked at the human with his yellow cat-like eye. "I will also take in the pleasure of seeing you suffer from the injuries inflicted by my incredible attacks that are being increased by the 'Chaos Emerald's' power with every second that passes! Now prepare to die!"

With that shout, Miguel saw Naturon soon started to charge towards him at a speed that's so incredible, that it almost like being charged at by Sonic the Hedgehog. He barely avoided the high speed strike as the Monster rushed past his left, nearly cutting a part of his white shirts short sleeve. Miguel then started to stare at Naturon's glowing form as he carefully watched to see the Monster's next move.

_"Whoa! That was close!" _Miguel thought to himself as clenched onto his left shoulder while seeing a bit of blood coming out of it. _"Naturon nearly sliced me in half with that attack of his and the surroundings all around him is being affected by his very presence! I have to stop him right here and now before either he or the Chaos Emerald on his forehead destroy this world along with the people on it!" _

After finishing his thoughts are finished, Miguel started to concentrating all of his body's Chaos Energy in order to launch another Volcanic Fist attack. He then started to charge towards the Monster, whose power is growing out of control with the Chaos Emerald.

"Hee! Hee! Hee!" Naturon chuckled before he started to speak to the young human who was charging towards him again. "Do you really think that the same attack would help change the outcome of this battle?! I am far too powerful for a human like you to handle! Not even the Gods or the Monsters could stand up or even think of opposing me!!"

"Don't think that what you've just seen was my true power, Naturon!" Miguel responded to the Monster as his voice echoed throughout Sub-Space while closing in on the Monster. "You'll soon find out that I'm more than you can handle! Now take this, demon!!"

With those words said, Miguel soon started to slam his flaming fist at the ground near Naturon's feet while shouting at the top of his lungs. "Lava Tower!" he shouted the name of one of his newly gained attacks that he learned during his adventure with the shrine maiden along with the rest of his friends.

A moment later, his fist soon started to shoot off a powerful stream of fire towards the ground near Naturon. "What in the world...?!" shouted the Monster before he was engulfed in a pillar of what appears to be intense magma raising from the earth below.

As Naturon entire being was engulfed by the pillar of lava, Miguel soon started to back away and prepared himself for another appearance by the Monster. _"Good thing the Lava Tower was able to immobilize Naturon as it did," _he thought to himself as he breathed in for air while watching the fiery pillar. _"But I don't think that it would be able to hold him in there forever. There's got to be some way for me to take that Chaos Emerald on his forehead without me causing a chain reaction that could cause an explosion. What should I do to...?"_

Miguel's thoughts were soon cut short by the echoing screams of Naturon coming from the Lava Tower that he created. Suddenly, he saw the large pillar of hot magma disintegrated from existence as it revealed a the Monster surrounded by the remains of the powerful fire attack. Miguel heard Naturon screaming at the top of his lungs in pain as the young human saw the Chaos Emerald glowing with a more powerful light than it emitted before.

"DAMN YOU, HUMAN!!" Naturon shouted to him with an echoing and towering voice as Miguel noticed the aura around the Monster's body growing bigger and wider by the minute. "DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT I WOULD ALLOW YOU TO GET AWAY WITH LAUNCHING A POWERFUL ATTACK LIKE THAT AT ME?! I'LL MAKE YOU WISH THAT YOU HAVEN'T IN THE FIRST PLACE!! PREPARE TO FACE THE FLAMES OF ETERNAL TORMENT!!"

With those words said and done, Miguel soon started to see Naturon being surrounded by intense flames that soon went to his hands in the shape of spheres. The Monster, with his angry cat eyes aimed at him, threw the fire balls at the human at ramming speed. Miguel started to run and avoid each of the balls of fire that were being thrown at him while moving his feet at great speed. When he saw the fireballs collided with the ground near him while dodging them, Miguel felt intense heat coming from the embers of the bursting flames as the earth beneath him shook with intense magnitude.

_"Damn! At this rate, Naturon will be able to get me with those attacks eventually!" _he thought to himself as the another barrage of fireballs tried to hit him as he dodged them. _"There's no way that I'll be able to take him out in my current state! If only I had a Chaos Emerald I would be able to power up into my Chaos Form! But don't have one right now and I'm going to have to rely on what I can do! I just hope that Sylphiel and the others are alright from the outside of this place and are able to recover a bit from Naturon's attack. As for me though..."_

"Naturon! I have a challenge for you!" Miguel shouted towards the attacking Monster as he began to power up all of the Chaos Energy into his hand for one finally assault. "If you could manage to overpower me with all that you got, then my life is your's to take! But fail, and the same result for me goes to you!"

That was when Naturon started to chuckle in response to Miguel's challenge. "Hee! Hee! Hee! You're a very special type of human being in order to stand up to me like that! The very same should be said about that shrine maiden friend of yours, Miss Sylphiel," the Monster said to him with a calm voice as while forming a smile on his sinister looking face. "The two of you would dare to challenge me even though that I could easily wipe you out of existence with but a mere thought, thanks to the powers of this 'Chaos Emerald' on my forehead?

"Why don't the both of you instead join me and together we could rule not only this entire world, but the entire universe as well? It's clear to me that, from my battles with the two of you, both you and the shrine maiden are far more superior than your other comrades. With our combined might, we could stop the war of both the Gods and the Monsters that has been raging on for countless millennia and both you and your female friend could spend the rest of your long lives together in complete happiness while ruling..."

"Forget it, Naturon!" Miguel responded loudly while cutting off the Monster's speech as he continued to fill up his fist with extremely powerful flames. "What's happiness worth if it's only going to make other people suffer?! That's the one thing that Sylphiel has always detested the most! Also, what you're about to do to these people is stripping away their freedom! Everyone, including both the Gods and the Monster, has to choose whether they want to be controlled by a tyrant like you or not! You can't just take away their freewill and do whatever you want! So if you believe that you could just bribe both me and Sylphiel into joining you, then you got another thing coming!"

"(Sigh) It's really quite a shame," Naturon said to him as he started to gather another sphere of dark energy within his hand. "If you had chosen to join me, both you and Sylphiel could've guaranteed yourselves long and happy lives. But now that you decided to oppose me, then I am left with no choice but to accept your challenge!"

With those words said, Miguel saw Naturon flying towards him at an incredible speed once again with the powered-up dark ball of energy in his hand. As he too was readying with his own powered-up fiery fist attack, Miguel was charging towards the Monster with a great speed.

"Volcanic Fist!" Miguel shouted as he threw his balled up hand towards the Monster attack which is flying towards his direction.

As both he and Naturon started to closed in towards each other with intense speed, their two powerful attacks collided with one another, creating an explosive amount of Chaos Energy as a result of the colliding attacks.

_"Damn! This guy's strong!" _Miguel thought to himself as he continued to push his fist towards the Monster. _"With the power of the Chaos Emerald at his disposal, there's no way that I would be able to hold out against Naturon's attack for much longer! But if I don't keep on going, then..."_

That was when Miguel's thoughts were interrupted by the sudden force of Naturon's human shaped hand pushing the dark sphere of energy towards him a bit harder than it did before.

"Hee! Hee! Hee! Now that a human like you has proven to be too weak to serve as the most powerful General of this entire universe," the Monster to Miguel as the human saw Naturon looking towards him with those yellow cat-like eyes like an animal looking at its prey, "the time has come for you to suffer the fate that you promised to deliver to me. Now be gone, human!"

With Naturon's words said and done, Miguel was soon being enveloped in a blanket of intense flames that was coming from his own fist as it joined along with the dark energy of the attacking Monster's powerful assault. Before he knew what was happening, Miguel soon found himself being throw away by the strong force of Naturon's attack as he was feeling the intense heat of his own attack surrounding his entire body. He then felt himself colliding with the nearest boulder that was in the dimension that he was in.

As he felt himself losing conscious by the minute along with his vision by the pain that he was feeling, Miguel did his best to get himself off of the rocky wall that he was imprinted in, but it was no use. The human then heard the taunting chuckle of Naturon as he felt the Chaos Energy within both the Monster's body and the Chaos Emerald growing stronger again.

"Hee! Hee! Hee! What a complete waste of flesh and bones," Miguel heard Naturon saying to him through the near blackness of his mind with a gentleman's tone of voice, although in his case that would not mean that it's a good sign. "And here I was trying to make both you and that girlfriend of your's into two of the most powerful beings in the universe.

"If you would've agreed to join forces with me, you wouldn't be dealing with the pain that your feeling at this moment. Now you're just some lowly life form who is barely trying to keep himself alive just so that he could still try to oppose me. But now that I've seen what you're really capable of, I have to get out of Sub-Space in order to finish off the shrine maiden and the rest of your pathetic friends."

When he heard those words coming from the Monster's mouth, Miguel began to struggle, trying to get himself off of the huge boulder that he was embedded to. That was when he felt the energy within his body starting to give out on him and he was feeling his consciousness slipping away from him.

"Hee! Struggling won't do you any good, boy!" Naturon said to Miguel in the near blackness of his mind as the human continued to get himself off of the boulder. "Do you really think that you would be a match for me in your current condition? Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an appointment to keep with those other fools, whom you called friends.

"But don't worry, when I'm done with them, I'll bring them all back here for all of their bodies to rest in. A perfect tomb for fools who think that they can oppose Naturon Gaav! The most powerful Monster in all of the entire universe! Ha! Ha! Ha! So goodbye and good riddance to bad rubbish like you! Oh, and I'd better find your body motionless for when I return! It'll save me the trouble of having to take your life myself! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

When the Monster was finished saying his speech, Miguel started to push himself even harder in order to try to stop Naturon from returning to the place where Sylphiel and the rest of their friends were. _"No!.....I've...got to...stop...Naturon...," _he thought to himself as the human started to lose himself to the darkness of his mind while feeling the large increase of Chaos Energy starting to build up from where the Monster was standing. _"I've got to....keep him...from...getting out...of Sub-Space...before he....hurts....my friends...and....Syl...phi...el...."_

With the last of his strength diminished, Miguel soon found himself losing to the darkness of his mind as it enveloped him into unconsciousness.

Outside of Sub-Space, as she was running outside of the royal palace of Seyruun along with her friends, Sylphiel suddenly felt a sudden jolt from her heart as she stopped and turn her sights back towards the royal building while ignoring the disturbances that started to calm down a bit.

_"(Gasp!) This feeling in my heart," _she thought to herself as she placed her hand on her chest as she looked back towards the castle. _"It feels as though someone has pierced it with a needle. Something terrible must've happened to Miguel! But the question is what happened...?"_

The shrine maiden's thoughts were then cut off by the voice of her friend, Amelia saying to her with a bit of concern. "Miss Sylphiel, what is it?" the princess said as she looked at Sylphiel. "Why did you stop running and turned back towards the palace? You looked as though something bad has happened back over there."

That was when Sylphiel started to hear the voice of Sonic the Hedgehog saying to little girl as the shrine maiden saw that the blue hedgehog was being accompanied by the rest of his friends, "I think that I know what's up with Sylphiel, Amelia. She must be feeling the same thing that me, Knuckles, Tails, and Shadow have felt. Right guys?"

"I agree, Sonic," Tails said as the young fox nodded along with his other two friends and started to turn his attention towards the shrine maiden. "Sylphiel, something terrible has happened to Miguel, hasn't it?"

Sylphiel responded to Tails question by only nodding her head. "Well, that definitely explains why there hasn't been any further disturbances from Sub-Space," she suddenly heard the voice of Zelgadis saying to the group. "This could mean that something bad has happened to the kid while he was fighting with Naturon. He could be..."

"What does a guy like you know, Stony?" Shadow the Hedgehog said to the chimera as he cut off his sentence while looking at the stone shaman with a sort of menacing looking expression that Sylphiel still hasn't quite gotten used to since the day that they met. "Miguel has faced much tougher opponents than that Monster."

"I'm afraid I have to agree with the moving statue on this one, Shadow," Knuckles the Echidna said to the black hedgehog. "I can't seem to feel any trace of Miguel's Chaos Energy from the place that he was fighting Naturon in. Either he just fell unconscious by one of that guy's sneak attacks or he could be..."

That was when the shrine maiden started to respond to both Zelgadis and Knuckles's words by saying to them with a upset tone, "The two of you are wrong! Miguel could've fallen that easy by one of Naturon's attacks! It just couldn't be true!"

As she was waiting for one of her friends to reply to her words, Sylphiel suddenly heard the voice of someone that she hadn't hoped to hear from again. "Well, I have to agree with your two friends on this one, Miss Sylphiel," Naturon's voice responded to the shrine maiden as she looked around frantically to see where the Monster came from.

"Guys, look over there!" the shrine maiden heard Sonic's voice shouting to everyone as she looked at his direction and saw him pointing to the direction where she was looking at before.

Before she realized it, Sylphiel was staring at the Monster that had attacked her before the arrival of Miguel and his Mobian friends. The Monster that still had the Chaos Emerald on his forehead that allowed him to increase his power by ten fold. As she looked around the place where Naturon was standing, Sylphiel soon started to realize that Miguel, the human who became her friend and saved her from Naturon's wrath, was no where to be found.

"What do you mean by that, Naturon?!" the shrine maiden found herself shouting to the Monster, who was floating nearly above their heads, with a bit of anger in her voice. "And what have you done with Miguel?! Tell me where is he and what has happened to him!"

"Hee! Hee! Hee! Quite demanding for a gentle shrine maiden, aren't you, Miss Sylphiel?" Naturon responded to Sylphiel with a small chuckle that didn't seem to contain fear in it. "If you want to know what became of that human boy, miss, well then let me ask you this: what fate befalls upon someone who is foolish enough to think that he could ever hope to defeat me?"

As the Monster started to chuckle with his evil laugh, Sylphiel soon found her body trembling to the ground with dread in her heart as the thought of her friend being killed at the hands of Naturon suddenly floated in her mind. While feeling tears starting to come out of both of her eyes, Sylphiel soon started to hear the voices of Sonic starting to say to the Monster with a voice of angry in his voice.

"Now you've gone too far, Naturon!" the blue hedgehog shouted to the Monster. "It's one thing that you attack me, but when you killed one of our friends, you've just crossed the line!"

"He's right, freak!" the shrine maiden heard the voice of Knuckles joining in on the conversation. "Miguel has defeated a sorcerer that's far more powerful than you could ever be! So what chance that you have against the four of us!?"

"I'm with Knux!" Sylphiel heard Tails voice shouting with the same tone of voice as his two other friends. "Do you really think that the four of us are just going to let you get away with what you just did to our friend, Monster!?"

"Now is the time for the four of us to make you to pay for what you did to Miguel, Naturon!" Shadow the Hedgehog shouted to Naturon as with the same tone of anger in his voice. "You'll soon be sorry that ever thought of killing him in the first place, you freak!"

A moment has past since Sylphiel heard the voice of the four Mobians giving Naturon each a piece of his own mind. That was when the shrine maiden suddenly heard the voices of the both of her friends, Amelia and Zelgadis, joining in with the four friends from the a planet that's different from Miguel's world while hearing the sound of a sword being pulled from its hilt.

"Those talking animals are right, Monster!" Amelia began to shout with an angry tone along with the one that she uses in one of her usual justice speeches. "You have no right to take the life someone who is obviously more powerful than you! Mr. Miguel was a true person of justice who stood up to you so that he wouldn't see his friends as well as the people of this city, suffer at your hands! So in order to avenge the person who stood up to you, a hero who truly stands up for justice, I, Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun, am going to punish you with the Hammer of Justice!"

"I agree with Amelia for once, Monster!" Zelgadis joined in with the princess's loud words. "I, for one, don't personally know that guy, Miguel, but at least he was brave enough to stand up to a Monster like you, Naturon! Now prepare to die!"

In response to her friends threats, Sylphiel heard the Monster laughing that's loud enough to be an echo as she felt the Chaos Energy within both his body and the Chaos Emerald on his forehead. This made the shrine maiden starting to burn up with anger building up inside of her body as she heard Naturon responding to all of her friends' words.

"Hee! Hee! Hee! All of you mortals are very foolish!" Naturon said to them with a booming voice as his Chaos Energy continued to rise even higher. "You would dare to challenge me even though I could crush you with but a mere thought?! Ha! All of you are almost as foolish as that human boy that I have eliminated a while back! Only that he was more foolish for ever thinking that he could ever defeat me in battle! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

That was when Sylphiel started to pick herself from the ground as she continued to hear the horrible laugh coming from Naturon's mouth. Before she even knew what she was doing, the shrine maiden soon found herself holding up the powerful flame sword technique that she had used in the past in order to defend herself. Sylphiel then started to charge towards Naturon without listening to the pleading words of her friends as she closed in on the Monster.

"Foolish girl!" the Monster shouted to her as Sylphiel saw him raising his arm and pointing his index finger at her direction. "Do you really want to die sooner?! If that's the case, I should allow you to have the honor in..!"

Before Naturon could have the chance to finish, Sylphiel started to shout out the two words of the technique that allowed her to freeze time around her and travel through time and space. "Chaos Control!" the shrine maiden shouted as she soon found herself being surround by emerald light while time all around her surroundings as well as the people froze still. Then, as she neared the Monster, Sylphiel started to slash her flaming sword blade towards Naturon's right arm and started time all around her again.

When time around the shrine maiden restarted itself, she turned around towards the Monster's direction and saw the right arm of Naturon beginning to fall off of his body as it disappeared from sight. The Monster screamed in pain and frustration as he used his left arm to hold onto the large wound that started to delude what appears to be black type blood coming out of it. That was when Sylphiel started to hear the voices of her friends as they all gasped in surprise and shock from what they just saw.

"Whoa! Sonic, did you see what Sylphiel just did while attacking Naturon?!" Shadow said as his voice was filled with amazement.

"I did, Shadow!" Sonic responded to his companion with the same tone in his voice. "Sylphiel just used the Chaos Control on Naturon! Just how in the world did she learn to use it that fast?!"

"Forget about how fast she'd learned it!" she heard the voice of Amelia shouting to the two hedgehogs. "What I want to know is how she learned it to begin with! That kind of technique could be really hel...!"

The princess's words were soon cut off by the chimera as he said to everyone, "Now is not the time to start talking about this! There's this matter of...!!"

Before Zelgadis could even finish his sentence, Sylphiel heard the angry cries of Naturon shouting to her as she turned towards his direction and saw the mad and insane expression on his face.

"You dare to strike me, human!?" the Monster said as the powerful battle aura around his body started to grow bigger and stronger while regenerating his right arm as the ground around them started to shake like an earthquake. "Now you and your friends will pay and learn what it means to defy the will of Naturon Gaav!! All of you prepare to die!!"

With those words by the Monster finished, Sylphiel started to feel the earth beneath shaking at a high intensity. She then turned her attention towards Naturon and saw him charging at her at ramming speed. As the shrine maiden dodged the fast attack, she soon started to charge, with her Flaming Sword in hand, towards the Monster and tried to do the same maneuver as she had done with him before. But before she could start to say the words that could activate the powers of the Chaos Control, Sylphiel saw a dark sphere that came from Naturon's regenerated hand that shot out from his palm quicker than her eye could see. The energy sphere had hit her right in the chest and caused her to fly away from the Monster while almost losing consciousness.

When the shrine maiden felt something colliding with her back, she felt that it wasn't a hard stone wall that stopped her from flying. That, and the fact the wall wouldn't have arms to hold onto her in order to keep young woman on her feet. As she tried to turn to whoever it was that caught her, Sylphiel soon started to hear the voice of the red echidna saying to her in a stern voice while trying to stop the world from spinning.

"Sylphiel! What you did just now is just plain reckless!" Knuckles said to her as the shrine maiden started to regain her sight while still feeling the affects of Naturon's attack. "You could've at least waited until all of us had come up with a plan in order to take down this Monster! You just can't rush into battle like that just so that you can get revenge for what happened to Miguel! You could've gotten seriously hurt you know! Doing things like that could've also gotten you killed if I hadn't been there to catch you! Now that's something that I know Miguel wouldn't want to happen!"

When she heard those words coming from the echidna's voice, Sylphiel soon began to cry with tears coming up her eyes as she started to cover her face from anyone's view. But before she could have the chance to say anything to Knuckles, the shrine maiden soon started to hear the cries of the rest of her friends shouting in pain. Then she heard the voice of Naturon shouting to all of them as it echoed throughout the entire area they're in.

"Yes, you fools! Scream!" the Monster shouted as the as he laughed out loud with an insane tone in his voice. "Let all of the screams of pain and suffering come out of your mouths! Let them become part of my power! Let them be fuel so that I could rule this entire planet! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"In a hundred years, we would!" the shrine maiden heard the voice of the chimera shouting towards Naturon with angry in his voice as she heard him chanting a spell for the Dug Haut.

Then suddenly, just as Sylphiel was wiping the tears away from her eyes in order to see what was happening, she saw the blue hedgehog, Sonic, landing on the ground near her's and the red echidna's feet. She then looked at the direction from where he was flying from and saw that all of her friends were holding out as best as they could against the insane Monster, Naturon. She then saw the black hedgehog, Shadow, running around the Monster in a circle in order to hold Naturon in place.

"Guys! Hurry up and get away while I try to hold this Monster up a bit!" Shadow shouted as the shrine maiden saw that his spinning maneuver was creating a cage that kept the mad Monster from escaping. "I don't know how long that I would be able to hold out on trying to keep Naturon from attacking us! Just get together and come up with something that could put this freak down for the count!"

"Okay, Shadow! You don't need to tell me twice!" Sylphiel heard Sonic responded to Shadow as she saw the blue hedgehog picking himself off of the ground and turning towards both Sylphiel and Knuckles. "Sylphiel! Knux! I want the two of you to do the best as you can to help Shadow to re-enforce the defense around Naturon as best as you both possibly could while the rest of us try to come up with a plan in order to take this freak out!"

"We gotcha, Big Blue!" the shrine maiden heard the red echidna respond to Sonic as she saw that the red echidna was starting to run towards Naturon's direction and began to shout to her. "Sylphiel, what in the world are you waiting for?! Come along and help me and Shadow hold onto Naturon while Sonic and the others try to think of a way to get rid of this guy!"

In response to Knuckles's words, Sylphiel started to go with the red echidna towards the direction where Shadow was trapping the Monster Naturon. She then started to take out the magic rod that her father had given her for when he was still alive and began to concentrate all of her magic to the conductor in order to create a field of energy for a Protection barrier that soon started to surround the ground where Naturon was standing. The shrine maiden saw Shadow escape the field just in time before it appeared. She then felt the large gloves of the Knuckles being place on her hands and felt the echidna's own Chaos Energy starting to flow from his own body.

"Just hold on tight, Sylphiel!" Knuckles said to the young woman as she continued to keep hold of the spell. "We need to buy the others some time to think of a way to destroy this Monster before this spell of yours is fully depleted of energy! I'm using some of my own Chaos Energy in order to help amplify the power of the spell!"

"And don't you or Knuckles start worrying about being attacked!" Shadow's voice said as Sylphiel continued to hold onto the power of her Protection spell barrier. "If Naturon has a few tricks that he might try to pull, I'll be the one to take them on and put them out!"

The shrine maiden only nodded in response to the red echidna's words as the both of them continued to keep the Monster encapsulated as best as they both could.

Meanwhile, being blinded by the dark recesses of his mind, Miguel felt his drained body still imprinted into the stone boulder of the dimension that Naturon had sent him, unable to move a muscle or do anything.

_"Augh! It's no use!" _he thought to himself as his unconsciousness started to engulf his mind with a shroud of timeless darkness. _"I'm too low on power in order to try to take on Naturon again. Even if I weren't out of strength, I'd still be no match for him. With that Chaos Emerald on his forehead, Naturon is unstoppable. There's no way to stop that Monster now!"_

Then suddenly, as if responding to Miguel's thoughts, a loud voice appeared out of the mind of the young human's head with a loud boom but with a gentle tone in it. _**"The human that goes by the name of Miguel Angel Arias,"** _the mysterious voice said to Miguel as it started to lower its tone a bit. **_"There's no reason for you to give up all of your hope and lose to despair. Have you already forgotten what you experienced against your battles with the sorcerer Ixis and his creation, Nightmare Parasite?"_**

****Before he could ask himself who or what was speaking to him through his mind, Miguel finally recognized the voice as the one who had talked to him for when he first had his battle with the Chaos Clone: Nightmare Parasite.

_"Wait a sec. I remember you," _Miguel thought in order to speak with whoever was talking through his mind. _"You're the one who helped me to extract the dark part of Sylphiel's soul for when it took over her body with the help of Nightmare Parasite. You also the very same being that gave me the Star Sword. But, why are you here in my mind now? Why do you even bother to speak to a life form that's as weak and pitiful as..."_

_**"Silence!" **_the ancient being's voice boomed in order to cut in on Miguel's telepathic words before it started to become gentle again. **_"Don't speak so pitifully of yourself until I've had my say. Now, listen and pay close attention to my words, young human, for what I'm about to tell you hasn't been said, or rather, shouldn't have been said to any other life forms for many eons. Then, when I'm finished speaking, I'll let you decide if you want to choose to die in a pitiful place such as the one the Monster called Naturon has put you in. Is that understood?"_**

_"(Sigh) Okay, whatever you say, ancient one," _Miguel responded telepathically to the unknown being while trying to regain his some of his consciousness.

**_"Good, young one," _**the wise voice of the ancient being said to the young human. **_"Now listen very closely for what I'm telling you mustn't be repeated to anyone but the four Mobians as well as their companions, the Chaotix, the shrine maiden, and her most trusted companions. Amongst those companions is the sorceress who possesses the ability to call upon the powers of the Golden Lord of Chaos who rules this universal plane along with three others, but she could be trusted with the knowledge that I'm about to pass onto you. However, you must not yet reveal the identity of the being who told this to you. Do you understand?" _**

****Miguel only nodded his head weakly in response to the being's request. **_"Now," _**the ancient voice began to say, **_"are you familiar with the Chaos Emeralds?"_**

_"Of course I am," _the human responded with a bit of shock and curiosity in his mind's voice as if to wonder why his speaker would ask that kind of question.

**_"Now here's a question that you could've been wondering: don't you ever wonder why those gems are ever brought into existence or why they're called the 'Chaos Emeralds' to begin with?" _**the wise being asked Miguel with gentle tone in its voice.

Miguel was surprised and now even more curious as to why those questions were being asked right inside of his mind. _"Well, to be honest," _the young human began as he tried to compose himself from being asked those questions, _"I've never really thought about why the Chaos Emeralds came into existence. In fact, I don't even know their true purpose of being all around the universe just to be used as weapons of mass destruction."_

Miguel heard his ancient benefactor starting to chuckle a bit at the response that it heard. **_"I'm afraid that you're a bit mistaken on what you just thought, young human," _**the wise voice said to him with gentle tone. **_"The Chaos Emeralds were never meant for being used by life forms who would abuse their great energies to conquer their own worlds. No. Those mighty gems were created for a much greater purpose than what you thought. Did you and your friends noticed for when the energy from within the Chaos Emerald that's on the forehead of the Monster called Naturon was starting to grow out of control? _**

_**"Well, as your friend Miles Tails Prower had said to you, the gem is starting to grow out of control because it was absorbing chaotic energy from a powerful source. Now think about the world that you and the Mobians are in now and the creator who made it as well as the Dark Lords and Gods of the universal plane."**_

****As the human thought about what his mysterious visitor mean by what it said by those words, Miguel suddenly started to realize the meaning of his benefactor's words. _"Wait a minute! Are you trying to tell me that the energy that the Chaos Emerald is absorbing comes from the Lord of Nightmares herself?!" _Miguel thought in order to communicate with the ancient being. _"Well, I guess that it makes sense considering that she herself is the source of all Chaos." _

_**"Very good, young human," **_the ancient being responded to Miguel's thoughts. **_"I take it that you're familiar with the history of the Four Worlds? I guess that it's time for me to tell you a little bit of the Lord of Nightmares's own untold history. _**

_**"Many eons ago, about a hundred years after the birth of your planet Earth, the powers of Chaos was everywhere all throughout the cosmos. It once threatened to pollute entire galaxies and stars with its powerful blanket of mad power, almost bringing them on the brink of madness. Then, a being with an enormous amount of power beyond anything, even beyond that of the Lord of Nightmares herself, used up all of his energy and being in order to seal this threat away from the entire universe.**_

_**"That is the same time for when the Chaos Emeralds came into existence and spread themselves throughout the entire cosmos. When I and my two other companions came into being at that very moment and learned of the powers of the emeralds true purpose, we'd dedicated ourselves into guarding these stones of Chaos from being misused so that this universe won't have to suffer a fate that has nearly brought the entire cosmos to extinction. A fate that is beyond that of being consumed by the Sea of Chaos. Many millennia later, when the Ice Age of your planet began, the three of us found the Star Sword and began our search for the one being who could harness its awesome power." **_

_"Wait a minute! What do you mean by that part?" _the human said to the ancient being telepathically. _"Just what do you mean by when you said that there is a fate that is far worse than that of being consumed by the Sea of Chaos? I don't get it."_

_**"Then allow me to enlighten you, human," **_the ancient being responded to Miguel question. **_"Only the Dark Lord named Ruby Eye Shabranigdo and the Red Dragon God Ciepheid of this world know this knowledge and now I'm passing this knowledge onto you. You and the people of your planet know of the extinction of the large creatures that were born at the beginning of Earth's life cycle. The creatures that you know of as dinosaurs. This is what both the Gods and Monsters of the world that you and the four Mobians are in now feared: the total extinction of the world that they've spent numerous millennia fighting for."_**

_"Whoa! Wait! Let me get this straight," _Miguel said telepathically as he tried to understand the information that his wise benefactor. _"Are trying to tell me that both Ciepheid and Shabranigdo are afraid of what the Chaos Emeralds would do to the planet that they've spent so countless millennia fighting for? And what about the Dark Lord Shabranigdo being afraid of setting off the Chaos Emeralds in the world that could be destroyed. I mean, he's tried to destroy the planet countless times already in order to send it to the Sea of Chaos, but the God, Ciepheid, always prevented him from doing so. Now that he's found something to overpower his rival with, the Dark Lord is afraid of what the gem might do if it's beyond his control. Now that's something that just doesn't make any sense and is hard to believe."_ ****

**_"You see, young human," _**the ancient being continued on with its explanation, **_"the Gods of the Four Worlds wanted to prevent the worlds from going to the Sea of Chaos while the Monsters and Dark Lords tried to get them back into the place from whence they came. However, if any of the Chaos Emeralds were to be used in either of those universal planes, they would just continue to absorb the chaotic energies that's being emitted by the Golden Lord and would eventually bring the world that they're on to total extinction and nothingness. Shabranigdo knew that kind of fate for when he and Ciepheid first experienced the extinction of a world through his own eyes. He saw that the staff, which holds the universal plane to the Sea of Chaos, shatter and before long, that world soon, without the energy from the source of all Chaos, began to shatter and eventually came into extinction along with its inhabitants as well as the Gods and Monsters of that world without the hope of returning or being reborn from within the Sea of Chaos. That was the fate that Lord Ruby Eye feared the most for when he saw that event. _**

_**"Now, no being has ever learned of this but at one time, for when the Golden Lord created the worlds from a part of her very being, there were once five universal planes instead of four. The lost forgotten plane had gone to extinction as a result of the beings' misuse and abuse of the Chaos Emeralds' incredible power. Only one God and Dark Lord had ever experienced the terror of what those powerful gems would bring if they were ever over or misused. They were both Red Dragon God Ciepheid and the Dark Lord Ruby Eye Shabranigdo. Ever since that horrifying event, the two adversaries only kept this event to themselves and didn't discuss with their other brethren for fear of the results that they would bring. **_

_**"Then, a century after the destruction of the fifth universal plane, I and my two companions visited both Ciepheid and Shabranigdo individually and told them all about the true uses and purposes of the Chaos Emeralds. The three of us told them that the stones are meant to be used in order to absorb strong excess of chaotic energy from huge sources conducting the power so that they would wouldn't rage out of control and bring any universal plane that it's on to extinction as it did with the lost universal plane. The Chaos Emeralds were also meant to be used as tools that would help with the evolutionary process of every living thing across the entire cosmos as well as keep the balance between the powers of light and darkness. **_

_**"We also explained to them that from outside of the Four Worlds, this extra energy from within the emeralds would be released harmlessly without raging out of control. But if the Chaos Emeralds were to ever be used from inside the universal planes of the Four Worlds, where the chaotic energies are much stronger, the emeralds would just keep feeding on this strong energy until their surfaces would burst and crack under the pressure of the Chaos Energy and eventually start to pollute and corrupt the plane with mad chaotic power. Both of the adversaries understood this and each made a vow to the three of us that they would never allow any of the Chaos Emeralds that could come from within or outside of the Four Worlds to ever be misused from within either of the universal planes so that they wouldn't have to suffer the same fate as the Forgotten Fifth World. Do you understand now?"**_

_"I think that I'm starting understand," _the human said to the wise being telepathically. _ "Let me see if I get this straight. What you're telling me is that Shabranigdo understood what you meant for when you and your comrades told both him and Ciepheid about the true purposes for the Chaos Emeralds. The Dark Lord also knew the what would happen if those gems were ever misused from within the world that he's spent countless millennia fighting for. He would have as much to lose as Ciepheid if any Chaos Emeralds were ever used from within his world._

_"Not only that, but you also said that the Chaos Emeralds were meant to act as some sort of defense against any sources producing large amounts of Chaos Energy that could potentially grow too out of control for any being to handle. They would just absorb the excess power coming from that source and let it seep out harmlessly all throughout the entire cosmos so that it would help every universe keep balance with one another. Is that right?" _

**_"Yes, that is correct, human," _**the ancient being responded to Miguel. **_ "Now that the knowledge is clear to you, let us now talk about your present predicament." _**

_"Present predicament? What do you mean by...?" _the human said telepathically before the voice of his mind was cut off for when he realized what his ancient visitor meant. _"Oh, my God! Naturon! I almost forgot about him! I must've been knocked out for when he launched his attack towards me! I can't believe that I just wasted time just standing here feeling sorry for myself! Now this world, along with my friends, will soon be...!"_

_**"Calm yourself, young human," **_the wise being said to him with a soft tone in its voice. **_"There's no need for you to panic. I've pulled your mind and spiritual form from your physical body and took it into dimensional limbo so that could be able to speak with you without any outside interference. I also manipulated both time and space from within the dimension we're in now so that time from within the physical world would pause while we're in here having our chat, as you humans would put it." _**

****After hearing what his benefactor have said, Miguel soon started to calm himself and suddenly realized what the ancient being meant by what it said. _"So you're telling me that time hasn't moved an inch from within the physical world since I've been unconscious here talking to you all this time? Well, that's a relief! This means that I still have some time left before that Chaos Emerald on Naturon's forehead explodes! _

_"But wait, I still have a bit of a problem: how to defeat the Monster with the emerald in his possession at my current state. Now how am I suppose to...?"_

In response to his question, Miguel suddenly felt a powerful surge of energy bursting all around his body, giving him new strength and power. _"What in the world?!" _the human thought to himself as he started to feel his body starting to regain his former strength and power that he had lost with his battle with Naturon. _"I'm feeling new power and strength flowing inside of me. But how is this..?"_

_**"I'm helping you get back on your feet by transferring a small portion of my power into your body, young human," **_Miguel heard the voice of the ancient being answering his questions. **_"But it seems, however, that it starting to regain some of its former strength from before when you had your battle with the Monster Naturon. This is unlike anything that I have ever experienced. I guess that this is what you humans call a miracle."_**

_"I probably don't know what this is about," _Miguel began to say while starting to feel the confidence that he had from before starting to resurface, _"but I'm glad that this happened because now I can deliver some payback to that Monster that beat the living daylights out of me from before! That Monster would be sorry that he ever decided to mess with me or either of my friends! That I promise!"_

Miguel suddenly heard the soft laughter starting to come from his mysterious visitor's voice before it started to speak with him again. **_"Hee! You are one extraordinary human to ever be saying those words, young one," _**the ancient being began to say with a friendly tone. **_"Not to mention the fact that you possess a soul that is pure of heart and whose spirit is unbreakable which can also be healed by the support of friends and family for if it ever did get broken. I can see now why the Star Sword has chosen you to be its rightful owner and how you were able to defeat powerful entities such as Ixis Naugus and the creature Nightmare Parasite. _**

_**"Only you have the power that could put an end to Naturon's madness and bring this world back into order. I have complete faith that you would be able to stop this mad threat from ever happening. Go now and help your friends to put an end to Naturon's rampage and retrieve the Chaos Emerald from him before it's too late. Now I must bid you farewell and I wish you good luck for when you face the Monster again. Farewell, young human."**_

****As a bright white light began to grow bright from within the darkness of his mind, Miguel started to shout to his ancient visitor telepathically as he was being blinded by the light's brilliance,_ "Thank you for helping me get my confidence and spirit back by talking to me! But there's only two things that I need to ask of you before your departure! Do you think you could please give me a pile of fifty Power Rings for this battle?"_

_**"I don't know what it is that you plan to do with those golden objects, young human, but I will grant your first request," **_the ancient being said to him. **_"Now what is it your other request that you have in mind for me to grant?"_**

_"Well, this request is rather a small one, wise one," _Miguel telepathically said to his wise visitor with a bit of a smirk on his face. _ "Do you think that you could start calling me by my first name from now on for when the next time that you appear before me? It's much more suiting to be called by my name other than being called just a human. And I would also like to know the name of the one who gave me back my fighting spirit."_

_**"Hmm. Very well, Miguel," **_the human heard the ancient voice of his benefactor responding to him as its voice began to fade away. **_"If the last request that you expect from me is to call you by your name, the least I could do for you is to give you my identity. Just know me as one of the three ancient guardians of the Chaos Emeralds or Chaos Guardian, if you will. Now good luck with your battle against the Monster and restore balance to this world."_**

****As soon as the voice faded from his mind, the light that was shining all around the darkness soon started to blind his eyes with a light that's bright enough for him to wake him up from his unconscious slumber as Miguel found himself back in the place for where he had fought with Naturon. As he pulled himself off of the huge stone boulder that he was imprinted in by the Monster a while ago, Miguel looked at himself and saw that his body along with his cloths wasn't singed a bit. He also saw, for when he searched his arms, were about what looked to him about twenty-five golden Power Rings hung around each of his arms: making them a total of fifty rings in all.

When he finally freed himself from the boulder, Miguel started to look around his surroundings and saw that he was in the same place that he was in from when he fought the Monster, Naturon: Sub-Space. _"Now I only have one more problem that I need to take care: like how to get out of this place. Naturon must've somehow sealed it shut with no effort at all. Considering that all of his newly increased strength is coming from a Chaos Emerald, that's not too surprising. If only I could somehow cut through the dimensional wall..."_

Miguel suddenly started to slap himself on the forehead for when he soon started to realize the answer to his current problem.

_"The Star Sword! Duh!" _he thought to himself. _"Its blade could practically cut through any matter whether its metal, stone, or wood. It could also allow me to cut through the dimensional wall that Naturon has set in order to prevent me from escaping. Now all I have to do is to pull out the weapon and find the weakest point where I could use it in order to cut through the dimensional wall between here and the outside world. Alright here it goes." _

With those words in his mind finished, Miguel started reach behind his back and pull out his huge mystic weapon: the Star Sword. When the blade materialized in his hands, the human soon started to close his eyes and started to use his mind in order to find the rip within the dimensional fabric of Sub-Space. A minute later, he soon felt a small and cool breeze coming up his neck that he hasn't felt for when he has his eyes open.

_"There it is!" _Miguel thought to himself as he started to open his eyes and turned towards the direction where he felt the breeze. He then started to charge towards that way at a great speed with his Star Sword in hand, readying it for a frontal slash towards the rip. When he slashed the sword's silver blade towards the air in the direction, a hole suddenly appeared out of the thin air of Sub-Space. The huge rip that Miguel created was big enough for the human to go through.

"It worked!" Miguel shouted to himself as he replaced the Star Sword back in its place on his back and started to run towards the dimensional hole.

When he got through the hole to the outside world, Miguel started to turn back to where the rip between Sub-Space and the real world is placed and saw that the hole was becoming smaller until it vanished completely. He then looked around the area of where he is and soon found himself staring in the throne room of the Royal Palace of Seyruun.

_"Good, this means that I'm back to the real world," _Miguel thought to himself as he continued to look around the royal room for any surprises. _"Well, that depends upon who's point of view would look at this world as 'the real world,' so to speak. Anyway, where are all of the others? I hope that Naturon hasn't finished them..."_

His thoughts were soon cut short for when he heard the voices of both Sonic and Tails starting to talk to two of Sylphiel's friend, Amelia and Zelgadis. Miguel then started to run out of the throne room and traveled through the hallway until he reached the huge front door of the royal palace. As soon as he began to open the door, Miguel started to take a look through the small crack and saw what was happening.

What he saw was Sylphiel, along with his red friend Knuckles holding onto both of her arms, standing near a dome of energy while holding onto her priestess's rod in front of her. Miguel then noticed a small river of Chaos Energy crawling out from out of Knuckles' body and into the hands of the shrine maiden as she continued to hold onto the spell. As he was curious about what was inside of the energy barrier, that was when the human started to realize what was in the barrier that Sylphiel was trying to maintain.

_"That must've been Naturon that Sylphiel is trying to contain," _Miguel thought as he continued to stare at the scene. _"Knuckles must be trying to help her to re-enforce the spell so that the Monster wouldn't try to escape. But I don't know exactly how long that barrier is going to last in order to keep Naturon all caged up. Sylphiel is already starting to feel a bit tired after feeling Naturon trying to pound his way out of the energy cage. I guess it's time for me to..."_

Before Miguel could finish his thoughts, he suddenly heard the voice of Shadow the Hedgehog as he turned towards the direction where it came from and saw the black hedgehog running towards his other two friends. At that moment, all the human did was stare and listened to what Shadow has to say as the scene in front of him starting to develop in front of his eyes while deciding when to make the black hedgehog's sudden appearance.

Meanwhile, Sylphiel along with the red echidna Knuckles, who was transferring his own Chaos Energy as support, continued to hold on her Protection barrier with her crystal orb scepter that held the mad Monster, Naturon, in his place. As her energy started to falter a bit, Knuckles started to say to her as he continued to hold onto her for support.

"Sylphiel, just hold on a bit longer!" the echidna said to the shrine maiden as he continued to hold onto her for support. "We need to buy Sonic and the others more time in order to come up with a plan to take down Naturon!"

Sylphiel only nodded in response to Knuckles's words as she continued to concentrate all of her energy on keeping her Protection barrier in place. That was when she started to feel a strong force coming from within the energy cage that she and felt another hard jolt hitting the barrier.

"Just keep on holding the barrier, you two!" Sylphiel heard the voice of the black hedgehog Shadow shouting to her and Knuckles as she kept on maintaining her spell. "Sonic just told me that he, Tails, and Sylphiel's friends have come up with a plan that would be able to take down this Monster without harming any of the innocent lives in this city!

"He says that when he gives the signal, Sylphiel should break her hold on the barrier in order to break the wall between Naturon and the Protection Spell! As soon as the barrier is down, all three of us should get out of the way as far as we can and let both Zelgadis and Amelia handle the rest!"

"Okay, Shadow!" Sylphiel responded as she continued to hold onto the barrier that was starting to crack under the pressure of being pounded from the inside by Naturon.

The shrine maiden then tried to push all of the strength of her body into trying to maintain her Protection spell a little longer just when she saw that the Monster was starting to break through. As a crack on the shield started to appear from the barrier's surface, Sylphiel heard the tired grunts of Knuckles who, when she turned to see his face, looks like that he was over his limit.

"Can't...keep this...up...much...longer!" the red echidna said as he struggle to transfer every ounce of energy that he had left in his body to the shrine maiden. "Almost...out of...energy! don't... ! Augh!" With those words done, Sylphiel saw Knuckles collapsing to the ground.

As soon as the red echidna was lying on the stone floor while breathing in for some air, the shrine maiden then started to hear the roar of the Monster, Naturon screaming in pain and insanity as he began to rip through a hole through the barrier that she was trying to maintain. "Ahhh! Everyone! Naturon is starting to break through my Protection barrier!" Sylphiel shouted to everyone in the area as she tried her best in order to maintain her spell. "I can't seem to...be able...to hold...onto my...spell any...longer! Ahh!"

A moment later, Sylphiel soon found herself starting to collapse towards the ground while being drained of all of her energy while letting go of her rod. That was when the shrine maiden started to breathe in and out in exhaustion as she saw her Protection spell barrier starting to shatter like glass. As soon as the energy barrier fully disappeared from sight, the Monster Naturon started to roar with anger and insanity as the aura of green energy around his body starting to grow out of control with energy and power.

"A MERE HUMAN LIKE YOU HAS THE NERVE TO IMPRISON A POWERFUL MONSTER LIKE ME!?" Naturon shouted to the shrine maiden as she saw that the Monster's body was starting to lose its human shape and form. "THAT WAS THE LAST MISTAKE THAT YOU OR YOUR FRIENDS WILL EVER MAKE AGAINST ME!!! I WILL MAKE YOU FEEL PAIN THAT IS BEYOND IMAGINATION!! I'LL MAKE EVERY LIVING THING ON THIS WORLD SUFFER BEYOND...!!!"

Before Naturon could finish the rest of his mad speech, Sylphiel saw the black hedgehog starting to moving around the Monster at a great speed. She then heard the voices of both of her friends, Amelia and Zelgadis, shouting to her and the two Mobians while the shrine maiden saw the two of them starting to charging towards her direction.

"All of you get out of there now!" Zelgadis said as he held what appears to be a golden Power Ring in his hand. "Amelia and I are going to try to cast the Ra-Tilt on Naturon and blast the emerald out of his head right now!"

"Mr. Zelgadis is right, you three!" Amelia added as she too was holding a golden ring in her hands. "The blast that we're about to release is powerful enough to take out the astral bodies of about a hundred Monsters with the help of these Power Rings that Mr. Sonic gave us! All of you should get out of the way now!"

"Don't you two forget about me!" Shadow the hedgehog said as Sylphiel started to see the black hedgehog running towards both the chimera and the princess's direction. "There's no way that I'm just going to lay around and let you guys have all the fun!"

Just before Sylphiel could start a protest, she immediately nodded in response to her two friends as she saw powerful spheres of blue energy starting to appear from both the human chimera and the princess's hands. She then began to crawl towards Knuckles without being told twice about what to do while feeling almost back to her normal self. When she finally reached the red echidna and grabbed a hold of his hand, the shrine maiden started to shout out Shadow's special ability as she held onto Knuckles's huge hand.

"Chaos Control!" Sylphiel shouted as both she and the echidna was being engulfed by emerald-green light as the two of them were being transported to a safe place away from the Ra-Tilt blast that was about to be fired by both Zelgadis and Amelia.

While near the huge doors of the palace's entrance, Miguel was still watching everything that has ever occurred since he had his chat with his ancient benefactor while his physical form was in Sub-Space. So far, the human heard both Sonic and Tails talk to both Zelgadis and Amelia what they planned to do while both Sylphiel and Knuckles did their best to hold the Monster Naturon in a Protection spell barrier while Shadow stood by as backup. When he heard the them talk about the most powerful spell in shamanistic magic: the Ra-Tilt, Miguel started panic a bit for when he saw Tails pull out a couple of golden Power Rings from his pack and handed them to the chimera and princess. He then started to calm down a bit for when he heard Zelgadis saying that the Ra-Tilt was able to only hit and cause damage to a Monster and does nothing to a human.

That was when Miguel suddenly began to turn his direction back to the shrine maiden and his two Mobian friends as he heard the mad shouts of the Monster Naturon screaming in anguish and insanity while he made his insane speech as the green energy aura surrounding his fading human body starting to grow bigger and stronger along with the Chaos Emerald on his forehead. Then he saw his black hedgehog friend Shadow starting to circle around the Monster containing him in his place and saw both Zelgadis and Amelia starting to jump towards Naturon's direction while warning Sylphiel, Knuckles, and Shadow to get away from the Monster. Miguel also heard the comments coming from Shadow the Hedgehog saying that he wouldn't allow both of the chimera and the princess to have all of the fun. Miguel then started to turn his attention back towards the shrine maiden and saw her grabbing onto Knuckles's hand as she shouted the two words for the Chaos Control ability.

At first, Miguel was a bit surprised that he saw Sylphiel was able to learn to use the Chaos Control ability so quickly as he saw her appearing next to both of his Mobian friends Sonic and Tails who were about hundred feet away from their three friends. The human then dismissed the thought as he soon began to hear the voices of both Zelgadis and Amelia starting to chant the words to the powerful shaman spell: the Ra-Tilt. Miguel then started to notice the Power Rings in the two's hands starting to glow as they chanted the final words to the spell while immediately glowing with green light. He also started to notice the Shadow starting to gather power within his hand and soon realized that the hedgehog was getting ready to launch his powerful Chaos Spear attack.

All Miguel did was watch the scene being played as he heard the shouts the three shouting the words for each of their own attacks.

"Ra-Tilt!" Sylphiel heard both Zelgadis and Amelia shouted in unison as they fired a powerful burst of energy from their hands and launched it towards Naturon.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow the Hedgehog then shouted as he launched several dozen golden spears of energy towards the Monster.

As the shrine maiden watched the double Ra-Tilts and the numerous Chaos Spear attacks colliding with Naturon's shattering human form, she saw the Monster's body being engulfed by a ray blue light being joined with golden highlights. While watching the scene, Sylphiel then started to hear the voice of both Sonic and Tails saying to her as she let go of Knuckles's hand.

"Sylphiel, the next time you decide to run off and attack a Monster like that," Sonic began to say to her with a stern tone of voice, but turned friendly a second later, "please tell me all about it so that I wouldn't have to miss all of the action, okay?"

"Sonic, now is not the time to start arguing about that," Sylphiel heard the fox say as he began to chuckle a bit at what his blue friend said, "What we should more worried about is if the combined power of those two Ra-Tilts blasts and Shadow's Chaos Spear are enough to knock the Chaos Emerald out of his body."

"Tails is right on that, Sonic," Sylphiel heard Knuckles saying to Sonic as she turned towards his direction and saw him trying to get himself to his feet with an annoyed and angry look on his face. "What made you two bet that the combined power of those two spells and Shadow's energy blasts could work on that Monster anyway?! That was an extremely dangerous gamble to bet on you know!"

"Well, not really, Knux," Sonic responded in order to calm the anger of his red hot companion a bit. "You see, while you and Sylphiel were holding Naturon in that energy cage, Tails and I had a little chat with Sylphiel's two friends.

"At first, they were asking a whole bunch of questions about what exactly are the Chaos Emeralds, but the two of us got them to calm down a bit in order to get them focused on how to deal with the Monster with the emerald. That was when the four of us came up with the plan of using the combination of the powers of the two's astral spells along with the powers of Shadow's Chaos Spear attack. We'd figured that the blast from the two Ra-Tilt spells and the Chaos Spear attack were enough to blast the Chaos Emerald out of the Monster's forehead without hurting any innocent people that could be in the area."

That was when the Sylphiel started to turn her full attention to Sonic and Tails. "But how was it that both Miss Amelia and Mr. Zelgadis were able to get a hold of two Power Rings for when they've fired off their Ra-Tilts with such power, Sonic?" she began to ask him.

"Well, allow me to explain that, Sylphiel," Tails started to respond to the shrine maiden's question with a bit of a sheepish tone in his voice. "You see, I always managed to keep a spare ring or two whenever Sonic or the others ever get in trouble for when they're in a tight pinch. On our planet, Mobius, Robo-Robotnik has been terrorizing us non-stop since he came into power. Now, however, since our little raids on his factories and planting that virus in his master computer, it'll be a while before he realizes what we've done and that we're gone from the face of the planet."

"Well, at least that explains why Sonic or Tails isn't worried about any further interference from Robotnik," Sylphiel heard the voice of Shadow the Hedgehog respond as she turned to his direction and saw the black hedgehog along with her two friends Zelgadis and Amelia coming towards their direction.

"I'll say, Shadow," the human chimera replied to Shadow's words, "with the confidence that the blue guy is showing for when he told Tails to give me and Amelia one of each of those pair of Power Rings that the little guy gave us and allowed us to shoot out the Ra-Tilt with such powerful force, it's a wonder that it was able to work at all."

"That's right, Mr. Zelgadis," Amelia added to the Zelgadis's words, "In all of the days that both me and Mr. Zelgadis have fought along side with Miss Lina and Mr. Gourry, I have never felt power that is as strong as what I've felt just now! It felt incredible!"

"Well, all of us could talk all about it a little later," Knuckles responded with a now cooler tone of voice, "right now, shouldn't we be focusing on Naturon who could come and attack us at any moment?"

"Oh, don't get your knuckles in a bunch, Knux!" Sylphiel heard Sonic say as she saw the blue hedgehog slapping the echidna on the back. "There's no way that Naturon could've survived a double spirit blasts along with Shadow's Chaos Spear! For all we know, his astral form could've shattered into a million pieces and the Chaos Emerald is now calm enough to...!"

Before she could hear the last words come from the blue hedgehog's mouth, the shrine maiden suddenly heard a roar of pain and insanity coming from the place where she saw both Zelgadis and Amelia along with Shadow fire off their powerful attacks at the Monster. When she turned all of her attention towards the blast sight, Sylphiel soon found herself staring at the fading pillar of blue golden light and looking into the true form of Naturon Gaav appearing before her very eyes.

While looking through the doors of the entrance to the palace, Miguel watched as the Monster, Naturon was revealing his true form to Sylphiel and all the others as the power aura around his being is growing bigger and stronger.

The Monster looked as though he were broken from the limbs of his body into five separate pieces. His head looked as though it were made to be a mask for a monster puppet from a cheap horror film that Miguel once saw as a child. The rest of Naturon's body was made to look like that of a over sized human skeleton that looked mutated with sharp claws and horns to top it off. The Monster's head has lost the wavyness of its hair and is replaced by an electric spiky style. There are wet sagging fangs that are sticking out of his mouth like a that of a vicious dinosaur, like the T-Rex. The only thing the hadn't changed a bit was the yellow cat eyes that Naturon was looking at his friends with as they eyed on them with that predatory look on his face.

_"Man, I guess that the plan that Sonic and Tails had planned with both Zelgadis and Amelia didn't work after all," _Miguel thought to himself as he looked at the scene. _"I guess that with the power of the Chaos Emerald in his body, Naturon is able to withstand the full assault of both the double Ra-Tilt spells and Shadow's Chaos Spear attack. But that only caused him to lose his human form and made him uglier than he was before. Now how...?"_

That was when his attention was finally caught by the sound of the golden Power Rings that hung around his arms as he thought about his situation.

_"The Power Rings! Duh!" _he thought, _"I could use the rings to absorb any powerful assault that Naturon would try to dish out! All I have to do is wait for the right time to jump in so that I could absorb some of the Chaos Energy that he took from the Chaos Emerald." _

After finishing his thoughts, Miguel turned his attention back towards the scene that was developing and watched carefully as he waited for his time to make his move. But as he watched, Miguel soon started to take notice of a stream of blue energy starting to gather within the palm of his right hand. As the human wondered about this, he soon became aware that the energy stream was coming from outside the area from where both Amelia and Zelgadis along with Shadow fired off their attacks. While the energy continued to gather within his hand, Miguel soon started to see images of ancient text that appeared to be about hundreds of years old. He soon started to see that he could read the text as if it were written in plain English. Then, that was when it had dawned upon him that he just learned one of the most powerful spells in all of Shamanistic magic.

_"Did I somehow learn how to use the Ra-Tilt?" _Miguel thought to himself as he looked at his right hand and saw the energy that was in his palm vanish into his hand and into his own body. _"But, this couldn't be! How was it possible that I was able to learn all there is to know about how to use the Ra-Tilt in such a short amount of time? This just doesn't make any...!"_

The human's thoughts were soon cut short for when he heard the booming voice of the Monster Naturon starting to speak to his friends as Miguel turned his attention back towards the developing scene.

**End of Part two**


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

As Sylphiel watched the Naturon's monstrous form glowing with emerald light as he continued to roar with mad rage. She also heard the horrified gasps of her friends starting to come out of their mouths as she watched the Monster starting turn his full attention towards their direction. This also caused the shrine maiden to shake a bit in fear for when she saw the look of insanity on his face.

"HEE! HEE! HEE! HA! HA! HA!" Naturon laughed before he began to shout to her and the rest of her friends. "DO YOU PATHETIC HUMANS REALLY BELIEVE THAT YOU COULD DEFEAT THE GREAT NATURON WITH THAT USELESS ATTEMPT OF AN ASSAULT!? MY POWER IS NOW BEYOND ANYTHING THAT ALL OF YOU COULD FIGHT!! EVEN WITH ALL OF YOUR COMBINED POWERS, YOU FOOLS WILL BE A MATCH FOR ME!! NOW IS THE TIME FOR ME TO CRUSH YOU ALL LIKE THE INSECTS THAT YOU, THE HUMANS, THE MONSTERS, THE GODS, AND EVERY LIVING THING IN THIS PLANET TRULY ARE!! PREPARE TO SUFFER THE FATE OF BEING EXTINCT AND WIPED OUT OF THE EXISTENCE!!"

That was when the priestess started collapse on her knees and continued to quiver in fear of the image of being killed by the hands of the Monster began to engulf her mind. Just when she was about to give in to the despair that's clouded her thoughts, Sylphiel started to hear the voice of Sonic the Hedgehog starting to shout to the Monster while going in front of him.

"That's what you think, Wacko!" Sylphiel heard Sonic shouting back to the insane Monster while watching him making his stand against Naturon. "We've faced off against enemies that are far stronger than you are! If you're trying to scare us with that act along with that lame excuse for a body of yours, then you got another thing coming!"

"Sonic's right, Naturon!" Shadow added as the shrine maiden saw the black hedgehog making his own stand with the his companion. "There's no way that this little threat of yours is going to get the best of us!"

"I agree with both hedgehogs on this one!" Knuckles joined in as Sylphiel saw the echidna walked besides his two friends.

"That's right!" she then heard Tails say as he flew towards his friends and joined in for the fight. "Nothing you say is going to make us back down for one minute if you think that you can just get away with what you're planning to do!"

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Are you fools sure about that?" Naturon said in response to their brave words with a calm and cool tone of voice as his monstrous body continued to glow with immense power. "Don't forget that I've already defeated your human friend with only a small portion of the power that I've gained from this '**Chaos Emerald!**' So what chance do filth such as yourselves have against me at my full potential?!"

Before she could have her chance to respond, Sylphiel heard the voice of her friend Zelgadis starting to shout to the Monster as she watched the human chimera walking towards the Mobians and joined them as he pulled his sword from its resting place.

"If these guys are willing to fight against you despite knowing that they might be destroyed, then I'm going to fight as well!" Zelgadis said as he stopped near the four Mobians and pointed his sword towards Naturon.

"I'm fighting as well!" the priestess heard Amelia say as she saw the small girl was coming to join the chimera and the four Mobians for a the confrontation. "For the sake of not only Seyruun, but the entire world, I, Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun, am willing to fight you to the very end and make sure that the Chaos Emerald that you have is no longer a threat to this world! So in the name of justice, I'm going to fight you with everything that I have!"

After hearing each of her friends' speeches, Sylphiel soon started to become touched by each of their words. She then started to unfroze her entire body and began to walk towards her comrades in order to join them in their stand against Naturon.

"Hee! Hee! Hee! And what about you, shrine maiden?" the Monster asked with the same tone as she neared the place where her friends were standing. "Are you willing to face the same fate as your dear friend Miguel did for when he refused my offer and decide to face me? Well, it's a pretty foolish choice to make since the decision of your boyfriend cost him his life."

The words that Naturon said to her started to get to the shrine maiden as she face towards the Monster with angry look on her face and said to him. "Why don't you just shut up and fight, Monster!" Sylphiel shouted to the Monster as she started to put her rod away and summoned her Flaming Sword within her hand once again as she pointed it towards Naturon's direction. She then heard surprised gasps coming from her friends as she continued to face the Monster with her fiery weapon.

"Hee! Hee! Hee! A pretty bold and impressive move, for a shrine maiden, young lady," Naturon responded to Sylphiel with a calm cool voice as she saw the Monster smiling at her with those ugly fangs of his. "Not to mention that your physical energy seemed to have recovered very quickly in a short amount of time. You would even dare to face me while pointing that weapon of yours. There is indeed something very special about you, Miss Sylphiel. Why don't you join me and together..?"

"Forget it, freak!" Sylphiel responded to the Monster's words while cutting him off as she gripped onto her weapon's handle tighter than before. "There's no way in the world that you'll get me to join a Monster like you! Not after what you did to Miguel! No way that I'm going to forgive for what you did to him! Do you hear me?!"

While watching in shock at the shrine maiden's response, Miguel started to calm himself a bit and thought while grinning with a little smile on his face as he blushed, _"Hee! I guess that some of my personality has rubbed off of me and onto Sylphiel while she was with me, Sonic, and the others. I guess that she really does care for me after..." _That was when Miguel's thoughts were cut short for when he heard the voice of Naturon talking to the shrine maiden as he turned his attention back towards the scene.

"Hee! Hee! Hee! It seems that you and your friends have finally made up your minds," the human heard the Monster say as he saw the creature starting to gather dark green power within his hand and aiming it towards his friends. "It's a real pity that all of you will have to pay the price for that grave decision that you all made. Ha! Ha! Ha!"

After hearing those words and seeing Naturon starting to grow bigger and stronger by the minute, Miguel soon began to panic and began to think to himself, _"Oh, no! Naturon is going to blow Sylphiel and the others into dust! There's got to be some way to..." _

The human's thoughts were soon cut short for when the images of ancient writings began to come back to his mind and that was when he came up with a solution. _"The Ra-Tilt! The most powerful spell in the astral plane!" _Miguel thought to himself as he looked at his hands. _"But I just barely learned the words to the spell and it could be too dangerous for me to use! But what other choice do I have at this point?"_

With his mind all made up and cleared, Miguel began to instantly chant the words of the powerful astral spell while aiming his leg to try to kick the doors at the same time.

"Souls that flow in the eternal and infinite,

ever lasting flame of blue.

Let all the power hidden deep within my soul

be called forth here and now!"

As he held the energy of the unusually colored silver spell within his two hands, he instantly started to kick the doors that led outside of the royal palace and rushed outside.

As soon as Naturon started to power up with energies of the Chaos Emerald within his forehead, Sylphiel began to brace herself for a powerful attack from the Monster. Then she suddenly started to feel the power of another source of Chaos Energy from somewhere else. Before she could look around to see where the energy source came from, the shrine maiden heard the evil roaring laughter of Naturon as she saw him pulling the energy sphere back and was about to throw it towards herself and her friends.

But the Monster never got a chance to launch his powerful attack for when suddenly someone began to shout out these two words, "Ra-Tilt!"

Before she knew what was happening, Sylphiel saw Naturon's entire monstrous form being engulf with a powerful and unusually silver-colored energy pillar. The dark green energy sphere that was in Naturon's hands soon disappeared for when he was hit with the most powerful astral spell in shamanistic magic. As the Monster was being engulfed by the powerful spiritual energy, the shrine maiden heard the voice of Zelgadis shouting out, "Man! That was a powerful Ra-Tilt! But, the power is way too strong to be a regular Ra-Tilt and the color is different too! Who in the hell is doing it anyway?"

Before anyone could have a chance to answer, Sylphiel saw Naturon breaking out of his bothersome prison of powerful spirit energy and roared in both anger and pain. "WHO DARES TO STRIKE ME?!" the Monster said as he was about to launch an attack towards Sylphiel with energy coming out of his sharp claw of his index finger. "IS IT ONE OF YOU FOOLS THAT...?!"

Naturon's words were soon cut short for when the shrine maiden saw a powerful beam of white energy appearing out of nowhere and struck the Monster's face dead-on, which caused him to back away from her and her group of friends.

That was when a familiar young man's voice suddenly appeared and said to Naturon's now cowering form, "Back off my friends, freak! There's more where that came from if you choose not to!"

The sound of the young man's voice soon brought Sylphiel to turn towards the source of the voice and she found herself looking at the serious and yet smiling face of the friend that she thought was finished off by Naturon: Miguel Angel Arias.

"Miguel!" the shrine maiden shouted happily with tears in her eyes as she saw the entire form of her human friend from the other world unharmed and in one piece.

"Miguel?! That really you?!" Sylphiel heard the voice of Sonic shouting to his friend with a surprised tone of voice. "We all thought that this jerk Naturon had finished you off for good! How were you able to get out of that place where you fought him and where did you get that pile of Power Rings by the way?!"

"Never mind that, Mr. Sonic!" Amelia joined in with the blue hedgehog, "What I want to know is how in the world is Mr. Miguel able to learn the Ra-Tilt in such a short amount of time and how was he able to cast energy that powerful and with such a pretty silver color!"

"My thoughts exactly!" the shrine maiden heard Zelgadis reply with equal confusion as she began to notice the mound of golden dinner plate-sized rings hanging around each of Miguel's arms. "How is it possible for him to learn it so fast let alone get that huge pile of Power...?!"

The human chimera's words were soon cut off for when Sylphiel heard the voice of one of the young fox, Tails, starting to yell to them, "Never mind that, you guys! Right now we have bigger problems! Like Naturon looking at us with that nasty face of his!"

As she wondered about what the young fox was talking about, the shrine maiden soon found herself listening to the roaring voice of Naturon shouting in anger as she turned her full attention back towards the Monster. "YOU!?" the monstrous Naturon shouted towards her direction as Sylphiel saw his ugly face filled with a mixed of confusion and anger. "How could a pathetic human like you be able to survive my powerful assault and escape my sub-dimensional plane?! Your prison should have been inescapable from any means from this dimension!!"

That was when Sylphiel heard the response of Miguel starting to say to the Monster by saying with a confident tone of voice, "Well, let's just say that I have friends in high places, Naturon! If it weren't for their help, then I wouldn't be standing right here staring at that ugly face of yours! So in other words, it's time for me to get some pay back for that attack that you dished out at me!"

"Miguel has help in high places?" the shrine maiden heard the voice of Shadow the Hedgehog asking with a confused tone. "Just what in the world is he talking about?"

"I don't know, Shadow," Sonic started to say with the same tone as his friend, "but let's just be thankful that the miracle happened at just the right time for when Naturon was about to go ape on us! Now that Miguel is back, that Monster doesn't have a chance against us!"

"But don't you guys find it to be a little funny that Miguel has returned here without a single scratch on his body or dirt on his cloths?" Knuckles asked with a serious and yet curious tone. "But how did he managed to get that pile of Power Rings in such little...!"

The red echidna's words were soon cut off for when Sylphiel heard the Monster Naturon shouting to the top of his lungs while his body started to once again to emit the powerful green aura around his monstrous body as the Chaos Emerald on his forehead started to become brighter by the minute.

"Arrggh! Silence mortals!" Naturon shouted with anger and insanity in his voice. "As for you human, you won't be so fortunate enough to survive my next attack for when..."

Before he could have the chance to finish his speech, Sylphiel suddenly saw Miguel appearing in front of the Monster and saw him throwing his bare fist towards Naturon's face at full strength. When the fist collided with his face, the Monster soon flew up towards the sky at a great speed while going farther away from view until he wasn't seen at all. Before Sylphiel could have a chance to ask the young man about how was he able to punch Naturon's untouchable astral form, Miguel stopped her from doing so by looking at her direction while saying to her and their friends with serious look on his face.

"Sylphiel. Everyone," he began with a soft tone of voice, "I want you all to stay here and take care of yourselves while I take care of some unfinished business with Naturon and from the looks of it, I'd say that it won't be pretty. You guys might also need to regain your strength if that Monster and I should return."

That was all Miguel said before he started to fly off towards the sky and flew in the same direction as Naturon had. Before she could have the chance to yell to her friend in order to stop him, Sylphiel heard the voice of Sonic shouting to her, "Sylphiel! Don't try to stop him! Miguel needs to try to stop that Monster on his own in order to get that Chaos Emerald out of his forehead!"

"But what happens if he loses to Naturon like he did before for when he was in Sub-Space, Sonic?!" the shrine maiden asked the blue hedgehog with a annoyed tone as she turned to face his direction with tears filling in her eyes. "What if he's already...!?"

"Whoa, easy girl! That won't happen this time!" Knuckles cut in on Sylphiel's shouting words with a nervous voice. "This time Miguel has that pile of Power Rings to help him against that Monster! For as far as I'm concerned, Naturon now doesn't have a chance against him."

"That's what you said before for when Miguel had fought with Naturon the first time, Mr. Knuckles!" the shrine maiden heard the surprised voice of her friend Amelia saying to the red echidna.

"What makes you think that this time is going to be any different?" Zelgadis added with the same tone as the princess. "Miguel was defeated for when he first fought with Naturon in Sub-Space!"

"Did you two noticed that pile of Power Rings that Knuckles mentioned?" Tails replied as he walked up towards the shrine maiden. "I bet that those rings were around his arms for a different reason other than just use them to defend himself."

As she saw the young two-tailed fox facing her, Sylphiel suddenly started to ask him with a worried and sobbing tone of voice, "But Tails, what if he's suddenly...?"

The shrine maiden didn't get the chance to finish her question for when she suddenly started to see a dark sphere of energy flying from out of the sky and saw it colliding with the nearest area outside of the Seyruun's city limits, creating an intense explosion of bright light.

When Miguel finally caught up with the flying Monster while ignoring the chill of the sky, he saw that Naturon had already recovered from the blow on the face that the human had given him and started to throw a dark sphere of energy toward his direction.

After Miguel flew to the right and dodged the attack, he then started to say to the Monster, who looked pretty upset with him, "You really are a sloppy shot for a Monster, Naturon! Where did you ever learn to throw energy balls like that anyway? Not from a very skilled Dark Lord, I'm sure!"

In response to the humans words, Naturon threw a dark beam of energy towards the human's direction, aiming for his face. When Miguel dodged the attack while using the power of the Chaos Control and warped near the Monster, Naturon started to yell at the young man while preparing to launch another powerful dark energy assault, "Damn you, human! Why won't you just die?!"

"I hate to break it to you, Naturon, but you can't get rid of me that easily," Miguel responded to the angry Monster while continuing to hover above the sky that's about a few thousand feet in the air. "Now that I've got your attention, I want to speak to you seriously for a moment and try to reason with you! That Chaos Emerald that you have on your forehead is going to blow up this entire planet taking you along with it! If you don't stop using it now, then...!"

"Silence, human!" Naturon shouted to Miguel, cutting the young man's words short as he powered up his dark energy attack within the palm of his hand and aimed it at him. "I don't need advice from some pathetic human on how to control this emerald's great power! Now begone!"

With those words, the Monster then threw the ball of dark energy towards his direction but, just before the dark sphere could reach him, Miguel once again used the power of the Chaos Control to warp himself to out of harm's way. When he appeared right in front of Naturon, which is about twenty feet away, Miguel started to put his two hands together and concentrated on reciting the words of the Ra-Tilt spell in his mind in order to launch another powerful burst of energy towards the Monster as he did before while on the ground. But, just before he could have the chance to take aim and shout out to two remaining words to the spells to fire it, Naturon's arm suddenly popped out of thin air of the sky and lunged itself towards his face, which he barely evaded by flying higher in the sky. Just when he thought that he was safe from harm's way, Miguel was suddenly taken by surprise for when he saw another one of Naturon's arms appearing out of thin air and lunging towards him again, but this time towards his chest.

When the human barely avoided the attack by freezing time with the power of the Chaos Control, he suddenly thought to himself while looking at the sharp long-nailed Monster arm that's nearly an inch away of puncturing his chest as he flew away from it, _"Man, this guy doesn't seem to tire out messing around with me like this and doesn't take Down Time, does he? _

_"I mean, no matter where I go or where I fly to for that matter, one of his limbs seem to appear out of nowhere and attack me out of nowhere. Well, fortunately for me, I could use the Chaos Control to freeze time in order to avoid most of the attacks. But I don't know how long I can keep it up. If only there is a way for me to keep him from moving those limbs of his long enough for me to use the Ra-Tilt on him again."_

That was when a thought suddenly came to Miguel like a bolt of lightning and gave him a tactic that might be of some use to him. _"Well, it's a bit of a risky move to use, but I'm willing to give it a shot," _he thought to himself just when the effects of the Chaos Control faded and time started once again.

When the full time freeze affect of the Chaos Control wore off, he saw that the arm that nearly went through his chest wiz by at an incredible speed and disappearing from sight. He then looked around and waited for another assault from one of Naturon's moving limbs. As he continued to look around for the Monster's attack, Miguel suddenly saw the monstrous leg of Naturon flying at him with its sharp claws pointed at his face.

"Chaos Control!" he shouted the two words of Shadow's special ability as it started to freeze time around him once again. Then, as soon as he started to move away from the sharp-nailed leg, Miguel started to notice three more limbs of the Monster's body aiming at the place where he once stood

_"Now to put my plan into action," _Miguel thought to him and concentrated on chanting the words to the powerful shamanistic spell while trying to keep his control of the Chaos Control.

"Souls that flow in the eternal and infinite,

ever lasting flame of blue.

Let all the power hidden deep within my soul

be called forth here and now!"

As he held the powerful sphere of silver energy within his hand while stopping the effects of the Chaos Control. When time started once again, Miguel aimed his arms towards the monstrous limbs of Naturon and started to shout out the two words that would allow him to shoot the strong energy towards them, "Ra-Tilt!"

Then the strong power from within his hands started to burst from within his palms and fired off a powerful force of silver light that hit its target.

Meanwhile back on the ground, Sylphiel is just looking up towards the sky and looked around to see if her friend Miguel was anywhere to be found. While looking at the blue skies, she heard her friends, both Zelgadis and Amelia as well as the four Mobians, having a long chat about the out come of the battle between Miguel and Naturon. Her four animal friends also talked to the human chimera and the princess a little about each of themselves as well as the planet that they've come from. The conversation soon ended when a powerful stream of silver light appeared from across the sky and shot out towards the top of a large mountain that's closest to the city of Seyruun.

"Whoa, mama! What in the world is that?!" Sylphiel heard the voice of Sonic shouting with at surprised and shocked tone.

"I'm not sure, Sonic," Shadow responded to the his friend, "But whatever it was, it felt pretty powerful."

"Well, that's all well and good, you two," Knuckles said to the black hedgehog a moment later while using a rather sarcastic tone of voice, "but what I really want to know is what exactly it is."

"I can answer that," the shrine maiden heard the voice of Zelgadis respond to the blue hedgehog's words. "That was a Ra-Tilt that just came from out of the place that Miguel and Naturon are at! I recognized that kind of energy anywhere! Only that the energy that it gave off for when it crashed into that mountain is much more powerful than a regular Ra-Tilt!"

"That must be Mr. Miguel that did it!" Amelia added as Sylphiel saw that the princess's face has an expression that matches the human chimera's tone of voice. "I'm still surprised that he was able to learn it in such a small amount of time let alone be able to use it! I mean, it took me about three years before I could master it!"

Sylphiel then turned her attention back towards the blue sky of where Miguel and Naturon are fighting at and saw that it was blinking with numerous amounts of emerald-colored light.

"Whoa! Now that was some intense power!" she heard the voice of Tails saying with amazed tone. "I wonder if Miguel is the one who's causing that light show to happening!"

All the shrine maiden did at that moment was just stare into the green aura that glowed in the sky, covering the air around it with its brilliance.

_"Miguel, just what is going on up there that you're having much difficulty with trying to defeat Naturon?" _she thought to herself as continued to look up at the emerald sky. _"I just wish that I could go up there and help you, but I would just do more harm than good by doing so. I just pray that you would be safe and in one piece for when you defeat that horrible Monster. Please win for this world and for me."_

As he looked at the result of his strategy, Miguel saw that the four limbs of Naturon's body were reduced to nothing but thin air in the sky area that he was in. He then started to hear the loud shouts of the Monster screaming in pain, agony, and anger for when found his arms and legs blasted out of existence. Miguel began to look around the air and found himself looking at the arm and legless body floating around the air like a manakin of a Monster that just got its arms and legs hacked off. Naturon, who's head is still attached to what was left of the Monster's body, continued to scream in anger and agony for the lost of his limbs while showing his sharp dripping teeth.

"Arrrggghh! My arms! My legs!" Naturon screamed while looking in Miguel's direction as the human continued to look at the Monster with a bit of pity. "You dare to blow off my limbs using that pitiful human spell?! I'll make sure that you pay for this...with your life!!"

"Well, excuse me for defending myself, Mr. Cheap Excuse for a Used Crash Trash Test Dummy!" Miguel responded to the Monster's words with a smart tone in his voice. "If you hadn't threw your arms and legs towards me like butcher and steak knives or just handed over the Chaos Emerald for that matter, then I wouldn't have had to resort to blowing your limbs into thin air like that and...!"

That was when his words were soon cut for when he heard the Monster calmly beginning to laugh at first and then roared into a crazed laughter that echoed throughout the now-cloudy area that they're in now. The Chaos Emerald still embedded on Naturon's forehead started to glow again with an intense light that surrounded what was left of the Monster's body.

_"Oh, no!" _Miguel thought to himself as he watched whatever was left of the Monster Naturon glow with a powerful green aura of energy. _"That Chaos Emerald's power is starting to get over Naturon's head, and quite literally I might add. It's starting to make him nuttier than a coconut. I have to stop this now before that emerald blows and takes everything out along with it."_

With the thoughts finished in his mind, Miguel turned his full attention back towards the incapacitated and laughing Naturon. He then started to ask the Monster with a serious tone in his voice, "What's so funny that it's making you laugh so hard, Fruitloops? What's with..."

Miguel's words were soon answered for when they were cut off by the Monster's calm and yet evil words, "Watch this, human and you'll soon see the reason why I'm laughing."

As the human was confused at what the Monster said, he soon began to saw Naturon starting to grunt with effort. Suddenly, before he could have the chance to blink his eyes, Miguel saw the Monster starting to grow new legs and arms from the places where his old limbs once were. The human gasped in shock for when he saw the appearance of the new limbs.

"What the hell!? How did you manage to get new arms and legs that fast?" Miguel asked the Monster with a surprised tone.

"Hee! Hee! Hee! You don't know about the race that I've come from do you, human?" Naturon responded to the human as the Monster smiled at him with his dripping teeth. "Well, seeing that you from another world, I guess that I could give you some information about my people.

"You see, the entire Monster Race has bodies that is different from your kind's typical human bodies. What you're seeing right now is my astral body, which is my true form, that acts like that of the human ghost when it haunts its victims. In other words, any type of physical damage that you try to inflict on me will be worth nothing. We could also regenerate our bodies as well as our limbs quite easily for when we lose them in battle. However, for lower level types of Monsters, it would take about days to recover from the heavy damages, such as the incredible energy from the Ra-Tilt you've fired at my limbs. But thanks to the incredible powers of this Chaos Emerald embedded within my forehead, I'm able to grow new arms without much effort.

"Now that I've mentioned the subject, I seem to recall you being able to make contact with my face using only your bare fist. How is it that you were able to do what so many humans have failed to do to my race throughout the centuries in this world? Come to think of it, how were you able to harness so much energy into the Ra-Tilt and fire it with such power, let alone learning how to chant the words in such a short amount of time?"

"As if I would want to tell an ugly Halloween Monster costume rip-off like you, Naturon!" Miguel responded to the Monster with a sort of harsh tone.

In response to the teen's words, Miguel saw the Monster starting to make numerous medium-sized balls of dark green energy appear around his being. Just when he was about to respond to the action, the human from Earth soon found Naturon throwing the little spheres of energy towards him and they soon take on the shape of little arrow spears. Just before he could think about a way to stop the assault, Miguel suddenly started to have images in his mind that flashed pictures of the Master Emerald as well as the Chaos Emeralds. He also saw images of Shadow the Hedgehog launching Chaos Spear towards an unknown enemy before it stopped playing in his mind.

"What the hell?" Miguel said to himself while, not knowing what exactly was happening, saw several dozen silver and normal-sized balls of energy starting to appear out of the sky around his being and started to shout out two words that he never thought he would, "Chaos Spear!"

With those words said, Miguel saw the spheres of energy starting to charge towards the dark green spears that Naturon launched with the same shape and size as they were. When he saw the spears from the opposite sides collided with one another, the teen saw that it created a light show that would make any audience awe with amazement.

_"What the hell? I just used Shadow's Chaos Spear attack!" _Miguel thought to himself as he continued to look at the display in front of him. _"How in the world did I learn to do that?! Now this is just freaking me out!"_

While thinking about how he gained the technique, Miguel suddenly wiped his mind of the thought and turned his attention back towards Naturon's hideous form for when the explosions of light stopped.

"Well, at least you have the guts to stick around and not try to stab me in the back like most of your brethren," the human said to the Monster as he calmly prepared himself for any attack that his opponent might use, "I don't know wether to salute you or laugh at you for pulling this sort of stunt."

Naturon soon started to laugh in response to the young human's words with a towering voice through his sort of slobbering mouth with his sharp teeth showing.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! You're really foolish if you're saying those words to me, human!" the Monster said to him as he looked at the Miguel with an evil look on his monstrous face. "Now you're going to see the true extent of my power by watching me demonstrate my ultimate attack towards the city of Seyruun itself! Dark Chaos Ball!" With those words said and done by the Monster, Miguel soon started to see Naturon raising both of his monster-like arms to the sky and started to gather powerful and destructive dark energy from between them.

"What?! Are you insane, Naturon?!" Miguel shouted to the Monster as he saw the sphere of black energy continuing to grow in size. "The power that you're gathering for your attack is too strong to for the city! Its enough to destroy the entire county or even the entire planet! What would your mother, the Lord of Nightmares, think if she saw you like this?!"

"I believe that she would be rather proud of me for what I'm doing right now, boy!" Naturon responded to Miguel's shouting words with an insane look developing all over his ugly face. "Both she and Lord Ruby-Eye would be pleased for when they learned that I'm about to achieve the one thing that the entire Monster Race hasn't been able to do!"

"But not by using the out of control powers of the Chaos Emerald, Wacko!" Miguel responded to the insane Monster while carefully looking at the now enormous dark sphere of energy now hovering above the Naturon's head. "Lord Ruby-Eye would never approve of what you're doing with the powers of the emerald and is always against using it! Both he and Lord Ciepheid know what would happen if any of the Chaos Emeralds were ever used within the Four Worlds!"

As a reward for shouting out his words, Miguel suddenly saw Naturon starting to look at him with an angry expression on his face along with an tone of voice to match it, "You foolish human! You dare to say that both Lord Ruby-Eye and our sworn enemy Ciepheid have agreed with one another on going against using the Chaos Emeralds?! You and your entire race are going to pay for this insult...with your lives!!"

With those words said and done, Miguel saw the Monster throwing the huge sphere of dark energy towards the direction where the kingdom of Seyruun at an incredible speed. _"All those people! Including Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Amelia, Zelgadis...and Sylphiel! No!!" _the young man thought to himself as he started to diving down towards the sky and tried his best to beat the huge ball of evil chaotic energy while hearing the mad laughter of Naturon echoing throughout the cloudy sky.

Back on the grounds in front of the Royal House of Seyruun, Sylphiel was still looking up at the sky to see if Miguel was anywhere to be found after the big explosions of energy from both the Ra-Tilt and the small flashes of light that she saw the boy fire off to probably weaken the Monster, Naturon. She also heard the conversation that all of her friends were probably having about the blasts of light that they each saw a while back. After a moment passed later, the shrine maiden soon began to see a huge dark sphere of great energy coming down towards them at a great speed.

_"(Gasp!) This power!" _Sylphiel thought to herself as she continued to watch the giant ball of energy coming down towards her and the others. _"It's greater than what I've felt before! It's almost enough power to destroy this entire city! But how...?"_

Before she could have a chance to finish her thought, the shrine maiden suddenly heard the voices of all of her friends shouting as she kept her eyes on the dark energy sphere.

"Everybody, look at that sphere of energy!" Sylphiel heard Knuckles shouting. "That's way too much power to be meant for just this one city! That's enough Chaos Energy to annihilate this entire continent! Possibly this world as well!"

"Are you kidding me, Knux!?" Sonic said to his friend with a scared and shocked tone in his voice. "Please tell me that you're joking!"

"I'm afraid that Knuckles isn't kidding about this, Sonic!" Shadow started to say as his voice is the same tone as the red echidna's voice. "That sphere of energy has enough Chaos Energy that could wipe out this entire continent and even this entire continent in an instant if it hits!"

"Are you guys serious about this?!" Sylphiel heard the voice of the human chimera Zelgadis shouting towards the four Mobians. "How could a Monster like Naturon be capable of harnessing the great powers of that emerald to annihilate this world?! How is it...?!"

"Never mind that, Mr. Zelgadis!" the shrine maiden heard the words of the princess Amelia saying to the chimera. "We have to find a way to stop that energy sphere from colliding with this city or otherwise everybody, including us, would be destroyed!"

For when she heard all of her friends' words, Sylphiel soon began to panic as she saw the black ball of energy continued to fall from the sky towards their direction as it approached closer to its target. _"What are we all going to do?" _the priestess thought to herself as she continued to watch the black energy getting closer and closer towards Seyruun. _ "If that ball of dark power should ever hit this city, then everyone and everything in this world would be...!"_

Before she could have the chance to finish her dreadful thoughts, the shrine maiden saw the large dark sphere of energy suddenly stopping in its place in the sky just when it was about a few hundred feet away from the city.

_"What in the world is happening?" _she thought to herself as she was surprised by the sphere of energy's sudden halt. _"Why did that ball of evil energy stop for when it's about close to annihilating this entire city?"_

The shrine maiden's question was soon answered for when she heard the voice of Tails starting to shout out to everyone as she turned towards the young fox's direction, "Guys! Look closer at that black ball of energy! Somebody's holding onto it from falling onto this city and I have a pretty good guess on who that is!"

After hearing those words, Sylphiel started to turn her full attention back towards the dark sphere of energy and took a closer inspection at the powerful black ball. That was when the shrine maiden started to panic for when she saw a familiar figure who was holding evil energy back.

"Miguel!!" she shouted to the top of her lungs as she looked on in panic as she saw the human boy holding back the black ball of energy.

Miguel sighed in relief for when he beat the dark sphere of Chaos Energy to the city and stopped it from colliding with the city of Seyruun by holding onto it with all of his might. He as continued to hold evil energy back, Miguel began to struggle with trying to holding back the sphere of energy back with both his hands and his mental energy.

As he began to become weaker by the minute, Miguel started to shout out to the Monster Naturon as he held the evil ball of energy, "Naturon! I won't allow you to reduce this world into rubble by your misuse of the Chaos Emerald! Give up this madness now before I choose to attack!"

While waiting for a response from the Monster, Miguel suddenly started to become weakened by the struggle of trying to hold back the ball of evil Chaos Energy. Just when he felt that his entire body has reached its limit, Miguel heard the insane and evil voice of Naturon shouting to him while mocking him, "You got to be kidding me, human! If you want me to end this madness, then I'll only do so for when I see this world being reduced to ashes by my power! But since you've wanted to save this city so badly, I'll allow you to become the first victim of my to die at the mercy of my Dark Chaos Ball! Time to say goodbye, Miguel!"

With those words said by the Monster, Miguel started to feel the dark sphere energy starting to push itself with even greater force than it did before. Before he knew what was happening, the human boy started to feel both of his arms starting to fail him and soon found himself being engulfed by the sphere of black Chaos Energy.

The place that he was in was all dark with green streams of light surrounding the area all around. As he started to look around the place, Miguel suddenly started feel a sharp pain coming from with his head that would make him want to scream. However, despite feeling the great pain, Miguel did his best to resist the pain that came and shot up from all around his entire body.

_"This...pain!" _he thought to himself as he endured the great pain inside him. _"It's like the same torture that Ixis put me through before we had our final battle! Naturon probably thinks that by putting me through this, it'll probably make me lose my mind and give sphere of dark energy a chance to reduce my body into thin air! What am I going to do?!"_

As if responding to the human's question, Miguel suddenly started to feel the pain inside of his body starting to intensify even more than it was before. Miguel did his best to hold out against shouting out in pain, but the sharp feeling continued to torture him with greater feelings of pains by the minute. Just before the human was about to give in to the pain, the golden Power Rings that he forgot that he had around his arms began to glow with bright rays of golden light that surrounded the dark area that he was in. Then, without any further explanation, the pain that was inside of his body suddenly started to disappear from with his entire body and great surges of energy was beginning to flow around his entire form for when the golden rings disappeared out of his arms.

_"This...power," _Miguel thought to himself as his body relaxed with the flow of Chaos Energy suddenly, healing any damages that he might have received from the holding back the dark sphere of Chaos Energy. _"It feels so...familiar. I've felt this sort of sensation before for when I've fought with Univos Ixis for when we had our final battle in another world. I guess the rings have absorbed the evil power of Naturon's attack and purified it so that I'm able to transform into my Chaos Form, like Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails did for when they've battled Mammoth Mogul who had the power of fourteen Chaos Emeralds."_

Before he could continue on with his thoughts, Miguel suddenly started to have images flashing before his eyes and that was when he soon realized that what he was seeing was the memories experiences he had and people that he met. Most of the images that he saw were mostly with him and Sylphiel along with the Mobians that are with them for when they visited other worlds.

_"The Chaotix. Knuckles. Shadow. Sonic. Tails. Sylphiel," _Miguel thought to himself as his mind's voice recited the names one by one while still being bathed in the golden chaotic energy that surrounded his body. _"You guys helped make my life a little more interesting than it was for most people. I mean, all of you are the most best group of friends that I've ever met. Especially Sylphiel. I now know that she's more than just some anime character written in a script just to entertain people. You're a real living human being along with the others throughout the cosmos. And now that I have the power to save this world from suffering the fate of extinction, I'm going to make sure that filthy Monster Naturon won't harm you, Sylphiel. You, and all of our friends. I won't let him harm any of you! I...WON'T...LET...HIM...HURT....YOU!!"_

With those angry thoughts in his mind, Miguel suddenly started to shout out, not in pain, but anger which contains passion and heart within it as the dark area that he was in began to shatter by the light that his own great Chaos Energy was emitting.

For when she saw her dear friend being plunged within the dark sphere of energy, Sylphiel began to shout out to the top of her lungs, "Miguel!! No!!"

When the shrine maiden was about to cast a Ray Wing spell in order to fly after him, the shrine maiden felt the hands of someone tugging her arm in order to prevent her from doing so.

"Sylphiel, are you out of your mind?!" Sylphiel heard the voice of her friend Zelgadis shouting to her as she felt his strong stone grip tugging, "There's no telling what could happen if you try to go in there!"

"Mr. Zelgadis is right, Miss Sylphiel!" Amelia added to the human chimera's words as the princess did the same thing with the shrine maiden's other arm. "If you were to fly up there with your Ray Wing, then you'll be turned into...!"

Before Amelia could finish the rest of her words, Sylphiel soon found herself struggling against her two friends' grip as she shouted to them, "Let me go! I don't care what happens to me! I have to go up there and help him! If I don't, then he'll be..!"

Before she could have the chance to finish her sentence, the shrine maiden heard the voices of the four Mobians shouting to her as she listened to each of their words.

"Sylphiel, there's no need for you to go bananas over this!" Sonic said with his usual normal tone of voice, "Miguel has the power of the Power Rings to protect him from that powerful attack!"

"Sonic's right on this one, Sylphiel!" Knuckles said as the red echidna spoke with the same tone of voice as Sonic. "Doing something this reckless isn't going to make things any better!"

"Listen to what both Sonic and Knux are saying to you, Sylphiel!" Tails shouted to her as the tone of his young voice was beginning to sound like that of his two friends. "If you go and fly up towards that dark sphere of Chaos Energy, then you'll...!"

"Shut up! All of you!" Sylphiel cut off the young fox's words with a shout of her voice as she continued to struggle against both Amelia and Zelgadis's grip but with an even greater strength than she showed before while starting to shed some tears, "I don't care about those damn rings! All of you don't understand how it feels to have the one person that your truly care about being destroyed in front of your eyes along with the rest of your family and friends who are...!"

That was all the shrine maiden could say before she felt a sudden sensation of pain that flowed throughout the left cheek of her face which caused her to stop struggling against both Amelia and Zelgadis's hold on her. When she turned to see who was responsible for slapping her on the face, Sylphiel soon found herself looking at the face of Shadow the Hedgehog who was holding out his hand and has tears flowing within his serious looking eyes.

"Mr. Shadow!" the shrine maiden heard her friend Amelia shouted to the black hedgehog in surprised with his action, "Why did you slap Miss Sylphiel across the face like that?! Aren't you suppose to be her friend?!"

"Well, friend or not," Zelgadis began to say as Sylphiel saw the human chimera starting to shout out to the hedgehog, "he shouldn't have slapped Sylphiel on the face like that! What in the world was...?!"

Before Zelgadis could finish the rest of his question, the shrine maiden heard the voice of Shadow starting to respond to the chimera with a bit of harshness in it while she continued to look at the ground, "Don't you start with me, stone man! I the only reason why I slapped Sylphiel is so that I can bring her back to her senses! She shouldn't said that I don't understand how she feels! Well, she's wrong, I do! I had to watch Maria die in front of my eyes by those fools of G.U.N...!"

Surprised by what the black hedgehog said, Sylphiel began to calm herself as she heard the voice of Sonic saying to Shadow as he spoke with a startled and yet surprised tone, "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Take it easy, Shadow! There's no need for you to get all mad because Sylphiel hit your sore spot! Right now we have other things to worry about, like Naturon."

"I have to agree with Sonic on this one, Shadow," Knuckles began to say as he spoke with a calm tone of voice, "Right now, we have to find a way in order to make that freak pay for what he did to Miguel and...!"

Before she could hear the rest of the red echidna's words, Sylphiel started to hear the menacing evil voice of the Monster Naturon speaking to all of them with a towering voice, "Ha! Ha! Ha! Now those are the most foolish words that I've heard you fools say! But I must say, the negative energy that I've tasted from all of you is so delicious for when all of you turned against each other like that."

After hearing the Monster's evil voice, the shrine maiden suddenly picked herself from off of the ground and started to look around for the source of the menacing voice. When she finally found Naturon hovering near the large dark energy sphere that was about to collide with the city, she soon wanted to vomit at the sight of the Monster.

"Whoa! Is that Naturon's true face or did he just put something on?!" the shrine maiden heard Tails saying as his voice was filled with surprise and fear.

The shrine maiden, however, didn't pay full attention to the young fox's joking words and just began to give a angered and hateful look towards the creature she was looking at. Naturon, who noticed Sylphiel giving him that look, started to turn his full attention towards the young woman and gave her a awful grin with his monstrous teeth showing as he began to say while chuckling at the same time, "Hee! Hee! Hee! The hate and anger that I'm feeling from within you, Miss Sylphiel, is the most tastiest thing that I've ever tasted.

"Oh, and if you or any of your friends are expecting the boy to emerge from my Dark Chaos Ball any time soon, well don't. At this very moment, he's starting to die from the loss of his sanity while enduring the most hideous and horrifying pain that he's ever experienced before his body could be reduced to ashes. And for what? Just to spare this world from the death and extinction that my ultimate technique was about to deliver by sacrificing his own life. Now that's pathetic!"

Just before she could have the chance to respond to the Monster's cruel words, Sylphiel suddenly heard the voices of the four Mobians starting to say to him while keeping their own voices mutual. "Look, you cheap excuse for a Halloween reject," Sonic began to say, "if you think that you're going to scare us by telling us that it's hopeless and by feeding upon our negative energy, think again!"

"Mr. Sonic, are you nuts?!" Sylphiel heard Amelia shouting to the blue hedgehog with fear starting to develop in her voice. "Naturon could kill you and all of us with one thought if he wanted and then...!"

"I agree with Sonic on this one!" Knuckles started to say as he cut in on the princess's words while ignoring her warning, "Naturon, do you really think that by giving that little speech of yours that you're going to win? Well, you'd better keep on dreaming!"

"Are you two even listening to what you're saying?" Zelgadis asked as his voice was starting to become as afraid as Amelia's. "This Monster is not like all of the other beings that you've all fought up until now! If you choose to fight him now, then...!"

"I'm with you guys!" Tails added as the young fox's voice was starting to become more determined than it did before while ignoring the chimera's voice. "I'd say that the power of the Chaos Emerald on your forehead is starting to get to your head, Monster! So if Sonic and Knuckles are willing to keep on fighting in order to stop you, then so am I!"

Sylphiel was shocked at the words that her three Mobian friends were saying to Naturon. _"Even after seeing Miguel disappearing inside that dark energy ball, Sonic, Knuckles, and even Tails are willing to keep on fighting against Naturon," _the shrine maiden thought to herself as she started to turn her full attention towards the three Mobians, who she saw stood right in front of her. _"If those three are willing to fight against him, then maybe so should I. But, what about Shadow and his...?"_

Sylphiel's thoughts were then cut short for when she heard Naturon starting to laugh at the top of his lungs while his evil laughterechoed throughout the area. "Hee! Hee! Hee! I must say that those are the most hilarious words that I've ever heard!" the monster said as he continued to grin with his ugly teeth showing, "you three pathetic creatures are willing to fight me after seeing what happened to your human friend for when he tried to block my Dark Chaos Ball from colliding with this planet?

"I don't know whether to applaud your bravery or laugh at your stupidity. I should just end your miserable lives right now and..." Before the Monster could have the chance to finish his sentence, Sylphiel saw a barrage of yellow energy spears colliding hard with Naturon right at his chest.

When the smoke that the yellow spears of energy created cleared out a moment later, Naturon began to shout out in anger while holding onto his chest, "Who did that?! Who would dare to attack me like that?!"

That was when the shrine maiden started to hear the voice of Shadow responded to the Monster a second later while turning towards his direction, "That would be me, you hideous freak of nature! Do you honestly believe that I would just sit back and watch you slaughter everybody in this world like lambs?

"Back when I was still at the space colony ARK, I couldn't exactly figure out what Professor Gerald had in mind for when he first created me. But when I first saw Maria, who was a kind and gentle person, that saved me from being taken away by the G.U.N. soldiers, I believed that the professor's true purpose for having to created me is so that I could save a world from evil abominations like you!"

Taken by the black hedgehog's words, Sylphiel soon found herself raising from the ground and said to the Monster as she summoned her sword made of flames from within her hands and pointed it towards Naturon, "I'm going to agree with Shadow! In the past, for when I've lost my father and all of the people close to me in the explosion, all that I've ever wanted to do is to just cry and pray that it was all just a dream. But ever since I've met up with Miguel, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, and the Chaotix, I've become a much stronger and gained a new sense of..."

"That's enough!" Naturon shouted to the shrine maiden with a tone of impatience and insanity as the Monster began to lift his clawed arm towards her direction and began to gather green energy from within it, "I've just had about enough of your little speeches! I'm sick of all of you humans, the Gods, the Monsters, and...!"

The Monster's words were suddenly cut off for when Sylphiel heard both Amelia and Zelgadis shouting in unison to the top of their lungs the two words to their powerful astral spell, "Ra-Tilt!"

Before she knew what was happening, the shrine maiden suddenly saw Naturon's entire inhuman form being engulfed by a powerful blanket of blue energy. However, a moment later, the Monster managed to penetrate the pillar of blue astral energy that he was in and began to laugh a moment later.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Is that all you got, humans?" Naturon said with a towering voice as he laughed with insanity. "Those blasts from both of your Ra-Tilts didn't hurt me no more than a kitten's scratch. In fact, it almost felt like a tickle. Hee! Hee! Hee!"

Sylphiel was a bit shaken by the failure of Amelia's and Zelgadis's attack, but didn't back down from planning to assault Naturon with her Flaming Sword. As she continued to keep her attention towards the Monster, the shrine maiden heard the voice of Shadow saying to her, "Well, it's about time that you came back to your senses! Are you planning to join in on the fight like your two friends did just now or what?"

Sylphiel began to nod her head in response to the black hedgehog's question and said to him, "I'm so sorry that I said what I've said about you not being able to understand my feelings, Shadow. It's...."

"Okay! Okay! You're forgiven!" Shadow said to the shrine maiden as she turned towards his direction and saw him preparing to launch another one of his Chaos Spear attacks at the Monster, "But now is not the time or the place to be talking about this subject! So can we just turn our attention at fighting the freak to avenge Miguel and talk about this later?"

With a small smile on her face, Sylphiel nodded and turned her full attention back towards the monstrous form of Naturon. As she prepared herself for the Monster's attack, Naturon himself began to laugh and said, "Hee! Hee! Hee! You humans and animal creatures are so amusing that it's almost a pity that I have to put an end to it. Now, all of you prepare to face the wrath of another one of my Dark Chaos Ball!"

As she saw the Monster beginning to raise his arm towards the sky where the large dark energy sphere, the shrine maiden started to brace herself for the attack that Naturon was preparing to launch at her and her friends as well as the city. But before she could see the Monster form another batch of green energy within his hands, Sylphiel was suddenly startled by the appearance of the bright green light appearing from within the huge black ball of Chaos Energy. She then saw the dark sphere of energy beginning to grow smaller by the second as it was being imploded inside out.

She then started see Naturon turning his full attention towards the large black sphere and shouted, "My Dark Chaos Ball! What in the world is happening to it?! It's got to be that boy! It has to be! But how did he survive?! That Dark Chaos Ball has enough power to reduce this entire planet to ashes!"

When she heard those words coming from Naturon's mouth, Sylphiel started to think to herself while holding back tears, _"He's alive? Miguel is really alive?"_

In response to her question, the shrine maiden saw that the huge black ball of Chaos Energy was soon completely vanished and was replaced by a glowing orb of green light. When the ball of emerald colored light began to disappear, inside it was a person that she thought she might never see again.

"Miguel! He's alive!" Sylphiel shouted happily all of a sudden as she saw the human boy starting to fully emerge before her eyes and hovering above the sky where the dark energy sphere in his full form.

"Whoa! Sylphiel's right, you guys!" shouted Sonic as the shrine maiden turned and found his face all filled with a surprise and shock, "That is definitely Miguel flying above the sky!"

That was when Sylphiel suddenly heard the voice of Zelgadis saying while feeling a bit stupefied while speaking, "But that can't be Miguel! All of you take a closer look and see what I mean!"

When the shrine maiden began to take a closer look at the person that was approaching the Monster while hovering in the sky and saw what the human chimera meant by his words. The person that Sylphiel was looking at was a bit more muscular than Miguel is and the skin on his face as well as his entire body is almost white and untouched that is unlike Miguel's tanned skin. While she wasn't able to see the male's eyes through his closed eyelids, the shrine maiden saw that his hair was a bit more longer and was styled to look spiked up as if he were hit by electricity. The final detail that Sylphiel noticed about the person who was hovering in front of Naturon's direction is the color of his hair. It was colored emerald green in order to look like that of the Chaos Emerald's surface while shining with a bright green brilliance of light.

"Whoa! That guy is definitely Miguel all right!" the shrine maiden heard the voice of Knuckles saying with a surprised and confident tone of voice as she continued to look at the being that was hovering in the sky above with Naturon, "It's just that he just transformed!"

"Transformed? Into what, Mr. Knuckles?" Sylphiel heard her friend Amelia asking the red echidna with a bit of fear and confusion in her voice.

"Ultra Miguel!" the shrine maiden heard the blue hedgehog shouted in response to the princess's question. "That's the name of the form Miguel has taken on for when he absorbed enough power from the Chaos Emeralds!"

That was when the priestess remember something for when she first fought with Nightmare Parasite in another world and saw with her own eyes, Miguel and the four Mobians transform into beings with awesome and supreme powers that is beyond imagination for the first time. She then started to realize that the person that she and the others were looking at hovering in the sky with Naturon is Miguel in his Chaos Form: Ultra Miguel.

"Are you positive about this, Blue Boy?" Sylphiel heard the voice of her friend Zelgadis ask as she kept her eyes on her transformed human friend. "I mean, that guy is a bit more muscular and has a bit more hair than Miguel did. Not to mention that his skin looks like that it hasn't been to the beach to get a tan and his hair is all green."

That was the moment for when the shrine maiden chose to speak and answer the human chimera's question by saying, "That is indeed Miguel that we are seeing, Mr. Zelgadis. I should know because I've saw him transform for the first time for when the two of us along with Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow fought with Nightmare Parasite."

"Are you serious, Miss Sylphiel?" asked Amelia as Sylphiel turned towards the princess's direction. "Is that really Mr. Miguel that we're seeing right now?"

Before the shrine maiden could say anything, Shadow began to say while responding to Amelia's questions, "Sylphiel is indeed serious about this, Amelia. Who we're looking at is indeed Miguel who just absorbed the power from Naturon's attack and is using it to transform into his supreme form. Now that freak should be the one to be scared."

Then, Sylphiel heard the voice of Tails shouting happily as she saw the young fox flying hovering with his twin tails, "Go on, Miguel! Show that Monster who's boss!"

"You heard what Tails said to you, Ultra! Show him who's boss!" Sonic added while the shrine maiden saw him jumping up in joy.

"What are you two cheering about?" Sylphiel heard Zelgadis asking the two Mobians while seeing the chimera sweatdropping at the same time. "Don't you see that this is a very serious situation where almost about every...?"

Zelgadis's words were soon cut short for when Sylphiel heard Shadow beginning to say while turning her attention towards the black hedgehog, "Sonic and Tails have a good reason to cheer, Stony. Now that Miguel has taken on his most powerful form, Naturon ought be the one who should be scared right now."

"Really, Mr. Shadow?" Amelia asked with a bit of concern in her young voice, "I mean, despite transforming into a good looking guy, I'd say that Miguel doesn't look..."

While ignoring the words of the princess, the shrine maiden looked at the expression on Shadow's face, she saw a smile forming on his mouth. Sylphiel was shocked to see that kind of expression ever come out of the black hedgehog's face ever since she met him. With a smile on her own face, the shrine maiden turned her full attention back towards the sky where Ultra Miguel was facing Naturon's horrifying form while remembering how strong her friend was in his Chaos Form.

That was when her memories and her friends' chatter were put to a halt for when Sylphiel heard the voice of the Monster beginning to shout in anger and confusion to the being that he was facing, "Who in the world are you?! Where is the boy?! Answer me!"

As if to responding to Naturon's question, the shrine maiden saw the male human beginning to open his eyelids and saw a pair of sapphire colored irises appearing from within them. Then suddenly, the super-powered human began to speak in a voice that sounded like that of a fully grown male adult with a chuckle and a smile on his face, "Hee! He's right here, Monster. This is the form that I've taken for when I've absorbed enough power from the Chaos Emerald. And it's all thanks to you."

"What are you talking about, human?!" Sylphiel heard Naturon saying as she saw the expression on his face matching the Monster's fearful voice, "How was you metamorphosis even possible for when I'm the only one carrying the Chaos Emerald in my forehead?! Stop speaking in riddles!"

The shrine maiden only heard Ultra Miguel laugh once before he responded to the Monster by saying, "Hee! I thought that you would be able to put two and two together by the time I've appeared. Didn't you notice anything different from the last time that you saw me?"

As Sylphiel wondered about what her super-powered friend meant, she started to hear the voice of Amelia beginning to answer, "Well, he's a bit more muscular and his hair.."

That was when Sonic cut in on the princess's words by saying, "That's not what he meant, doofus! Take a look at his arms and see what he really means! Sheesh!"

As the shrine maiden took the blue hedgehog's advice and looked at both of Miguel's arms, she soon began to realize what he meant. "The Power Rings around his arms! They're gone!" Sylphiel said as she with a surprised tone, "What happened to them?"

"The Power Rings that Miguel had around his arms are gone because they've served their purpose," Knuckles answered to Sylphiel's words as she turned to face his direction, "It would seem that Miguel was only putting on a show in order for Naturon to use any of his full powered attacks on him so that he could use the rings to absorb the excess energy. As a result, the power that the rings absorb is transferred to Miguel and thus transforming him into the guy you see before you!"

"I guess that Miguel must've watched our battle with Mammoth Mogul as well," Tails added with a bit of amazement in his voice, " 'cause that's the exact same thing that Sonic, Knuckles, and I used in order to transform into our own Chaos Forms."

"That's simply amazing!" Sylphiel heard the voice of Zelgadis replying to the both the red echidna and young fox's words. "I didn't know that you could use those rings for anything like.."

Before she could hear her chimera friend finish the rest of his sentence, the shrine maiden was suddenly startled by the shouting and angered voice of Naturon.

"I've had enough of your riddles, human!" the Monster shouted as Sylphiel could hear his voice starting to become more scared and insane than it did before as he began to gather another ball of green energy from within his hand, "I don't care about this 'Supreme Form' that you've assumed, but do you think that it's going to help you defeat me?! It's about time that I've put in end to all of this and wipe you and this miserable planet out of existence! And I'll do it by starting with you!"

While panicking for Miguel's safety, Sylphiel began to shout out to Ultra Miguel as the Monster Naturon threw the green sphere of energy at him, "Miguel!! Watch out!!"

With those words that Naturon said to him finished, Ultra Miguel began to see the Monster throwing a powerful green sphere of Chaos Energy towards his direction. He then heard the shouts of Sylphiel shouting for him to watch out for the attack. But he only gave out a small smile for just when the ball of energy was about to collided with him as he thought to himself, _"Chaos Control."_

As he thought the words, the super-powered human was suddenly taken throughout time and space and warped, avoiding the attack, right behind Naturon. He then began to shout out as he held out his hand towards the Monster's back, "Mind Force!"

With those two words said, Ultra Miguel soon saw Naturon being forced away from him at an incredible speed in the sky above the city by an invisible but powerful force created and coming out from his hand. As he saw the Monster stopped his unscheduled flight, Miguel soon saw Naturon turning towards his direction and gave him a more angry and insane look on his face.

"How dare you attack me like that, human!" the Monster shouted to him as Ultra Miguel saw him preparing to launch another projectile attack at him, "For that assault you've delivered to me, I'm going to make you pay for it...with the lives of the...!!"

Before Naturon could utter the last words, the super-powered human began to evoke the powers of the Chaos Control again in order to freeze time around himself and he quickly moved towards the Monster's direction. Before time around the area could start up again, Ultra Miguel began to gather a powerful amount of Chaos Energy within his own hand and when time began to start again, he soon saw the Monster beginning to have a terrified look on his face as soon as he saw the human in front of him.

"No, Naturon!" the Chaos Emerald-powered human began to shout to Naturon with a bit of anger in his voice, "You're going to be the one who's going to pay for what you've done to the people in the past with the terrible power that you've exploited from the Chaos Emerald! Now eat this! Chaos Burst!"

With those words, Ultra Miguel then started to unleash a powerful burst of energy that hit the right arm of Naturon right off of his monstrous being. When the smoke that the super-powered human caused disappeared, he saw the Monster form was nearly falling apart with his right arm ripped from his monstrous body. He then noticed Naturon struggling to breathe as he smirked to himself for what he did to Naturon's form. Ultra Miguel also started to notice the expression on the Monster's face was starting to show fear and was beginning to fly away from him for when the super-powered human began to float towards his direction.

_"Scared, huh? Well, I don't blame you," _Ultra Miguel said to Naturon telepathically as the Monster stopped in his tracks while hovering in the air. _"You know, I really couldn't understand why the Monster Race enjoyed the suffering of humans so much other than the fact that they need negative energy to survive and grow stronger. I also don't understand why the race of the Golden Dragons who once served the Fire Dragon King, who were on the side of the Gods, would kill the race of the Ancient Dragons just for their own gain."_

_"Wha..what do you mean by that?!" _Naturon asked telepathically as the super-powered human saw the confusion and fear crawling up the Monster's ugly face. _"How did you know of Valgaav's past? I thought that the only ones who knew this information were only me, Kanzel, Mezenda, and Lord Gaav himself." _

_"Let's just say that I have a few tricks of my own that allow me to see into other worlds as well," _the Chaos Emerald-powered human responded to Naturon's words, _"You know, I'm betting that those dragons were living in fear of what they did to the Valgaav's people a thousand years ago before their own lives were taken by the Gods of the Overworld. We all have to reap what we sew, Naturon. _

_"It's a shame that the Golden Dragons had to learn that lesson the hard way for with their own lives. You see, when a being whether he or she may be human, God, or Monster, take life from others, that being would live in fear that one day that their own life could be taken away from them someday. When you hurt others, you're really only hurting yourself. It's simple, if you want good things to happen in your life, Naturon, you have to actually be good. But I'm betting that you don't ever plan on changing, do you, Naturon?"_

With his mind's words done, Ultra Miguel saw the Monster beginning to shaking uncontrollably with fear with the realization of what he had been told. As he waited for a response from his opponent, the human heard Naturon starting to laugh softly at first.

Then the Monster began to erupt with mad laughter as he shouted to the him out loud while his arm started to regenerate itself, "Plan on being good, human?! Of course I wouldn't change because I'm a Monster and Monsters don't ever change for anyone! Especially for a fool who's as naive as you! It doesn't matter if what you say is true! You, along with the rest of the planet, are going to die!!"

With those words said and done, Ultra Miguel soon began to see Naturon starting to build up power from within his two arms and created a huge sphere of fiery red energy out of nowhere. However, the human didn't seemed fazed at all by the what the assault that the Monster was planning to unleash.

"Oooooo! I'm shaking," the super-powered human said with a mock frighten tone of voice as he crossed his arms over his chest with a small grin across his face. "That's a lot of power for a Monster like you to be using. I guess that must mean that you're getting pretty desperate."

"Shut up and just die now, human!" Naturon said as he threw the huge ball of fire towards Miguel's direction.

While watching the high scene from the grounds of the royal Seyruun palace, Sylphiel saw Naturon beginning to throw the large fiery sphere towards Ultra Miguel's direction. When the huge ball of fire collided with her friend with a huge explosion, the shrine maiden began to shout out, "Miguel!!"

When the smoke that the powerful explosion caused have finally dissipated, all that Sylphiel could see was air and nothing else. That was when she began to hear the voices of her friends saying to one another as the shrine maiden kept her focus on the air where Miguel once was.

"What in the world just happened?" Zelgadis asked with an amazed tone of voice, "Did that guy just allow Naturon to attack him full on? Just what was he thinking?"

"Let Miguel do what he wants, Stony," Shadow the Hedgehog responded to the human chimera, "we've hung around with the guy long enough to know that he wouldn't allow himself to be purposely killed by that freak of a Monster."

"How could you say that, Mr. Shadow?" Amelia asked with a shocked tone in her voice, "Why must a hedgehog such as yourself allow one of your comrades, who fought by your side in the name of justice, would allow such a terrible thing to happen?! That is something that I, Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun, would not allow you to get away with!"

With a sweatdrop forming from behind her head, Sylphiel began to turn towards her friends' direction and saw the princess of Seyruun accusingly pointing her finger at the black hedgehog who proclaims himself to be the 'Ultimate Life Form.' Before she could have a chance to act, the shrine maiden heard the sound of clapping hands that doesn't sound too enthusiastic.

"Wow! Nice speech there, little girl," Sylphiel heard Sonic's voice said with a sarcastic tone, "I wish that I could've thought of a better way to say to Shadow."

"You've said it, Sonic," she heard Knuckles added with the same tone of voice, "With a speech like that, it's no wonder that she became the princess of this castle to begin with."

"Hey! Watch it, smart asses!" the chimera Zelgadis shouted to the two Mobians with an angry tone, "No one talks to Amelia like that and gets with it!"

"Mr. Zelgadis! There's no need for you to use such language!" Sylphiel said to her friend with a stern tone, "Tails is in the area and shouldn't be hearing such words come out of your mouth! What happens if he...?"

Before the shrine maiden could finish the rest of her question, she heard the voice of the young fox asking, "Uh, guys? Could we maybe talk about this a little later?"

"Tails is right," she heard Shadow add while speaking in a tone of seriousness and sarcasm, "for, in case that all of you guys didn't notice, we're being under attacked by a Chaos Emerald power-crazed Monster here!"

While remembering where she was, Sylphiel soon began to turn her full attention back towards Naturon and heard him screaming with mad laughter in his voice, "Ha! Ha! Ha! You humans and creatures have certainly kept me entertained with your little comedy act! It's almost a shame that I have to put an end to it! But now is the time for the show to end and all of you to join your friend in the beyond!"

Before the shrine maiden could say or react to the Monster, she suddenly heard Shadow's voice beginning to say to Naturon with a small chuckle, "Hee! I think that now would be a good time for you to start looking behind you, freak."

"What?!" Sylphiel heard the Monster replied as she turned her full attention to behind Naturon and saw Ultra Miguel hovering right behind his back before he could have the chance to look at what was behind him.

When she saw Naturon facing towards the super-powered human, who is wearing a sly grin on his face, the shrine maiden began to see the Monster starting to float away from him with fear showing all across his ugly mask-like mug, as Miguel or Vector would put it.

"You've survived?! But how?!" Naturon shouted as he continued flying farther away from Ultra Miguel, "That attack had enough power and Chaos Energy to reduce a God to ashes! What are you?! You're not human!! You can't be!!"

While seeing the Monster making a whole barrage of huge green spheres appearing all around his being, Sylphiel heard the adult voice of Ultra Miguel responding to the Monster's words, "I'm a being that passes judgement upon those who would do harm to others. The time for you to atone for your sins is now, Naturon!"

"Shut the hell up, demon!" Sylphiel heard Naturon screaming to the top of his lungs as he prepared to launch the swarm of dark green energy balls at him, "I hate you!"

Just before the Monster could launch his attack, Sylphiel suddenly turned her attention back towards Ultra Miguel for when she heard him beginning to say, "If that's the way that you want to go down, Naturon, then so be it!"

When she heard Naturon launching the barrage of green spheres, the shrine maiden suddenly saw her super-powered friend to beginning to put both of his hands in front of him and began to chant words to a spell that she never expected him to say:

"Souls that flow in the eternal and infinite,

ever lasting flame of blue.

Let all the power hidden deep within my soul

be called forth here and now!"

As she saw him holding a huge ball of silver astral energy within his hands, Sylphiel began to think to herself, _"That spell! It couldn't be! That's way too much to be what I think it is! There's no way that he could've learned it that fast in such a short amount of time! But it's got to be the...!"_

The shrine maiden's words were soon cut short for when she heard Ultra Miguel shouting the two words to complete the spell that she now figured that she was hearing, "Ra-Tilt!"

With those two words finally shouted, Sylphiel saw her super-powered friend unleash the powerful energy from within his hands and aimed it towards Naturon's direction. The shrine maiden felt the ground beneath her feet rumble greatly as she saw Ultra Miguel shoot out the powerful astral energy from within his hands. When she saw the powerfully enhanced Ra-Tilt collide with the Naturon, Sylphiel heard the Monster shrieking with pain as his entire form was being eaten away by a silver brilliance of astral energy. As soon as the intense silver light faded from view, all the shrine maiden could see in the sky was nothing but air and a green Chaos Emerald floating in the sky which is shining brightly out of control.

"I don't believe my eyes," Sylphiel heard the voice of Zelgadis saying with a soft amazed tone as she was blinded by the green emerald's light, "That guy just pulled off an very extremely powerful Ra-Tilt that's enough to wipe out an entire city full of Monsters! That's incredible!"

"Not only that," she heard Amelia adding to the chimera's words, "but Naturon was destroyed with Mr. Miguel's Ra-Tilt in one blast! I've never seen anything like it!"

"You two love birds could talk about it later!" Sylphiel heard Sonic saying to both Zelgadis and Amelia with a serious tone of voice, "Right now, we have other things to worry about: like that Chaos Emerald floating above the sky with Miguel!"

"Hey!" the shrine maiden heard both of her friend responding to the blue hedgehog's words in unison while she began to sweatdrop at what Sonic said.

"Now is not the time to start your little comedy act, you three!" the shrine maiden heard Knuckles saying with a serious and annoyed tone, "We have other things to be worrying about right now: like that Chaos Emerald that Naturon had that's about to blow up taking everything on this world with it!"

When she heard those words, Sylphiel began to panic with a terror as she kept her eyes on the Chaos Emerald that continued to blind her eyes with its glowing green light as it shined out of control with power. But before she could have a chance to speak to her friends about the situation, the shrine maiden saw Ultra Miguel appearing right in front of the Chaos Emerald that Naturon once had and grabbed it with his hand. As soon as his hand touched the emerald, Sylphiel saw the light that was once shining out of control starting to fade and disappeared from sight for as soon as she saw Miguel touch it.

As soon as she could ask any one of her friends about what just happened, Sylphiel heard Shadow's voice saying with an amazed tone, "Did you all see what I just saw? By just touching it, Ultra Miguel was able to neutralize the out of control powers of the Chaos Emerald!"

"But that's crazy, Mr. Shadow!" Amelia responded to the black hedgehog's words with amazement in her voice, "How is it even possible for Mr. Miguel to even stop that emerald's great energy just by touching it?"

"Well, whatever it is," the shrine maiden heard the voice of Zelgadis beginning to say with a sigh of relief, "let's just be thankful that it happened before that Chaos Emerald blew up!"

"I'll say!" Sylphiel heard the voice of Tails saying to everyone as she turned towards his direction and saw the young fox hovering above the ground with the help of his twin tails while holding a black box. "Now all I have to do is to fly up there to Ultra Miguel and get him to place the emerald in this box that I've created in order to keep it from growing out..!"

Before she could hear the rest of the words come out of the Tails's mouth, Sylphiel then turned her attention towards Sonic for when he said while , "Don't bother, little buddy 'cause he about to land right here any second with the Chaos Emerald in hand! Look."

With those words said by the blue hedgehog, the shrine maiden turned her full attention back towards the sky and saw Ultra Miguel beginning to lower himself towards the ground that they were standing on. When she saw him finally landing on the ground, Sylphiel soon began to run towards his direction in order to hug him for being alright, but stopped for when she saw him raising his hand towards her direction. Before she could think about Miguel's actions, the shrine maiden saw that the green aura surrounding his entire form is beginning to disappear and saw him returning back to his normal state. Sylphiel saw his hair starting to become short and it color returning to its natural brown color again. She also saw his skin returning to its natural skin color and the irises in his eyes turning brown as well as the size of his muscles returning to their normal size.

For when she saw her human friend back into his normal state while lowering his hand away from her direction and turned himself so that he could face her, the shrine maiden saw Miguel smiling at her while giving out the victory sign with his two fingers. Sylphiel then took the cue to jump happily towards her friend and wrap her arms around his neck as she began to let the tears in her eyes flow down her cheeks and onto his shoulders.

"Oh, Miguel! I'm so glad that you're okay!" she said as she continued to hold onto her dear friend for what it's worth as she felt his hand softly patting against her back. "I thought that you might be dead for when Naturon launched that powerful attack towards the city and..!"

Before the shrine maiden could have a chance to finish the rest of her sentence, Sylphiel started to hear Miguel voice cutting her off as she felt both of his arms wrapping themselves around her as if unsure of what to do.

"Hey, easy on that choke hold, Sylphiel," she heard him saying as she turned her full attention towards his face in order to look him straight in the eyes. "If you keep that up, I'm going to end up in the hospital with a case of...."

"Miguel, that's enough!" the shrine maiden told Miguel as her face turned serious with tears continuing to come down her face, "Please don't joke about this. You're the most important person that has ever come close to my heart. Ever since I've met up with you for when I was in the despair of my own darkness, you've been so nice and caring about me. I've..."

Before she could finish the rest of her sentence to her blushing friend Miguel, Sylphiel heard the voices of her friends shouting to them as she felt one of them already arriving near them.

"Miguel, my man! You did it!" she heard Sonic shouting to Miguel as he quickly came up towards the two while realizing that he was beginning to cough in order to get their attention. "Hey, you two, if you both wanted to be alone with one another, all you got to do is ask. I could tell the guys that..."

"Sonic! Knock it off!" the shrine maiden heard her friend saying as she felt him loosening his hold on her and saw his face beginning to blush red with both embarrassment and annoyance, "It's not what you think! What..do you think...that...you...?"

Before she knew what was happening, Sylphiel began to see Miguel starting to fall to the ground while seeing him losing consciousness at the same time. Fortunately, she happened to caught the young man before he ever had the chance to hit the solid floor.

"Sonic! What's happened to Miguel?" the shrine maiden said to the blue hedgehog as she held Miguel's unconscious body in her arms while trying to shake him awake.

"It must be all the energy that he used for when he tried to maintain his Chaos Form and for when he used that super-powered spirit spell at the same time," Sonic responded to Sylphiel as she did her best to cast a Recovery spell over his body. "He must've spent both of his physical energy and his Chaos Energy in order to maintain both. That could take a lot out of someone who's trying to harness both the power of the Chaos Emeralds and his own spirit energy."

"Well, we can't just stand there and leave him like this!" Sylphiel said to the blue hedgehog with a worried and anxious tone as she held Miguel's unconscious body close to her. "We've got to do something to help him! We've got to..!"

Before the shrine maiden could utter another panicked word, she heard the voices of the three other Mobians as well as from both Zelgadis and Amelia.

"There's no need to panic, Sylphiel," Knuckles said as he spoke with his usual calm voice, "You do remember for when both you and Miguel fought with Nightmare Parasite the first time for when we were in that other world? I'm sure that Miguel is just exhausted from using up all of his energy while trying to maintain his Chaos Form. All he needs is some rest to regain his strength and he'll be back on his feet."

"I don't think that I should start relaxing if I were you, Knucklehead," Zelgadis responded to the red echidna's words with a sarcastic and annoyed tone of voice as the shrine maiden saw the chimera pointing his finger towards Miguel's form and she saw him breathing heavily. "In case that you or your friends haven't noticed, Miguel has just used the most powerful spell in the astral plane and it could use up a lot of a person's own astral energy. All of you saw Miguel using the Ra-Tilt at full power for three times and judging by the size of the beam, I'd say that it took a lot of his own astral energy. As a result..."

Her friend's words were then cut short by the red echidna saying in a annoyed tone of voice, "Okay! Okay, Rocky! We get the point! So what are we suppose to do to help our friend?"

As a response to Knuckles' question, Sylphiel began to say to everyone in the group while putting her hand over Miguel's chest, "Allow me to handle this, everyone. I'm going to transfer a small portion of my own physical strength in order for him to recover his own energy."

The shrine maiden began to close her eyes and focused both her physical and Chaos Energies together while she thought two words to herself, _"Energy Transfusion."_

Sylphiel then reopened her eyes and saw purple light surrounding her entire hand as the aura of energy began to jump off of it and fell onto Miguel's chest. A minute later, the shrine maiden removed her hand from his chest and sighed with relief as she saw him beginning to breathe more easily than he did before.

"Whoa, Miss Sylphiel," she heard her friend Amelia saying to her as she began breath in and out in order to get some oxygen into her lungs, "I didn't know that you could do an ability like that to help other recover their own energy."

Before she could have a chance to answer to the princess of Seyruun, Sylphiel began to hear the shouts of royal guards coming towards them as she turned her attention towards them and saw that each of the men had a sharp spear pointed to each of the four Mobians that were preparing to for a attack. The shrine maiden then saw a tall shadowy figure coming towards them and when his huge form was in the light, she saw that it was none other than the royal prince of Seyruun himself: Prince Philoniel. When the prince himself finally emerged from behind the men in uniform, Sylphiel suddenly saw Amelia jumping towards her father and landed him a big hug as she had tears in her eyes.

"Daddy! You're alright!" the little princess said to her huge drawf-like father while giving him a big hug, "Where have you been? I thought that Cally and that Monster have done you in for sure!"

"Well, I have just been knocked out and locked inside the dungeon for about three hours by the time that I've heard that you've arrived...." Phil answered his daughter before Sylphiel saw that the prince began take notice both her as well as Miguel's unconscious body as well as Zelgadis and the four Mobians who she saw were beginning to become anxious at the welcome that the guards were giving them.

"Guards! Drop your weapons!" the shrine maiden heard Amelia's voice ordering the royal guards who were pointing their spears at Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow, "those four beastmen helped us put a stop to that Monster's rampage and the human that's with Miss Sylphiel is their friend. Please get that young man to the medical ward immediately!"

With those words said by the princess, Sylphiel saw the uniformed men immediately dropped their spears away from the four Mobians and turned their full towards both the royal prince and his daughter as they bowed in response to Amelia's words. As she saw them left to get medical attention for Miguel, the shrine maiden soon heard the voice of Sonic beginning to say to his friends.

"Man! What's their problem, guys?" the blue hedgehog said as he spoke with his usual smart aleck tone of voice, "Those guards look as though they have seen a monster or something! Sheesh!"

"I'd say that, judging from the looks that they were giving us, they thought we were like that Monster, Naturon that Miguel just fought with, Sonic," Sylphiel heard Shadow responding to Sonic's words with his usual serious tone of voice as he sighed with annoyance.

"You could say that again, Shadow," Tails added to the black hedgehog's words as the shrine maiden saw him hovering in the sky with the help of his twin tails while watching the men leave, "by the way that they were pointing those weapons at us, you'd think that they thought that we were the ones that caused all this damage."

"That's for sure," Knuckles finished as Sylphiel saw the red echidna beginning to breath in and out in order to calm himself. "Those guys got me all fired up for nothing."

Before she could have the chance to explain to the four Mobians about the actions of the royal guards, Sylphiel began to turn her full attention back towards Prince Phil as she saw that his drawf-like face was as wide and aware as he stared at her four animal friends.

"Uh, I could be losing my hearing and sight from age," Philoniel said as he kept his attention towards the Mobians, "but is that young man with the strange clothes and those four beastmen from another area or something?"

Before the shrine maiden could answer the crowded prince's question, she heard the voice of Zelgadis saying to the man with his usual tone, "Try from another world, Phil. These guys just happened to be the ones responsible for taking down that Monster Naturon and that sorceress Cally, who knocked you out and put you in the royal dungeons before. But right now, we have to get Miguel to the palace's royal ward so that he could try to regain his strength. He used up a lot of his astral energy in order to use the Ra-Tilt that he just learned to cast in order to destroy Naturon so that this world wouldn't be destroyed by the Chaos Emerald that he just had in his forehead."

"Chaos Emerald?" Prince Phil responded to the chimera's words as the shrine maiden could tell that he was a bit confused, "What are you talking about, Mr. Zelgadis? Just..."

Before the royal prince could have the chance to begin to ask another question, Sylphiel heard the voices of the royals guards calling to him as she saw him bowing to them with great loyalty, "Your Majesties! I've brought the healers from the ward and are ready to take the young man and his beastmen friends for treatment."

"That's good to known, commander. You're dismissed," Amelia responded to the uniformed man's request while bowing her head to him in a polite matter before he left to go back to his post.

The shrine maiden then saw the princess of Seyruun turning her full attention towards the two white magic priestesses that were brought and said to them, "Both of you take this young man to the ward and be sure that he's in good health."

Sylphiel saw the two royal priestesses nodding their heads to Amelia and turned their full attention towards both her and Miguel's unconscious form while saying the name of the flying spell in unison, "Levitation!"

Before she knew what was happening, the shrine maiden felt her friends unconscious body being lifted away from her arms and levitated towards their direction as they led him towards the ward.

"I'm coming too," Sylphiel said to the two women as she approached them, "I'm skilled as a priestess in order to treat people's injuries! Please allow me to assist with this young man. I know him better than either of you two do and can treat him better too."

At first she saw the two priestesses beginning to hesitate at first, but then the two women turned to back to her and one of them answered, "Alright young lady, please help us with lifting the patient's body to the ward."

The shrine maiden then nodded to the two priestesses and helped them with levitating her friend's body with her own Levitation spell. As she began to lift Miguel's body and follow the two shrine maidens of Seyruun, Sylphiel heard the voices of her friends talking to her and one another before she left for the ward.

"What does that guard mean for when the four of us needed to be treated?" Sonic asked with an annoyed tone, "I still have enough energy for when I...Augh!"

The shrine maiden then heard the voice of the blue hedgehog groaning in pain as she turned and stopped herself from moving Miguel's unconscious body for when she saw the Sonic on the ground while holding onto his chest as if to ease his suffering.

"I think that you're in much more pain than you let in, Sonic. Ha! Ha! Ouch!" Tails said to his friend with a nervous as he too began to hold onto his twin tails in order to ease his own pain. "I think that I might have to go with Sylphiel in order to treat my own injuries too. Hee! Hee! Hee!"

"Hee. Glad that I'm created with a better healing factor than any of the others," Sylphiel heard the voice of Shadow saying to himself as he chuckled, "I think that you might also need to go with Sonic and Tails in order to get your wounds treated, Knuckles."

"You got to be kidding me, Shadow," the red echidna said to the black hedgehog with a annoyed tone of voice, "I haven't got a single injury since that...Ow!"

Before Sylphiel knew what was happening, she saw Knuckles starting to collapse to the ground and held onto his own chest as he groaned with pain. As the shrine maiden began to chuckle at her four friends' funny attics of denial, she then turned her full attention back towards Miguel's unconscious body and continued to levitate him with her Levitation spell.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Your four beastmen friends sure are a strange bunch, young lady," one of the priestess told Sylphiel as she continued to help her partner to hold Miguel's body with her Levitation spell. "This boy that we're carrying here must be very important to you if you're willing to go along with the two of us in order to treat his injuries."

"They prefer to call themselves Mobians, miss," the purple-haired shrine maiden responded to the woman's words with a friendly tone and smile to her, "The boy that we're carrying to the ward is also a close of their's and mine. So let's please continue on, shall we, miss?"

"If you say so, young lady," the priestess said to Sylphiel as she went back to work on keeping Miguel's body a float with her Levitation spell.

As the purple-haired shrine maiden of Siaraag continued to follow the two Seyruun priestesses towards the ward as she kept her attention on getting Miguel to the treatment room as quickly as she possibly could.

**End of Part 3**


	4. Part 4

**Part 4**

As he found himself once again laying in an area of pure endless darkness, Miguel tried his best to move his body but found it very difficult. Every time that he tried to move any part of his body, the young man felt that each of his limbs must've weighted about a five hundred pounds being pressed onto his body.

_"Man, this sucks!" _Miguel thought to himself as he finally gave up on trying to move from the ground, _"First, I was finally able to defeat Naturon using the most powerful astral spell in this world while getting the Chaos Emerald that was once on his forehead to calm down. Secondly, I found Sylphiel hugging me very tightly while Sonic got the wrong idea about the situation. The next thing that I know, I've loss all of my strength and ended up back in this place! What next?"_

As a response to his question, Miguel suddenly started to hear the voice that helped him to overcome the despair that he once had for when Naturon defeated him in the first round. **_"You humans are definitely a strange species," _**said the ancient benefactor as it spoke with a mild and, yet friendly tone of voice, **_"I assume that, from what I can hear from your thoughts, that you've succeeded in destroying the Monster Naturon and retrieved the Chaos Emerald from his grasp? I must say that I'm very impressed that you're finally able to tap into one of your hidden abilities and learned the most powerful astral spell in shamanism in order to achieve your mission. Congratulations, Master Arias."_**

_"Master Arias?" _the human thought in order to respond to his visitor's words, _"Don't you think that it's a little too much to be calling me by that name? I mean, to be honest, it's really quite embarrassing for me."_

_**"You are an amazing human to talk with, Master Arias," **_the mysterious being said to Miguel in response to his thoughts with a small chuckle, **_"I think that the title is most suiting for you, seeing that you were able to harness the incredible powers of the Star Sword, the Chaos Emeralds, and one of your hidden abilities that you've used in order to learn to use the Ra-Tilt."_**

_"Whoa! Wait a minute!" _Miguel thought all of a sudden in response to his ancient visitor's words, _"What do you mean one of my hidden abilities? Are you trying to tell me that I've learned how to use the most powerful spell in astral magic by using that ability? Just how did I use it exactly?"_

_**"Surely you might've known the answer to that question, Master Arias," **_said the human's ancient benefactor with another friendly chuckle, **_"Don't you remember the feeling that you've felt for when you saw those ancient words in your mind for when you've absorbed the energy that you've gained from the Red Priest's great grandchild and the princess of Seyruun Ra-Tilt spells?"_**

****When he heard those words come out of his visitor's voice, Miguel suddenly started to recall the scene for when he started to gather blue energy within his hand for when he saw both Amelia and Zelgadis launch each of their own powered-up Ra-Tilt spells in unison in order to attack Naturon's monstrous form.

_"You're saying that what I've done earlier in order to learn the Ra-Tilt is one of my hidden abilities that you're talking about?" _the human asked telepathically to the ancient being in order to get an answer, _"Now that is real freaky. I could use this ability to learn and gain skills in a short amount of time without having to read about it. I..."_

Miguel's thoughts were then cut short for when he realized where he was and suddenly started to ask the mysterious visitor telepathically, _"Wait a minute! What am I doing here anyway? As a matter of fact, what are you doing here? Don't tell me that there is another threat coming to this world, is it?"_

With a chuckle to his words, Miguel heard the voice of the ancient being saying to him, **_"Don't worry, Master Arias. I'm not here to 'deliver bad news' as you humans from Earth might put it. I'm only here to tell you that you've lost most of your physical strength during your battle with the Monster Naturon and fainted for when human girl named Sylphiel caught you before you body could hit the ground."_**

_"Oh, gee! Thanks for that news flash, sir," _the human thought sarcastically to his wise benefactor as he began to blush with a shade of red, _"I feel much better knowing that a beautiful and attractive girl caught me for when I fell into unconsciousness. This is so embarrassing! I feel like I could just die!"_

In response to his words, Miguel heard the voice of his mysterious visitor chuckling once again as it said to him, **_"I would want to suggest for you to be more careful on what you wish for, Master Arias. Because sometimes wishes for some beings do intend to come true and I know that what you just said isn't what you really want, is it?"_**

****The human shook his head in response to his mysterious benefactor's words. **_"Just what I thought," _**said ancient mystic being with its gentle chuckle, **_"Now that you've made your decision, are you ready to go back into the waking world? If you are, I could help recover your energy that your body lost for when you've used most of it to destroy Naturon."_**

****Before he could answer his visitor's question, a thought suddenly struck Miguel's mind and he began to ask telepathically with a panicked tone in his mind's voice, _"Wait a minute! What about the Chaos Emerald that I took from Naturon? And don't you think that I've forgotten all about the Gods and Monsters of this world! Shouldn't they have felt it and....?!"_

_**"Calm yourself, Master Arias, there's no need for you to worry about the Gods and Monsters of this world or on any other of the Four Worlds," **_Miguel heard the voice of his ancient guest saying to him in a calm voice while cutting off his thoughts, **_"My two comrades and I have taken the liberty of using our powers to create a powerful invisible dome around the area that both you and Naturon have fought. Neither the Gods nor the Monster of this or in any other world didn't feel the energy that you two emitted during your battle. However, in order to keep our identities a secret, we have to block our presence from Naturon and even you, Master Arias. _**

_**"As for the Chaos Emerald that you've won from the Monster, it is now in the hands of the young Mobian fox named Tails as you and your friends would like to call him. He placed the emerald in a special compartment in order to block the stone from absorbing any of the Golden Lord's chaotic energies while your unconscious body was placed in the bed of the ward. Right now he along with his three other friends, Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna, and Shadow the Hedgehog are in the ward of Seyruun's royal palace with both you and the shrine maiden Sylphiel getting their injuries treated."**_

_"(Whew!) Now that's a relief!" _Miguel thought to his benefactor as he began to sighed with relief, _"Now that it's been cleared up, wise one, I would like to return back to my physical body before my friends to worry about me."_

**_"As you wish, Master Arias,"_** the mysterious being said to him with chuckle as a glow of white light began to blind Miguel's eyesight. **_"Before you depart from this plane, you must know something. There is a Monster lurking in the shadows who was watching every move that you've made ever since you and your four Mobian friends have arrived in this world. He is a servant of one of the Dark Lord's three remaining powerful subordinates. When you meet him, you'll know who he is."_**

_**"I would also suggest for you to be careful for the threat of Nightmare Parasite, the creature that both you and the shrine maiden have defeated, is not fully gone. It may not be fully active at the moment, but it is out there in this world waiting for its chance to attack and to get its vengeance upon you both. If the Chaos Copy should once again be restored to full power, use the powers of the Star Sword to call upon the true powers hidden inside your soul so that you may rid of the cosmos of its threat once and for all and regain your true form that you've lost eons ago, Master Arias." **_

_"My true form?" _Miguel asked telepathically as the white brilliance began to grow brighter and bigger with every second. _"What do you mean by that, ancient one? Are you there? Hello? Can you hear me?"_

Before he could even think about what was happening, Miguel was fully blinded by the light that was engulfing the dark area that he was in. Then, when he finally regained his eyesight, the human found himself laying on a soft bed while looking up looking up at the ceiling of what looks to be a medieval medical ward of some sorts.

****

When she finally made it to the palace's royal ward, Sylphiel helped the two priestesses to levitate Miguel's unconscious body to the nearest bed that they could find. As they landed her friend's unconscious form towards the bed, the purple-haired shrine maiden watched the two royal priestesses began to examine Miguel's body while focusing their magical powers in order to see if he had any of his own or was inflicted with a curse. When she saw the two women finishing their examination, Sylphiel saw one of the priestesses going up to her with a bit of curiosity shown on her face.

"Excuse me, miss," the priestess began to ask the purple-haired shrine maiden, "but is your friend from around here? I never seen such clothing from any place that I've been to around this continent. Is he from the outer world?"

Before Sylphiel could have the chance to answer the woman's question with a small nervous chuckle to her voice, she was saved for when she heard the voices of the four Mobians as well as both Amelia and Zelgadis coming towards the hall arguing to one another.

"Listen you blue ground hog," the human chimera said as he spoke with an angry and annoyed tone of voice, "I've had it up to here for when you and your red echidna friend keep calling me Stony! If you two keep on calling me that, I'm going to kill you!"

"Well, excuse us for having a sense of humor, Stony!" the shrine maiden heard the voice of Knuckles responding to Zelgadis's words with a sarcastic tone of voice, "We're just doing our best to ease our pain!"

"You tell him, Knux!" Sonic added to the red echidna's words with the same tone in his own voice, "You know, for a guy made of stone, you sure are full of hot air, Stony!"

"Hey! Watch it, Blue Boy!" the chimera responded to the blue hedgehog's words with an angry tone of voice. "For you information my name is Zelgadis and if you say that name one more time and I'm going to...!"

"Mr. Sonic! Mr. Knuckles! Mr. Zelgadis! The three of you stop it!" Amelia shouted to the three arguing competitors while cutting in on the chimera's words. "This is no way for allies of justice to be acting! Whatever happened to the teamwork that you three showed to one another for when you've attacked that evil Monster?"

"They've left it back in the battlefield along with their manners, Miss," Shadow answered the Seyruun princess's question with a small chuckle in his voice.

Sylphiel heard Tails sighing with a bit of embarrassment as she turned and saw her whole group of friends, arguing with one another about the situation.

As the shrine maiden sweat dropped at the scene, she then turned her attention back towards one of the priestesses and said, "Please don't mind my friends, Miss. It's just that they've just come out of a tough battle and it..."

"Oh, you mean that battle that we've just saw in the sky above Seyruun?" asked the holy woman as she cut in on Sylphiel's words, "Everyone in the palace saw that battle between a powerful Monster and a young man who didn't appear to look too human at all. In fact, I'm betting that this entire kingdom saw that battle with their very eyes for when the two clash with one another. Did you and those friends of yours were in the middle of the battle, Miss?"

Before the shrine maiden could have the chance to answer the woman's question, the voice of Prince Philoniel cut in by saying, "Are you blind for when you saw that battle in the sky, woman? This young woman and her friends from another world were just battling with that Monster before the lad lying unconscious on the bed showed up in that powerful form of his."

Just before the woman could respond to her majesty in a surprised tone, Sylphiel then heard the voice of Sonic saying to the prince of Seyruun as she saw the blue hedgehog being treated by one of the other healers in the ward, "Hey, big drawf! Do you always have to make a such big deal of everything? We only fought with that Monster because it's the right thing to do and to avenge Miguel, who, by the way, is now lying unconscious on that bed alive and well. We didn't fought that Monster just to become famous, you know."

"Sonic, I think that the big guy knows what he's talking about," Knuckles said to the blue hedgehog as the shrine maiden saw the red echidna being treated by another healer putting her glowing hand over his chest, "Just calm down and stop making a big deal out of it. It's not the drawf's fault that he's been knocked out by some power-crazed sorceress and came out seeing something that he's never experienced before in his entire life."

"Mr. Sonic! Mr. Knuckles! Knock it off!" Sylphiel heard Amelia shouting to the two Mobians as she saw the princess pointing to the two of them with her index finger, "Stop making my daddy sound like a monster!"

That was when the shrine maiden began to hear Shadow responding to Amelia's voice by saying with his usual soft and serious sounding voice while adding a soft chuckle as she saw him leaning against the wall like his usual self, "I'm afraid that I will live to regret this for when we arrive back on Mobius, but I think that have to agree with Sonic and Knuckles on this one, Amelia."

"Ouch! That's for sure," Tails added as Sylphiel turned towards the young fox's direction and saw him being treated by a young female healer, "The prince nearly scared the life out of me for when he first appeared from behind those guards. For a moment there, I thought that he was that monster who used to come out from under my bed and threatened to eat me alive."

The shrine maiden then gave out a soft nervous chuckle for when she saw the strange weird out reaction towards the prince's face and Zelgadis's near smiling face for the comment that Tails made.

"Now, everyone! Calm down!" the shrine maiden heard the voice of the one of the female healers that were attending to Miguel saying as she turned and saw the older woman looking rather annoyed, "There's no need for all of you to start killing each other! I swear, I don't want another Lina Inverse disaster to happen in here again like it did the last time! I swear, the last time she was around here, that little red-headed, flat-chested manic blew up part of the city!"

As she saw the healer walking out of the room while still feeling a bit annoyed, Sylphiel soon found herself turning towards Sonic's direction as he suddenly said while turning his own attention towards her, "Sheesh! What's her prob? Anyway, wasn't the Lina that the healer mentioned the same one that you mentioned sometimes, Sylphiel?"

The purple-haired shrine maiden gave the blue hedgehog a friendly smile to him and nodded her head in response to his question.

"Well, that would explain why that Lina girl that you mentioned to us is so popular around here," Shadow said to her with a sarcastic tone of voice, "At least we now know the reason why that woman was annoyed for when we were fighting."

As Sylphiel chuckled at the black hedgehog's comment, she then heard the voice of one of the priestesses saying to the group, "Everybody, the young man who was lying on the bed is beginning to wake up. But he still looking pretty weak from losing his energy in that battle."

For when she heard those words, the shrine maiden suddenly turned her full attention towards the bed where Miguel was lying unconscious and saw her friend starting to open his eyes.

When he finally regained his full sight and saw where he was, Miguel began saying to himself as he shook his head in order to get rid of the pain while trying to get himself off of the soft bed, "Oh, man! Now that was the most weirdest dream that I've ever had. Remind me never to use the Ra-Tilt again in its..."

Before he could have a chance to finish the rest of his sentence, Miguel soon heard the voice of Sylphiel shouting to him, "Miguel! You're alright! You're really okay!"

Just before he could have the chance to respond, the young man soon found himself being given a strong hug by the purple-haired shrine maiden as he saw that she was starting to crying over his shoulder while soaking his white T-shirt with her tears.

"Whoa! Take it easy, Sylphiel! Of course I'm okay!" Miguel said to Sylphiel with a blush on his face as he patted her back and stroked her long hair in order to calm her down, "Shh! Shh! Everything's alright now. There's no need for you to cry for my sake! Sheesh! This is really embarrassing."

As he continued to hold onto the crying shrine maiden into his arms, the human soon realized that both he and Sylphiel were not alone in the room that they were in. Who he saw was both Amelia and Zelgadis staring at the two of them while he saw Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails being treated by healers while Shadow was leaning on the wall on his back as he gave a small smile on his face. Miguel also noticed the shocked expression that Prince Phil wearing as if he heard the announcement of his daughter being pregnant or something.

"Uh, guys? What you all doing here?" Miguel asked as he blushed with the embarrassment of being hugged by the shrine maiden in his arms while thinking of a good way to ask his question without explaining about the visit that he had with his ancient benefactor, "As a matter of fact, where am I? The last thing that I remember is Sonic saying something about both me and Sylphiel needing to be alone with one another and the next thing that I know is being here."

"You're in the royal ward of the palace of Seyruun, young man," he heard the voice of a woman saying to him as he turned and saw a woman wearing holy robes and garnets. "You were knocked out for when you lost all of your strength in that battle with that Monster. I must admit that you have us worried for a bit for when you were unconscious. But a young man who was in your condition shouldn't have recovered this fast without the aid of a healing spell."

While wondering about this, Miguel's mind was sudden struck by a thought that caused him to forget about his current embarrassment and asked Tails while turning towards the young fox's direction, "Tails, did you get the Chaos Emerald that Naturon had? Is it...?"

That was when Miguel heard the young fox responding to his words by saying while seeing Tails holding a black box, "It's right here inside this box that I've created ever since you've defeated Naturon, Miguel. Sylphiel just tossed the Chaos Emerald towards me just before she and two other healers carried you off to the ward."

As he tried to release himself from Sylphiel's strong embrace, Miguel was sighing with relief for when he heard those words come out of Tails's mouth. Then he also noticed the how the human chimera was starting to react towards Sonic and Knuckles as he saw him clenching his fist with annoyance and shaking it towards the two without having anyone to notice. Miguel also noticed a young girl wearing holy robes trying to convince Shadow, who was still calmly leaning against the wall, to sit down and allow her to examine him for any injuries as he also saw the black hedgehog was starting to become annoyed at the repeated attempts. That was when he also started to notice the big figure of Prince Phil and Amelia looking at him with total shock and amazement as well as the other people in the ward that he didn't know.

"Uh, did I just miss something here for when I was out?" he asked as he finally freed himself from the shrine maiden's gentle hold of concern and tried to get from the soft bed that he once lie on, "First, I see Zelgadis waving his fist at both Sonic and Knuckles which makes him look like that he would want to pick a fight with them. Secondly, I see Shadow being pestered by young priestess while seeing Tails being healed by another one. Finally, on top of that, I seem to be attracting the unwanted attention of most of the priests and priestesses here in this room along with both Amelia and that big guy who appears to be her father."

"Oh! Sorry for the unwanted looks, young man!" said one of the priests as he and the other healers began to walk away from their direction and ignoring the scene.

As Miguel began to sigh with a bit of irritation while trying to stand on his own feet, he heard the voice of both Amelia and Phil saying to him while seeing them looking at him with amazed expressions on their faces.

"Sorry for looking at you like that, Mr. Miguel," the princess said to him while trying to shake off the amazed look that she had on her face, "It's just that someone that was in your condition shouldn't have recovered that fast without someone to cast a healing spell on you, that's all."

"I should say," Phil added to his daughter's words while still looking at Miguel with an amazed expression on his own face, "Never in all the years of my life have I seen someone such as yourself who's just fought with a powerful Monster recover that fast without being given treatments. I mean, that just astounding!"

"That's for sure," Miguel heard Zelgadis saying as he turned and saw that the chimera was turning his attention away from both Sonic and Knuckles and looked at him with a suspicious and interested look on his stone face, "What I'm most interested in is how you were able to use the most powerful attack in the astral plane in just a short amount of time.

"I mean, it probably took both me and Amelia years in order to use and harness that spell's power properly. But you were able to use it on Naturon at full power with no effort at all. I'm also willing to bet that it's the very first time that you were able to use that spell with such power, am I right, kid?"

When the human chimera asked that question, Miguel soon found himself nodding to Zelgadis as he got himself to fully stand on his legs.

"Miguel, you shouldn't even try to get up yet," he heard Sylphiel saying to him with a concerned and yet strict tone of voice, "You would only make your condition worse than it already is. You were barely able to breathe for when you fell unconscious. I had to transfer some of my own physical energy in order for you to recover, but it wasn't enough to revive you. You almost died if..."

"There's no need for you to worry about me, Sylphiel. I'm perfectly fine." Miguel said while cutting in on the shrine maiden's words as he jumped up and down to see if his feet didn't fall asleep, "See? My feet are working perfectly and I don't have a headache. I'm in perfect.."

That was when Miguel words were cut short for when he suddenly felt a sting of pain coming across his right cheek for when he realized that Sylphiel had just given him a slap on his face while looking at him with an annoyed and angry look on her face.

"What was that for?" the teenaged human asked the shrine maiden as he rubbed the right side of his face in order to subdue the pain.

"That's for making me worry about your health and for you trying to tell me that you're alright for when you should still be in bed!" she responded with a harsh tone of voice as he heard everyone in the room gasp in surprise by what was happening.

"I only did that because I thought that you could..." Miguel said to Sylphiel before his words were cut off by the gentle touch of both of the shrine maiden's soft gloved hands.

He then suddenly felt the young priestess's soft lips being pressed against his cheek with a gentle touch of warmth as it started to mend the pain that he was feeling on it. When he felt Sylphiel's hands pulling his face towards her smiling beautiful face, he suddenly heard the entire group of friends starting to whisper to one another about the scene that was happening.

"Now what was that for?" Miguel asked with a confused look on his face as he continued to stare into the shrine maiden's shy blushing face while touching his right cheek with his hand.

"That was for caring about me and for all those times that you were there for me," Sylphiel responded with a friendlier tone of voice as he saw her smile shining brighter than it did before.

Just when he was about to say something to the shrine maiden, Miguel soon turned and found everyone, all but Tails and Shadow who only looked with blank expressions, looking at both him and Sylphiel with interested and snickering looks on each of their faces.

"Uh, guys? Why are you all looking at both me and Sylphiel like that?" he began to ask nervously as the everyone in the group continued on with mischievous expressions on their faces. "Why....?"

"Well, it looks as though you finally got the heart of Sylphiel," he heard the voice of Knuckles giving out a chuckle and smile of amusement, "Congratulations."

"That's for sure, Mr. Knuckles," Amelia responded to the red echidna's words as Miguel turned his attention towards her direction and saw her grinning like an imp.

"That is one lucky guy if he was able to get a kiss from a beautiful girl like Sylphiel," Zelgadis said with a mischievous, and sort of jealous, grin on his face.

"Whoa! Wait a minute, everyone!" Miguel began to say to the group of friends with a blush of red on his face as the continued to look at both him and Sylphiel with curious grinning looks on their faces, "You all have the wrong idea! It's not like that I would've wanted Sylphiel to kiss me...!! Uh, what I mean is that I like a kiss from a beautiful girl like Sylphiel...!! Ugh! What I meant to say is...!!"

That was when his words were cut off for when he heard Sonic coughing towards his direction in order to get his attention and saw the blue hedgehog giving him a cocked eyebrow while urging the teenage human to come up towards him by waving his hand towards him as he gave out an annoyed growl. As Miguel managed to walk up towards Sonic and stood right in front of him, the blue hedgehog then pointed his index finger towards the ground as a sign for Miguel to bent down towards Sonic's level of height. When he finally got his ear towards him, the blue hedgehog suddenly started to get Miguel's neck in a headlock and began to drag him away from the others.

"Hey, Sonic! What's the big idea?!" Miguel choked as his blue friend continued to drag him away from the group with incredible strength. "Where are you taking us?! Why are you dragging me like this?"

As she saw Sonic dragging Miguel out of the room with remarkable strength, Sylphiel started to give out a confused blank stare.

_"Why is Sonic dragging Miguel away from us?" _the shrine maiden thought to herself as she saw the two friends disappearing from sight, _"He seems to be a bit annoyed at him for when Miguel tried to explain our...(ahem) situation with one another."_

As she tried to understand what did for when she kissed Miguel's cheek, Sylphiel started to hear the voice of her friend Amelia as she was surprised with the princess sudden appearance.

"Miss Sylphiel, is it just me or are you starting to have a crush on Mr. Miguel for when you kissed him on the cheek?" Amelia said to the shrine maiden with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Wha...what are you talking about, Miss Amelia?" Sylphiel asked her friend with a nervous chuckle as she did her best to repress the blush of red on her cheeks while not turning towards her direction, "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Oh, don't try to cover up your feelings, Sylphiel," she heard the voice of Knuckles saying to her as she turned her attention towards the red echidna and saw him grinning, "All of us saw that kiss on the cheek that you gave him for when you slapped him silly before. Hee! I must admit that even I didn't see that one coming."

The shrine maiden then started to blush with embarrassment for the realization of what she did before in front of all of her friends.

"Well, no offense to Miguel, everyone," Sylphiel heard the voice of Shadow the Hedgehog saying as she turned as saw him still leaning against the wall, "but I think that the guy should at least try to listen to her before he got that slap on the cheek. I swear, I'll never be able to understand the relationship that those two have going on."

"What do you mean by that, Shadow?!" the shrine maiden began to shout to the black hedgehog with frustration as she shone an even brighter shade of red before realizing that she was shouting at him in front of everyone in the ward, who were looking at her with a surprised and shocked expression on their faces.

Sylphiel then tried to hide the embarrassed expression on her face by covering it with the palms of her two hands while pointing her face down the ground.

Meanwhile, before he realized that he and the blue hedgehog were heading towards a part of the castle, Miguel finally felt Sonic releasing his hold on his neck and saw that he was in a place that's private and no one would be able to see or hear them.

"Man! You sure are strong for a hedgehog of your height to drag a guy of my size to this place!" the teenager said to Sonic as the blue hedgehog released his arm around his neck, "What was that all about, Sonic? Why did you drag me into this place?"

The blue Mobian responded to Miguel's question by giving him another headlock to the head and said to him with an annoyed tone of voice, "Listen up, stupid! In case that you haven't noticed, Sylphiel was sweet towards you just a few moments ago! More than either me, Tails, Knuckles, or Shadow for when the six of us were together going to other worlds! Or haven't you noticed that yet?"

"Just what are you talking about, Sonic?" Miguel asked as he started to develop a blush on his face with embarrassment.

"I'm talking about the way that Sylphiel has always been more **friendly** with you than the rest of us back at that ward!" Sonic answered the teenager with an annoyed sigh coming from his mouth. "Sheesh! I swear, Miguel, you must be really thick-headed if you think that I haven't noticed how the two of you are digging each other out.

"I saw how both you and Sylphiel were taking an interest in each other for whenever all of us are joined together for when Nightmare Parasite starts to attack an unsuspecting world. I've also noticed, for when the cute girl came with you to your world for the first time, how the two of you were getting to know one another better for when you gave Sylphiel a tour of your city."

"How did you know about that, Sonic?!" Miguel asked Sonic anxiously as he began to blush even more with a darker shade of red than before. "And what makes you such an expert on the subject, anyway? It's not like that you haven't had any experience with this sort of thing either. I mean, you have Amy Rose chasing after your tail since she first saw you."

"That's a whole different case, Miguel," the blue hedgehog replied with his own shade of red on his face as he looked around to see if anyone else was in the place that they were in and then dismissed it. "As for your first question, well, unfortunately for you, Vector happens to be known for having a big mouth for these sorts of things, especially for when he and the rest of the Chaotix traveled to your world by accident. He also told me about for how the two of you were working together in order to keep a part of Nightmare Parasite from spreading across your city."

"He really said all that?" Miguel asked as he kept the embarrassment of the thought on his face, "Now that is the most embarrassing thing that I've ever...!"

"Whoa! No there's no need for you to start going crazy all over the place! Calm down!" Sonic said to Miguel as he felt the blue hedgehog holding onto his arms in order to calm him down. "I got us far from the others, but I didn't get us that far! Now calm down and stop being such a drama king! Sheesh!"

"What do you expect me to do then? Stay calm and stand still like a statue? Please!" the teen responded to the hedgehog while the blush on his face began to disappear little by little as he breathed in and out for air, "I mean, what should I do?"

"For one thing," Sonic began to answer Miguel's question with a wise sounding voice, "You should calm down and try to think with a straight head. Then go to her and at least try to tell her how you felt about that kiss she just gave you on the cheek and ask her if she felt the same thing. The rest should be up to you. There's nothing more that I could say that could help you at this point."

"Well, gee, thanks for the tip, Sonic. I feel much better," the human teen responded to the blue hedgehog's voice with a sarcastic tone of voice, "Now what should I do about now? I mean, there's a group of people with snickering grins on their and..."

Before he had the chance to finish his sentence, Miguel heard the shouting voices of Knuckles and Zelgadis saying to one another as their voices are filled with anger.

"I told you not to call me Stony, Knucklehead!" he heard the human chimera said to the red echidna with an annoyed tone of voice.

"You want a piece of me?!" the red echidna shouted to Zelgadis as his voice echoed throughout the entire tunnel.

"Stop it, you two!" Miguel heard Tails saying to the two of them as he listened in on the argument, "The both of you are acting like kids!"

"I'm with Tails," Shadow added as the young man heard the black hedgehog struggling to hold back one of the competitors. "You two better start to calm down or otherwise everyone in this ward would think that you two are going to fight with one another!"

"I'm going to start fighting with you if you stop gripping onto my arms, Blacky!" Zelgadis began to say to Shadow as he heard it becoming more angrier by the minute, "Let me go! I want a piece of that red punk!"

"Why you....!" Miguel heard Knuckles shouting to Zelgadis as the red echidna used the same tone and level of anger as the chimera's.

"Now what was that about?" Sonic asked Miguel as he turned his full attention back to the blue hedgehog with a curious and dumbfounded look on his blue face.

"I don't know, Sonic, but I think that it could be some trouble if we don't act now," Miguel responded to his Mobian friend as he began running back towards the ward.

As she covered her red face with both of her hands while pointing her face towards the ground, Sylphiel heard the voice of Prince Philoniel trying to calm her down.

"Miss Sylphiel, please calm down!" he said with a gentle tone of voice, "You're making a big commotion! There's no need for you to feel embarrass about kissing one of the new heroes of Seyruun."

_"New heroes of Seyruun?" _the shrine maiden thought to herself as she tried her best to remove her hands from her face and tried to speak before Zelgadis cut in.

"New heroes of Seyruun? Phil, what are you talking about?" the chimera said to the prince of Seyruun with a cocked eyebrow, "Are you talking about Miguel and these beast men that appeared from another world and took down Naturon?"

"Of course he means us, Stony," Sylphiel heard the voice of Knuckles answering to Zelgadis's question with a sarcastic tone of voice, "And for your information, our people are happened to call Mobians, not beast men."

"I told you not to call me Stony, Knucklehead!" the human chimera said to Knuckles as the shrine maiden saw him waving his stone fists towards the red echidna.

"You want a piece of me?!" the red echidna shouted to Zelgadis as he struggled with both the young two tailed fox's grip as well as Amelia's.

"Stop it, you two!" Sylphiel heard Tails saying to the two of them as she saw both the young fox and Shadow doing they're best to hold back the two competitors, "The both of you are acting like kids!"

"I'm with Tails," Shadow added as the shrine maiden saw the black hedgehog holding back Zelgadis while showing incredible strength against him. "You two better start to calm down or otherwise everyone in this room would think that you both are going to fight with one another."

"I'm going to start fighting with you if you stop gripping onto my arms, Blacky!" Zelgadis began to say to Shadow as Sylphiel saw him struggling against his incredibly strong grip, "Let me go! I want a piece of that red punk!"

"Why you....!" the shrine maiden heard Knuckles shouting to Zelgadis as the red echidna while struggling against the young fox's hold on him before he was cut off by the princess of Seyruun.

"Whoa! Easy, Mr. Knuckles! Mr. Zelgadis!" Amelia began to say to the two opponents as Sylphiel saw her waving her arms in between them, "the two of you are allies of justice who just fought alongside with one another and stood against the Monster Naturon who was about to destroy this world using a most powerful natural force in the universe!"

"Well, that's one way of putting it, Amelia," Sylphiel heard the voice of Miguel starting to say to the princess's words as the shrine maiden turned and saw both Miguel and Sonic were reappearing from wherever they came from. "But I don't think that words from anyone, even from you, are going to be enough to talk these two out of fighting with one."

"Miguel! Sonic! There you are!" Sylphiel shouted to the both of them as she ran towards them and once again found herself embracing Miguel in a warm but gentler hug.

"Miguel! Sonic! Where were the two of you?" Sylphiel heard Shadow asking the two friends as she saw the black hedgehog starting to lose his grip on the stone chimera's arms, "both Mr. Zelgadis and Knuckles were about to fighting with one another and spill some blood! We could use some help here!"

"Everyone, please settle down and listen to me!" the purple-haired priestess heard Prince Phil saying to everyone as he did his best to calm the situation as she saw him turning his attention to both Knuckles and Zelgadis, "Now, Mr. Knuckles and Mr. Zelgadis, the two of you just went through a horrible ordeal together along with your friends while fighting with that powerful Monster, Naturon. I know that, deep down inside, the two of you are becoming good friends with every ounce of love and joy in your hearts."

That was when Sylphiel saw that everyone had a cock-eyed expression on his face while looking at the crowned prince, all but Amelia who looked at her father with admiration in her eyes. That was when the shrine maiden started to hear Miguel chuckling a bit nervously at what Philoniel said but also sound like he didn't want to be rude by saying anything or laughing at full force.

"Okay, Phil, now you're just creeping me out," Zelgadis began to say to the big dwarfish male with a shudder around his stone body as he began to calm himself down.

"I'm with you, Zelgadis," Knuckles replied to Zelgadis's words with the same reaction as the chimera's as the red echidna was beginning to calm down as well, "Anyone who says something like that is just begging for us or anyone else to him beat up."

With those words said by the once raging foes, Sylphiel heard Miguel starting to chuckle softly as he said, "Well, I can't believe my eyes. Are the two of you block heads starting to get along with each other?"

"If you two are becoming so friendly, then why don't you both get a room?" Sonic added to her human friend's word with a chuckle of his own.

"What are you trying to say, you blue smart aleck?!" the two rivals said in unison while also blushing with embarrassment at the same time.

"Okay, now that those two have finally kissed and make up," Miguel began to say as the shrine maiden heard him starting to calm himself down, "I think that it's time for the five of us to get going back to our own worlds. If we stay here a bit longer, there's no telling if the wrong eyes could be watching us."

"I think that I would have to agree with Miguel, everyone," Sylphiel heard the voice of Shadow the Hedgehog saying with his usual serious tone of voice. "As long as the five of us remain in this world, other Monsters, like Naturon, could sense our Chaos Energy and come running to this city like locusts."

"Don't forget about the Chaos Emerald, Shadow," Tails added to the black hedgehog's cautious words, "We have to get it back to our world so that it wouldn't grow out of control like it did for when it was attached to Naturon's forehead."

For when she heard those words, purple-haired shrine maiden began to become sadden with thoughts of having Miguel and his friends leaving from this world just so that the Chaos Emerald won't fall into the hands of Monsters like Naturon. Then, without her realizing it, Sylphiel soon found herself hugging Miguel's body closer to her than she did before.

After hearing the what both Shadow and Tails have to say, Miguel suddenly felt the shrine maiden, who wrapped her arms around his body, held him tighter than she did before. He then knew what Sylphiel felt for when the two Mobians said those words. Miguel started to hold his female friend with the same strength that she gave while patting her back. But just before he could have the chance to talk to the shrine maiden, he heard the cheery voice of Prince Phil speaking.

"Do you five have to go so soon?" the big drawf like guy asked with a confused look on his face as Miguel saw him picking Amelia up onto his shoulders, "An exciting event such as this should be celebrated! I'll have the royal chefs of the palace to prepare a grand feast for all of us to enjoy. I'm betting that all of you are hungry after that battle. Wouldn't you agree, Amelia?"

"That's a great idea, daddy!" the little princess responded to her father's words with enthusiasm in her voice, "All of you deserve this meal after that battle you've all fought. It'll also help regain your strength."

"Are you serious, Amelia?" Zelgadis said to Amelia with a tone of harshness and annoyance in his voice as Miguel saw the chimera looking at the princess who sitting on her father's shoulder. "I can't believe that you and your father would just throw a feast for these people, who just came from another world and just.."

"Oh, stop being such a let down, Zelgadis," Miguel heard Sonic saying to the chimera as he saw the blue hedgehog giving out a smirk on his face, "I'm sure that a big meal like this couldn't be that bad. Besides, my stomach is starting to growl. And I think that the others are as hungry as I am. Aren't you, guys?"

"You got that right, Sonic!" Tails said to his blue friend with enthusiasm in his voice as the priestess that was treating him was about done healing his injuries, "A little bite in this world wouldn't be a problem. What about you, Miguel?"

"Well, I am a bit hungry," the young man started to say to his blue Mobian friend as he heard his own stomach growling, "I haven't had a single thing to eat ever since I've arrived here and since time in my world runs differently for when I'm outside it, I have all the time in the world. How about you, Knux? Aren't you hungry as well?"

"(Sigh) Well, I suppose a meal in this world isn't going to be too much of a problem," Knuckles said with a sigh of defeat as Miguel turned and saw him being healed by one of the priestesses of the ward, "Besides, it's pretty obvious that I'm outnumbered here and I could use the energy and the rest for when I return to Angel Island."

"And what about you, Shadow?" Miguel heard Sylphiel asking the black hedgehog with a bit of hope shining on her face as he saw her facing the Ultimate Life Form's direction, "Aren't you hungry as much the rest of us?"

That was when Shadow started to give out a small and soft chuckle for when he said to the purple-haired shrine maiden, "Ha! Ha! Aren't you forgetting something, Sylphiel? I'm the Ultimate Life Form and I don't need food in order to live. My body is also able to heal itself very quickly. My only source of energy that my body needs is from the Chaos Energy that Professor Gerald used to power it."

"Oh, sorry that I did realize that," Miguel heard Sylphiel saying with realization while using an apologetic tone of voice while continuing to hold onto him.

"Oh, come on, Shadow! Lighten up!" Sonic began to say to his identical twin with a smile on his face, "I'm sure that even you would want to have a great feast in your honor for..."

"However," the black hedgehog said while cutting off his blue friend's words by putting his hand towards him, "over the many times that I've hung out with Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Sylphiel, and Miguel, I did things that I thought that I would never be able to do. I guess that doing one more thing wouldn't hurt."

"So, I guess that means that Shadow would be joining us after!" Miguel suddenly found himself saying to the others with a smile on his face as he hugged Sylphiel even harder with a stronger hold, "Then what are we doing here just standing around here like idiots? Let's chow down!"

That was when Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails raised their arms in unison along with Miguel's as he let go of the shrine maiden in order to join them. He then started to hear the voice of the human chimera saying while having a smart tone in his voice.

"Hee! I must say that you're starting to have the same attitude as Lina, Miguel," Zelgadis said as Miguel started to turn towards his direction and saw him grinning, "Only that you seemed to have a little more self control for whenever food is mentioned."

"Well, gee, thanks for the compliment, Zel," Miguel responded to the chimera's words with a small grin on his face and a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Now that this has been settled, let's us all go down to the dining hall and be seated while we're waiting for the chefs to prepare the feast!" he heard Prince Phil said to everyone in the room with a grin on his face.

"Alright everybody, follow me and I'll show you where the dining hall is!" Miguel heard Amelia shouted to the group as he saw her starting to leap from her father's shoulder and flew from the scene in one jump.

Before he could have the chance to run, Miguel heard a loud bang coming from the hall that the little princess was flying to and then sweat dropped from when he heard the shouts of complaining coming from various people that were sounding like they were either worried or upset. That was when he started to hear an embarrassed sigh coming from the human chimera as he spoke.

"(Sigh) I guess that some things would never change," Zelgadis said as he started to walk down towards the same hall as Amelia flew to along with a very concerned Prince Philoniel.

"Well, I guess that means that it could take a while before Amelia could join us for the feast," Miguel began to say with a nervous chuckle, "Why don't we just go on ahead to the dining hall and wait up for them, you guys?"

"But Miguel, how do we get to the dining hall that Prince Phil and Amelia just mentioned?" Miguel heard the voice of Tails asking him, "We'd barely know the way into this palace when we ran outside in order to get away from the strong interference that both you and Naturon caused for when you two were in Sub-Space."

"Oh, yeah," Miguel replied sheepishly to the young fox's question as he chuckled with a tone that matched.

"I think that I'm able to help with this," he heard the voice of Sylphiel saying all of a sudden while turning towards her direction and seeing her looking at the ground shyly. "You see, I've visited and explored this palace for more than one time and I could lead all of you to the dining room if you want to."

"Well, then lead the way, Sylphiel!" Miguel heard Sonic respond to the purple-haired shrine maiden as he saw the blue hedgehog starting to shake up with chills on his spine, "If I wait here any longer, I'm going to start searching for this dining room and start eating!"

"Oh, just go on ahead without us, Sonic," the human heard Knuckles saying to Sonic as the red echidna spoke with a annoyed tone of voice. "The rest of us will be able to catch up with you in a minute."

"Well, if you say so, Knux!" was all Miguel heard Sonic saying as he saw the blue hedgehog dashing off out of sight in order to look for the dining room.

"I hate it for when he does that," the human teen heard Shadow saying with his usual as he breathed in a sigh for when his blue** 'twin brother'** disappeared.

"I take it that Sonic isn't very good with patience, is he?" Miguel heard Sylphiel asking him with a polite, and yet nervous, chuckle as he turned to see her face's expression matching her voice.

"Well, you can say it like that, Sylphiel," he replied with the same tone of voice as the shrine maiden's, "He sometimes doesn't stick around in the same place for too long as well."

"Well that's one way to put it, Miguel," Miguel heard Shadow saying to him while sounding a bit sarcastic and annoyed, "He always runs off without telling anybody where he's going. (Sigh) I don't know why I join up with him sometimes."

"Well, we can't come up with nothing if we just stand around here," Knuckles said to everyone in the area as the red echidna ran towards the door that Miguel saw Sonic use a moment ago, "I'm going on ahead to see if I can catch up with that blue hedgehog. Tails, are you coming along?"

"Sure thing, Knux," Miguel heard the two-tailed fox respond to Knuckle's question with a bit of enthusiasm in his voice, "Just give me a minute to put the Chaos Emerald away so that it wouldn't fall off and go out of control again."

As he wondered about what Tails said, Miguel turned towards the young fox's direction and saw him putting the box containing the Chaos Emerald within the back pack the he has on his back. He then saw Tails starting to run towards the same direction that Knuckles went. Miguel also started to hear a defeated sigh coming from Shadow as he saw the black hedgehog starting to walk towards the direction as the two Mobians were heading while grumbling under his throat. Miguel only gave a soft nervous chuckle for just before Shadow left the ward, leaving both he and Sylphiel alone along with the healers.

"Miguel, I need to ask you something that has been in mind since you've defeated Naturon," the shrine maiden began to ask Miguel all of a sudden, completely catching him off guard, "It's very important and I expect to hear the truth from you for when I'm finished."

"O..Okay, Sylphiel," he responded to the young woman with a shaken voice as he was beginning to become afraid of where Sylphiel was going with her question. "What's on your mind?"

"Well, it's about for while both you and Naturon, I've been sensing the energy that both of you emitted," the purple-haired shrine maiden said to him while keeping her eyes on him, "I've noticed that the Chaos Energy that you two emitted is strong enough for both the Gods and the Monster Race to feel and they would've just came to this city like moths to a flame. If that were true, then Seyruun would've saw the armies of both the dragons and the Monsters high above the sky by now."

"What are you going on by this?" Miguel asked with a calmer tone in his voice while finally realizing what Sylphiel was about to ask him.

"I'm talking about why neither of the armies of the Gods and Monsters hadn't arrived already for when both you and Naturon were fighting one another, Miguel," Sylphiel said to Miguel with a more serious tone of voice as she looked at him with a suspicious expression on her face. "Do you know why neither of those forces haven't sensed the incredible power that I've felt coming from the both of you during your fight? I doubt that even you, while in your Chaos Form, have enough power to create a field that is capable of blocking that great energy while fighting Naturon at the same time.

"Is there a powerful being blocking this entire city with a temporary seal while both you and that Monster fought with one another, Miguel? If there is, then how come that neither me, Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, Miss Amelia, Mr. Zelgadis or the entire city hadn't sensed it? Do you know who or what caused it, Miguel?"

The human teen started to tense up a bit for when he heard the shrine maiden asking him that kind of question to him. Miguel then started to falter a bit for when he started speaking to Sylphiel. He was also careful not to mention anything that would involve the appearance of his ancient benefactor.

"Well, I have to be honest with you, Sylphiel," Miguel began as he did his best to think of a good explanation of the phenomenon that the shrine maiden saw, "While I was fighting in the sky above the city with Naturon, I saw a being all cloaked in shadow creating something like a barrier of some sorts. I think that it could either be something that came from outside this world or from within this one. All I know is that it was able to keep either the Gods or the Monsters of this world from sensing both of our energies. I don't know who or what it is that created the invisible barrier. That's all I know."

After finishing his explanation, Miguel tensed up again as he saw Sylphiel still looking at him with that suspicious look on her face she wore earlier. As he saw the shrine maiden looking at him in the eyes with her emerald-colored irises, Miguel was about to start shaking nervously out of control before the shrine maiden began to ask to him one more question.

"Are you sure that you didn't know who or what caused this field, Miguel?" Sylphiel said to him with a calm voice.

Miguel only nodded his head in response the purple-haired shrine maiden's question as the suspicious expression on her pretty face began to disappear and is replaced with the smiling one that she had on before. The teen then began to relax for when he saw the suspicious look on Sylphiel's face disappear.

"Well, I'm sure that who or whatever caused that field," Miguel began to say to the purple-haired shrine maiden as she turned her full attention towards him, "I'm just glad that it happened so that neither of the Gods or Monsters of this or any other world would sense the Chaos Energy that came from either me or Naturon so that they could take drastic action against it. So, how about we just forget about it for now and join the others in the dining room, Sylphiel? Then later, when we have the time, we can talk more about it or talk about the feelings that the two of us are feeling about the kiss that you gave me a while back. That is if you want to of course."

In response to his question, Miguel heard Sylphiel saying to him as he saw her pulling his arm towards the same direction as the four Mobians went with a red and embarrassed expression on her face.

"Then we'd better start going towards the dining room before the others get there," the shrine maiden said to him with a shy giggle as Miguel was being drag by her hand's grip while doing his best to suppress the red color on his face.

"Whoa! Easy there, Sylphiel," the human teen said to his purple-haired friend as he gently pulled his arm away from her hands, "Why should we bother to rush all the way to the dining room when the two of us could just warp there using the Chaos Control? I mean, the two of us could get there in less than a second thanks to Sonic who, while forgetting that his body emits Chaos Energy, is already at the dining room waiting for us even as we speak."

"Are you sure it's okay to do that, Miguel?" Miguel heard Sylphiel asking him while seeing her giving him a confused look on her face, "By the way, how did you know that I was able to use the power of the Chaos Control like you do, anyway?"

"I'll tell you all about it for while we're waiting for our dinner, Sylphiel" the teen answered the shrine maiden while holding out his hand towards her direction, "Now what do you say that we get to the dining room first class?"

In response to his question, Miguel heard Sylphiel giggling softly a bit just before she nodded her head shyly at him. His friend then took his hand and she started to stand to his right side. Miguel blushed a little bit for when Sylphiel was right by his side but calmed himself a bit a moment later. The teenager soon began to close both of his eyes while saying to the shrine maiden to his right.

"Now, I'm sure that you already know how to do this, Sylphiel," Miguel began to say to Sylphiel as he breathed in for some air, "but you have to focus your mind in order to locate the Chaos Energy that you're searching for. Once you've done that, while keeping the energy's location in mind, you shout the two..."

"Miguel, you don't need to remind me how to use it," he heard the shrine maiden saying to him while cutting off his words, "I know how to use it for when you've used it back in your world for when you were showing me around along with the Chaotix."

"Oh...uh, yeah! I knew that," Miguel replied sheepishly to Sylphiel's words as he did his best to hold back the red blush on his face.

He only heard the shrine maiden giggle at his attempt of denial as he suddenly felt a pulse of energy surging throughout his entire body.

"Sylphiel, do you feel what I'm feeling?" Miguel asked as he continued to feel the energy surge crawling all over his body.

"Yes I do, Miguel," he heard Sylphiel responding with a tone that matched the sensation that he's feeling all over his body, "I'm sensing Sonic's energy coming from the royal dining hall that he's in right now."

"Good, now on three we shout the words and we'll be instantly transported to the dining hall in no time," Miguel said to his friend as he was readying himself to warp across time and space while holding onto the shrine maiden's hand as he counted down, "One. Two. Three!"

With that last word said from within his mouth, both Miguel and Sylphiel shouted to two words that could activate Shadow the Hedgehog's special ability in unison, "Chaos Control!"

Before he knew it, the teenage human soon found himself being surrounded by green energy along with Sylphiel as he felt the both of them being carried into a tunnel of green light before arriving to their destination.

While watching the events of one of the Four Worlds from within a dimension outside of time and space, the once perfected Chaos clone creature known by the name of Nightmare Parasite hovered over to one of the images of its enemies as it watched both Miguel and Sylphiel appearing right in front of Sonic the Hedgehog while panicking the blue hedgehog at the same time.

"Master, I've brought what you've asked for," Nightmare Parasite soon turned its green-eyed attention away from the bubble-like images that shown the events that its enemies went through and looked at one of its resurrected clone creations as it saw her carrying a sphere of red and green energy from within her hands.

The woman wore black leather around her body while wearing metallic shoulder guards that have spikes on them along with black boots. She had black hair along with a pair of golden eyes. She also wore a black and red cape that went along with her entire attire.

"Very good, Eris," the Chaos clone responded to its resurrected minion as it hovered its blob-like body towards the woman's direction.

"But I have one question to ask, Master," Eris asked with a curious, and yet angered, voice, "What reason do you have for me to gather this useless speckle of astral energy that came from that foolish Monster Naturon who is just defeated by a boy? Lina Inverse was the one responsible for my Lord Rezo's death and mine, not...!"

Before the resurrected sorceress could finish, Parasite started to lift out one of its now forming arm tentacles and squeezed its fist tight, which caused Eris to hold onto her chest in pain and fell onto the ground of the dimension that she was in.

"Now, now, Eris," Nightmare Parasite said to its minion with a calm and evil sounding voice, "Is that anyway to treat the being who just gave you a second chance of life? Don't forget that I was the one who brought remaining remnants of your disintegrated corpse back to its original form with but a mere thought and brought your soul from the depths of the underworld as well as give you powers that are beyond those that you've had before. I could take your life away just as easily if you ever dare to challenge me again. Is that understood?"

While seeing Eris nodding her head as an answer to its question while breathing in for air, Nightmare Parasite unclenched its water blob-like hand from the sorceress's direction and began speaking her again.

"Now, that we've settled down a bit, allow me to answer your question, my dear," Nightmare Parasite said to Eris as it looked at its servant with its three dark green eyes, "As you saw from the battle that we've just witnessed from your world, that boy that you thought of as a weakling is not just an ordinary human other than being from another world outside of yours. He and the shrine maiden named Sylphiel are both responsible for what they did to me for when I've first had my battle with the two of them. They are also both more powerful and superior than any other humans or creatures that I've ever encountered."

"But, then why would you want me to get part of the astral essence of that Monster that the boy just defeated?" Eris asked as she was beginning to get herself off of the ground. "I think that it's just a big waste of time if you want my opinion, master."

"I'll try explaining everything to you, my servant," the Chaos creature said to the resurrected sorceress as it tried to take on its full form. "As you can see, my form is now decimated thanks to the human boy named Miguel Arias and that shrine maiden that you've had your unfortunate encounter with, Eris. You know her as Sylphiel Nels Lahda, do you not?"

"How could I forget an encounter like that?!" Eris responded to the creature angry voice like she did before, "When I get my hands on that red-headed bimbo along with that shrine maiden, I'm going to...!"

"Calm down, Eris," Nightmare Parasite said to the sorceress as she began to calm down a bit for when she heard the voice of the creature speaking in a soft tone of voice, "There's no need for you to get all emotional. You'll soon get your revenge, but for now just follow my orders and you'll get what you deserve. Now as for the reason for your retrieval of the astral essence of Naturon Gaav, this piece is actually a part of a little experiment that could be fit for me to exact my own revenge on the human boy as well as his world."

"An experiment?" Eris asked with a bit of uncertainty in her voice, "What do you mean?"

"It all began for before I brought you back from the underworld, my dear," the creature said to the sorceress as it turned away from her and looked at the scene where both Miguel and Sylphiel had just barely saw the rest of the three Mobians while turning their attention away from Sonic, "You see, for when I've first had my battle with the two humans Miguel and Sylphiel, I've managed to extract a portion of their DNA that makes up their genetic structure before they've launched their final assault at my body. When I arrived to this dimension for the first time after my defeat, I've discovered that I could see into events from other worlds that have passed or their current events.

"While I've been watching both Miguel and Sylphiel fighting side by side along with the four Mobians as I studied the portions of their DNA, I soon discovered that they both appear to have a unique type of structure that makes the two of them powerful and superior genetically, physically, mentally, and spiritually than any being that has ever come to existence."

"Wait a minute!" Eris suddenly said to her benefactor as she spoke with a surprised tone of voice, "Are you trying to tell me that purple-haired bitch is even more powerful than that Lina Inverse?! I don't believe it!"

"Well believe it or not, Eris," Nightmare Parasite said as it continued to keep its three dark emerald eyes towards the images on the bubble like screens, "that 'bitch' as you would call her, is a much more dangerous threat than either of us or those friends of her's in her own world had ever knew. At the time that you've had your first encounter with her, the incredible power that she possesses was probably laying dormant within her body for a long time waiting for the right time to emerge. That power was finally unleashed for when she had her first encounter with Miguel and the four Mobians while using the power of the Chaos Emeralds to fight with me."

"But that still doesn't explain why you wanted me to gather Naturon's astral essence for that little experiment of yours that you've mentioned earlier," the sorceress said to the disfigured Chaos clone with a bit of curiosity in her voice.

"The reason for that task that I've had you done is mostly to use the Monster's astral essence, my dear," Nightmare Parasite said to Eris while turning its attention away from the images and aimed it three eyes towards the sorceress, "You see, no living being in your world has known this, but as you might've known, at one time Gaav, the Demon Dragon King, has created four lower, but fairly powerful, subordinates. One of those servants happens to be Naturon himself. But, the story that the Monster told Sylphiel and her friends was nothing but a complete fantasy.

"What actually happened to Naturon was that he was imprisoned for having one of the most powerful forces in the entire cosmos: a Chaos Emerald. The moment that Naturon has placed that Chaos Emerald on his forehead, he soon went on a mad rampage towards both his own kind and the dragons across the entire planet. The Demon Dragon King himself, along with the four other servants of Shabranigdo, had to use all of their strengths and powers in order to imprison Naturon away for all eternity so that he wouldn't grow out of control and destroy your world like he did before. You see, just before his imprisonment by the Demon Dragon King, Naturon was the most destructive force of nature that either of the Gods or Monsters have ever seen. Even the fool Xellos, who is the general/priest of Beastmaster, could feel the intense energy and magnitude of Naturon's power. However, in the recent years that passed in your world after Gaav and Hellmaster's destruction, Eris, Naturon was suddenly released from his prison and left no traces of his existence for either of the Monsters or dragons to sense while using the powers of the Chaos Emerald that is now in the hands of Miguel and his friends."

"But if that Monster was as dangerous as you've said he is," Eris said to Parasite as she held up the red sphere that contain the essence of Naturon, "then how was it possible for him to be released without his own master, the Demon Dragon King, to do it?"

"Hee! Hee! Hee! You may not come to believe this, Eris," Nightmare Parasite responded to Eris's words with a hissing and menacing sounding tone of voice, "But it was actually the two humans, Miguel and Sylphiel, that helped with Naturon's early release. You see, the power that those two unleashed upon our final battle was so immense that it was actually enough to, while using my the tunneled gateway that I've created for my escape, to go into the Four Worlds and, by chance, struck the Sub-Space prison that Naturon was held in for many centuries and freed him."

"Then why do you want me to gather this astral energy from Naturon that's so....?" the sorceress began to ask Parasite while holding up the red sphere of energy and pointing at it before her words were cut short by the Chaos creature's sudden grip on the ball of red energy that she once had in her hands.

When Nightmare Parasite pulled the sphere of astral energy that it has in its partially-formed hand towards itself, the creature suddenly started to squeeze the sphere of energy into its palm and began to absorb the red power into its body. When the ball of red power was no more and was no where to be seen, Eris focused her full attention towards the mutating beast as its entire form was starting to grow huge arms, hands, and legs with crimson blood talons popping from behind them. When the sorceress took a good look at Nightmare Parasite that was once a blob flying in the air, she saw that the creature was in its full form with a head that almost matched that of an insect's as its three green eyes looked at her.

"Wha...wha....what in the world...?" was all that Eris could get out of her mouth before she heard the voice of Nightmare Parasite starting to say to her.

"What you're seeing now is my body when it's at its full potential, Eris," the Chaos clone responded to the sorceress as it stretched it arms and legs a bit for, "Thank you for bringing me Naturon's astral essence to me so that I could use it to reassemble my body to its regular state. The genetic structure that I've felt from within Naturon's body is so unique that it was enough to restore me."

"That's just simply amazing!" Eris said with a shocked expression in her voice as she continued to stare at the liquified creature that stood before her, "That was just a small portion of the Monster's astral essence and yet you've managed to use it to regenerate the rest of your body!"

"I'm glad that you're impressed by my little performance, my dear," Nightmare Parasite said to the sorceress as it looked at her with a feeling of pleasure inside it. "This is one of the many abilities that I've been endowed with by my master and creator, Ixis Naugus. It was also those very same abilities that allowed me to put your body back to together to its original form while pulling your soul from the underworld. Even a small portion of a Monster's astral essence could be used to restore my body to its original state. However, that's just one of the reasons that I've had in mind for this astral essence."

"What do you mean by that?" Eris asked the creature as she saw it finishing the last of its exercises.

"What I mean, Eris is that absorbing a part of Naturon's astral essence is just the beginning," Nightmare Parasite responded to the sorceress as it turned its full attention back towards the images on the bubbles as it watch both Miguel and Sylphiel, along with the four Mobians, being greeted by Amelia, Zelgadis, and Prince Phil along with a few royal cooks. "I'm going to use this essence of Naturon's to, not only bring back some of your world's most powerful Monsters and sorcerers, but to use it to conquer those two humans and Mobians: Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and Shadow, who will soon regret ever to have challenged me."

"What about me, master?" Eris asked the liquified life form as she spoke with a harsh tone of voice. "Is just running on your little errands is all I'm ever good for or is there another reason for bringing me back from the dead?"

"No, I haven't forgotten about you, my dear," Nightmare Parasite said to the sorceress as it turned its three glowing green eyes back towards her direction, "I have a mission for you that is quite suitable for a human such as yourself. I'm going to send you back to your world and I want you to look for the sorceress, Lina Inverse and her swordsman, Gourry Gabriev. Think of it as your reward and a task all rolled into one. Now the question is: do you accept it?"

"Oh, I'll except it, Master Parasite," Eris responded to the powerful Chaos copy as she bowed to the creature with a nod of her head, "Just give me the word and I'll be all over that girl like locust."

"Now, now, my dear, there's no need to rush," Nightmare Parasite said to the sorceress as it turned its full attention back towards the screen bubbles of its domain. "Your time to exact your revenge on the sorceress and friends will come sooner than you think it does. All you have to do is just be patient. Now, I want you to check on Dilgear to see if he's been fully revived from his previous encounter with Miguel and Sylphiel as well as those four beings that call themselves the Chaotix and see if the other arrivals have been fully completed. Once you're done with those tasks, I want you to start training for your little reunion with Lina Inverse, you're going to need it."

Eris gave a nod of head to Nightmare Parasite as she started to exit out of the area that she was in. But before she could head for the exit that lead outside of the area, the sorceress started to hear the voice of the Chaos clone speaking to her with a chuckling tone in its hissing voice.

"Oh, and by the way, Eris," Nightmare Parasite said to her as Eris stopped and turned her eyes' attention towards her benefactor, "If, by any chance, you happen to also encounter Miguel, Sylphiel, or any one of those four Mobians, well....Hee! Hee! Hee! It's their own bad luck, if you know what I mean."

Eris said nothing to the creature's words as she entered the portal and was out of Parasite's sights. With the sorceress gone, Nightmare Parasite soon began to manipulate the reality around the area that it was in while warping to another area where four bubbles of energy are floating in. Each of the spheres of energy contained a different color for each: red mixed with orange; blue with indigo with a bit of violet; emerald green mixed with yellow; the last one contained a bit of a silver glow in between the black and white colors. As it approached to the four spheres of energy, Nightmare Parasite started to throw each of the energy bubbles a small portion of the astral power that it gained by absorbing the essence of Naturon. In response to this action, the orbs of energy began to shake as they moved a bit with life. But after a moment, the giants globes of power started to become lifeless again as they calmed themselves a bit.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. What a failure," the Chaos-like creature said to itself as it looked at the four spheres of glowing energy with disappointment in its three eyes, "No matter. Just a minor set back, that's all. I just didn't think that by just adding a part of the essence that I've gotten from Naturon would be enough to complete my four greatest creations. There are just a few more components that I need in order to complete these four new powerful servants of mine: my Four Enforcers. I'll just have Eris, along with the new arrivals, to battle Miguel, Sylphiel, and their pathetic friends in order to gain the battle data and DNA from those two necessary to complete them. However, neither she nor any of the others will ever discover their true purposes for being brought back to life while fighting my enemies as they gather the pieces I need for my greatest creations."

Then as Nightmare Parasite started to manipulate the reality again, it soon found itself in a different area that contained a single huge red sphere of crimson red starting to take shape of the a huge human man with long red hair that almost looked as though it could be long enough to reach his feet. The liquid creature stared at the large orb with the person inside as its three eyes glittered.

"Soon, Gaav, you will rise again and take your vengeance upon those who dared to oppose you," Parasite said to the person inside the dark red bubble as it saw him starting to stir within his sleeping area, "You, along with your former servants as well as the others, will soon be able to force Miguel, Sylphiel, and their friends to push themselves to their very limits so that I could be able to transfer their DNA and data that you've collected to my Four Enforcers so that they could be completed and raise to fight their own parents in battle. But for now though, sleep a while longer for you will need all of your strength. The day of the resurrection of the Demon Dragon King is at hand! He will soon rise again! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

**The End.**

Completed: 7-18-2004


End file.
